The Reason
by BriRy18
Summary: Ever since that fateful day at the Grand Prix Banquet, Viktor Nikifirov has found it difficult to ignore the pull on his emotions that younger skater Yuri Katsuki caused. Get a deeper look into the point of views you missed during the timeline of Yuri! on Ice. SPOILERS!
1. The Banquet Battle

**The Reason**

 _ **Summary: Ever since that fateful day at the Grand Prix Banquet, Viktor Nikifirov has found it difficult to ignore the pull on his emotions that younger skater Yuri Katsuki caused.**_

Chapter 1: The Banquet Battle

Viktor Nikifirov was always one to look for surprises and joys in his life. With a strict and tough career as a figure skater he'd come to enjoy the little things that gave him happiness and inspiration. It was true he was considered a very prominent bachelor, however, Viktor never gave much thought to love, or commitment to anything other than the Ice.

He had friends, mostly other competitors and rivals in the sport, but there was no one he could say he was particularly close to. Even with his coach whom he spent most of his time with had what you would call more of a distant familial relationship. Viktor respected him as a coach, but when it came to being a friend or companion Yakov wasn't particularly sociable.

Still when he skated off the ice from the Grand Prix ceremony with Gold Medal in hand, Yakov greeted him with a smile. "Well Done, Vitya."

Those three words were as good as a tight hug to Viktor. Smiling in return he tapped his medal and winked. "Another one down, eh Yakov?"

"Don't get distracted now, you need to keep this up all the way to the World's."

"No Problem," Viktor responded with his quick practiced english. "Practice makes perfect." And perfect, Viktor thought hiding a scowl behind Yakov's back, was getting dull.

Once free from reporters and fans Viktor took ten minutes to calm his mind and thoughts in his hotel room. He had to get ready for the banquet with the other skaters but he wanted a few moments to himself. He enjoyed the attention on occasion, but after being the center of attention and having all these pesky question press at him he needed the space to breathe and collect his composure. The problem with being the center of attention was everyone expected perfection. Just once he'd like to just cut loose.

Oh well, at least the press was banned from the banquet hall. He could talk with his fellow skaters, make nice with the sponsor's and heads of the skating community and just relax.

Or so he thought…

"Yuri!" Celestino, aka ciao-ciao, pulled Yuri Katsuki in by the shoulders and towards the large group of people. Looking glum from his defeat in the Grand Prix, the Japanese skater sighed and slouched through the room. Yuri had never been much of a social person. In all of his interviews he always appeared nervous and shy, except on the ice.

Still the humiliating defeat took away any energy he could have mustered. No matter what Celestino did it just made him want to curl up in a corner. When a waitress brought him a glass he sipped and sighed as the bubbles gave him a bit of a tingle and calmed his mind.

"I shouldn't have too many, don't want to end up like dad on New Years." Yuri quietly told himself as he reached for another glass. The bubbles tickled his nose and made him giggle a bit. Okay that was lots better. Ah, someone was coming his way. Grabbing another glass he tucked himself into that corner to avoid contact. The champagne made it easy to keep himself from saying or doing anything that would be further embarrassment. So every time someone came within talking distance he took a drink...and another… and another.

Sixteen glasses later Yuri not only felt comfortable, he found his party spirit. To hell with the loss, to hell with feeling depressed. This was a party! Tugging his tie loose Yuri glanced around the party his feet wobbily. He looked for a good candidate to talk to, and found Viktor talking with Chris who had placed second in the Grand Prix.

"This is a good start to the season us being together on the pedestal. However this time I plan to go for gold. I'm gunning for you, Viktor." Chris winked and raised his glass. He glanced over to see Yuri and offered a smile. "Well hello there Yuri."

Viktor glanced behind him to Yuri, those handsome Japanese looks mussed by a flushed face and tousled hair. Yuri reached up grabbing Viktor by the tie and yanked him down catching Viktor off guard and staring wide eyed.

"I want a rematch Viktor. I wasn't at my best! We should have a competition, right now!" His words were slurred and sloppy but his eyes such a rich and seductive brown drew Viktor in and had the cool comeback choking in his throat.

"S-Sorry, Yuri but uh… I don't have skates right now."

"No skating then." Yuri backed up some and pointed a finger out. "I challenge everyone here to a dance off! You too Plisetsky! I ain't taking that threat earlier without a fight!" Yuri nodded his head to Yuri Plisetsky who was standing off in the background wide eyed and furious. "I'll beat you all!"

"Go home, cry baby, you're drunk."

"Nani?!" Yuri against Yuri the two stood toe to toe. "You afraid to lose, Junior?"

"Junior?! Grr fine I'll take you on!"

"That's more like it!" Yuri grabbed a bottle of champagne and yelled over at celestino. "Ciao, ciao, record this! You be the judge who wins! Watch this! PLAY THE MUSIC!" Making sure Celestino was recording his face Yuri started off the moment the music was blared. He wobbled and swayed but stayed on his feet as he rocked and jumped guzzling more champagne down.

"You asked for it, loser." Plisetsky loosened his tie with a sneer, his teal eyes sharp and ready to take on the challenge. He jumped into the fray, literally with a split and spin his ballet training coming to play.

Watching them Viktor couldn't help himself. He started to laugh. Holding his sides he reached for his phone and started taking photos and video for himself. The crowd around them started to enjoy and clapped and cheered. Plisetsky turned and slipped on spilled champagne just as Yuri did a handstand, his shirt opening to reveal his strong abdomen. He may have gained weight but his muscles had stayed strong and apparent.

Viktor laughed and clapped and motioned Plisetsky out of the way. He spun in executing a fierce Paso Doble step with thrusting hips and flamenco arms. Yuri's eyes flashed bright and happy at the challenge. He righted himself up and spun beside his idol matching him step for step. Less playful this was more of a battle of testosterone, man against man, skater against skater.

Always one for flair Viktor flicked off his jacket whipping it like a cape, Yuri matched his eyes, and the challenge in them. Brown meeting blue with sharp and glittering admiration and excitement. The look brought on excitement inside of Viktor, an excitement that he hadn't felt in years. Together they moved now, moving in closer and closer til they were touching, using each other's bodies to make their movements flare.

Viktor kicked up a leg and arched his back. He felt Yuri's hand catch his thigh and the other slid over his face. Yuri's face lit in a smile and Viktor couldn't help but return it. The two of them grinned like idiots at each other.

"That was cute," Chris laughed and opened up his shirt. "But I think it's time for a real challenge, eh Yuri? A real test of charisma and sex appeal." He grabbed the silver pole that stood in the middle of the room and whipped around it. "What do you say?"

Without a word Yuri dropped Viktor and made a beeline for the pole. Completely lost in the momentum he turned the dance up a notch making it R rated, His pants discarded and his shirt and tie hanging loose Yuri put all his muscle and strength into lifting himself up and displaying his incredible masculine figure.

"Eh…" Viktor tapped his fingers to his lips. "I thought he was a bit chunky for a skater, but his physique is actually rather attractive."

"Why the hell are you commenting on that, It's disgusting!" Yuri Plisetsky scowled, flushed embarrassment not only from his humiliating loss in the dance off, but at the very risque' display happening in front of him.

Viktor chuckled and whistled watching the former shy boy flash off raw fresh sex appeal. Chris was known for his innate sexual attraction, but Yuri was giving him a run for his money, using strength and those fierce brown eyes to heat up his performance.

Celestino saw that things were getting a bit out of control and stopped recording. He promised himself he'd look at the pictures later before deleting them forever. Who knew what the press would do if they found out about this display. "I think that's enough Yuri."

"Did I win?" Yuri let Celestino pull his shirt back over him. "Tell me Celestino did I beat Viktor?"

"I'll let you know after I've made up my mind." Celestino laughed. "I'll go get the car, Sorry about this Viktor, he's never been quite good at handling his alcohol."

"That's okay, I enjoyed myself. At least the party wasn't boring, Da?" Viktor laughed then jolted when Yuri's arms came around him. The attempt to put his tie back on had stopped at his head and the boy was still swirling his hips like he was still dancing.

"Tanoshi! I had so much fun! Viktor, my family runs an onsen on Hasetsu. When the seasons over you should come!" He lifted his face the flush and drunk very apparent as the heat of the dance rushed into his face. "If I win this dance battle, you'll become my coach, right?" Yuri's eyes lit with appreciation. "Be my coach, Viktor!" Yuri clung on nuzzling into him.

All the sound from the rest of the room seemed to vanish. Viktor stared down at the drunk and clingy Yuri as the words processed in his head. Him? Viktor Nikifirov… coach? No one had ever asked or brought up that particular career change. It had always been what did he have planned for next season? When was he planning to retire? When was he gonna get a real girlfriend? However this Japanese skater had jumped right to it… drunk or not he could see it in Yuri's eyes that this was something the guy wanted, had fantasized…. And it touched him greatly.

"Yuri…"

"Come on, Yuri, let's go." Celestino grabbed Yuri waving off the other skaters. Yuri turned and waved wildly back.

"Don't forget Viktor! Hasetsu Onsen! Come visit me!" Yuri yelled back at him even as Celestino dragged him out of the room.

"What an idiot." Yuri Plisetsky straightened his suit and tie and grunted. "He's going to hang up his skates the moment he sobers up."

"You think so?" Viktor murmured, his eyes still focused on where Yuri had disappeared.

"I know so. The fool was crying like a baby in a bathroom stall. He'll never make it." With that the Junior Champion winner strode off making his own exit.

"You know… I really hope you're wrong about that." Viktor murmured again and looked at his hand remembering dancing palm to palm with Yuri, despite the drunk flush, the guy had been daring and dramatic, flowing to the music so naturally and elegantly. He'd caught glimpses of his routine during practice, and Viktor knew Yuri to be a true artist in the performance details and it had showed tonight as well.

In between his own practices for the nationals and worlds Viktor watched Yuri's prior performances. It was really intriguing… the guy could rank up high scores on the performance, but if Yuri could just polish the technical execution of his routines he could become a truly frightening competitor. He'd made it to the Grand Prix finals after all.

Still there something else about his routines that were just lack luster. Celestino was a good solid coach, everyone in the skating circuit knew that, but the routines just weren't clicking with Yuri's artistic flair. The routine and the skater weren't meshing and that was part of the reason they weren't working.

As if summoned Viktor glanced at his phone readout and raised a brow. "Speak of the devil, hello? Celestino?"

"Ciao, ciao, Viktor. I'm glad I caught you. I wanted to apologize for what happened at the Grand Prix banquet. Yuri was a little upset and let the alcohol get him."

"It's no problem, but what kept you in your apology, the banquet was over a month ago." Viktor asked tightening the laces on his skates.

"Well, it was brought up in a recent conversation. The press never got wind of his little outburst and I wanted to personally thank you and Chris for not leaking any of that ugly info." There was a long pause and a sigh from the other end. "There's already been enough of that. Yuri has dismissed me as his coach."

"Eh? What?" Viktor suddenly grabbed the phone tighter in his hand. "He's not retiring is he? He's far too young to think about that."

"I don't think so, he said he has something he's going to work on, and then is gonna go back to Hasetsu to think about the next season."

"I see."Plans for the future, Viktor thought and stared down at his skates with a frown. He'd been thinking a lot about that himself. "So," deciding to lighten the mood he smiled and lounged back in his seat. "You never told us who won the dance battle. Yuri made me a very honoring proposition."

"I suggest you forget anything Yuri told you while in that state of mind." Celestino said a little bad tempered. "In fact it's best we forget that night happened at all. Ciao, Ciao, Viktor, good luck in the World's."

With that Celestino hung up. Viktor frowned down at his phone and clicked it off and tucked it into the pocket of his jacket. Folding his hands he leaned his elbows on his knees and stared at the wall of the rink. In the background he could hear his rink mates practicing and talking amongst themselves.

What had Celestino meant by that? What was so damaging about a little drinking and dancing? What would be so upsetting? Did Celestino know about Yuri asking him to be his coach? Was that was bothering him?

Viktor had never coached anyone before, he'd given advice now and again to younger skaters and rink mates but he'd never been a firm teacher like-

"Vitya!" Yakov called out to Viktor scowling. "What are you daydreaming about. You've been distracted for weeks, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing to be concerned about, Yakov. Just studying some possibilities."

"What possibilities? We're reaching the pique of the season, now is not the time for you to get distracted by stupid things."

"Hmmmm…" Viktor shut off his phone and leaned back on the wall. "Yakov… do you like coaching?"

"Hmmm? Why do you ask?"

"Just a question, I'm wondering if you enjoy bossing me around."

"It isn't bossing around, if you aren't listening or obeying orders. Now you can either get back to practice, or I'll find better use of my time than standing here and indulging your distractions!" Yakov huffed and stalked off shouting for Georgi to stand straighter.

Watching Yakov made Viktor laugh. Perhaps coaching wasn't a good idea afterall. Viktor couldn't really picture himself being prickly and strict and walking around sour faced like Yakov and most of the coaches he'd trained with.

Over the past couple weeks he had focused only on the World's competition. He hadn't seen Yuri, but news traveled that he failed in the Japanese Nationals and his season was over. It was strange that Viktor felt a bit disappointed in that, more so it was strange that he'd been hoping to see Yuri again. The guy had barely been a blip on his radar before the Banquet Dance-off… and now he wished he'd paid more attention. He wondered if Yuri was at that onsen he talked about, relaxing in hot water and surrounded by his family. Viktor couldn't help but envy that.

 _ **That was Chapter 1! Yay! I decided to do this fic because I wanted to get deeper into what Viktor was feeling and what had pushed his decisions toward coaching Yuri. I plan to skim over the timeline of the anime and maybe even go a little further predicting what I think Season 2 has in store. Make sure to stay tuned for the next chapter.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Internet Sensation**_


	2. The Internet Sensation

**The Reason**

 _ **Summary: Ever since that fateful day at the Grand Prix Banquet, Victor Nikiforov has found it difficult to ignore the pull on his emotions that younger skater Yuri Katsuki caused.**_

 _ **Author's Note: I originally spelled Victor's name with a K rather than a C. I've decided to change it not only because I think it's the proper spelling, but also makes more sense when "Vicchan" is talked about.**_

 **Chapter 2: The Internet Sensation**

Yuri hadn't gone home yet. He closed things off with Celestino but continued to use the ice rink in Detroit for private practices. Ever since his loss in the nationals he'd been super depressed and had briefly lost his love for skating. Watching the others skate though fueled him, made him want to get back in the fray. Despite his weight not being where it should he continued to practice everyday, and wondered how he could bring the joy back in skating.

He thought about home, about the onsen and Ice Castle where he'd grown up skating. Yuko who had been two years his senior, was both his friend and childhood crush. Nishigori was an older kid and had deep feelings for Tokyo. He had teased Yuri because of his close relationship to her, but as they got older he and Nishigori became good friends. Nishifori and Yoko got married nearly straight out of high school and they now had a set of triplets called Axel, Lutz, and Loop.

It was a little hard to imagine Yoko as a mother, she'd always been so pretty and vibrant and loved skating he wondered why she hadn't pursued the sport herself. Then again she wasn't like him, ever since he was certified in the JFS he'd thought about nothing but skating. He didn't have nor care about romantic relationships, and the friends he did have were mostly other competitors in the sport or people who supported him.

There was one girl he'd been close to in college, one who was a music major and had composed a song for him on his request. However when the music was rejected things had gotten awkward and she'd gone off to pursue her own career. The thought of that brought on a new wave of depression and he sat on the bench outside the rink. His phone vibrated and he lifted up to see Pitchit had text him asking if he had stream watched the Russian nationals and European championship.

"That's right, Victor won both of them." Sliding his thumb over the screen he opened a link that showed Victor's free program "Stay close to me." Watching Yuri was reminded of the first time he'd seen Victor skate. It was the Junior championship and Victor's hair had been long and silver, the expressions on his face and the way his body moved still made Yuri's insides warm and twist around.

He and Yuko had copied Victor all the time, practicing his routines together and trying to imitate the magic he created on the ice. It had always been so much fun…

... Inspired Yuri smiled suddenly and eyed the routine carefully, he played it over and over before stepping out onto the rink again, and started imitating his idol.

He thought about Yuko as he skated and wondered how she would feel seeing him skate Victor's whole routine. He'd never been good at the Quad flip, but he could triple it, or turn it into a toe loop if he couldn't nail it down. The components didn't have to be the same, but he would make sure all the artistic elements were nailed down. He downloaded the music, and played it in his ears as he skated.

The song was very sorrowful, like a lost soul seeking comfort and love. He didn't understand the words, but like dance and skating music transcended language, and the emotions of the music always came through. He skated with his heart, letting the music encompass him… and he found his happiness again.

The world's were the last big competition of the season and as expected Victor had obliterated his competition. With five gold medals tucked in his arsenal many questioned what he would do now, and if this was the time to retire from skating. However Victor hated the thought of retirement, but more he hated the fact that they all could be right.

He had a theme and music picked out for his next short program and was already in the process of choreographing the routine… but he just couldn't find the spark. He was used to surprising the audience, giving them more than what they expected, and excelling past competition. However when he saw young skaters like his rink mate Yuri Plisetsky coming into the fray of the senior competition, it left him shaken to wonder what he could possibly do to stand against it. He had talent, he had popularity, but what he lacked was the fighting drive. He could act out what the music was describing, but the feelings and emotions were lackluster.

He needed inspiration, something to give him spirit and drive. Like that night at the banquet. It had been months since that day Yuri Katsuki had pulled all of them onto the dance floor, but Victor remembered it vividly. Yuri Katsuki may have been drunk, but all that alcohol had done was break down the walls of shyness and had released the man of passion and drive inside. He only wished that Yuri had brought such vitality to the ice.

Coming home he set his coat and keys aside, and pat Macca on the head as the large poodle came up to nuzzle and bark affectionately. Sighing after a long day of practice he flopped onto the couch and let Macca jump and curl around his feet keeping him warm. Victor pulled out his phone and lounged as he browsed through social media to see what the others were all doing. His fingers paused when he came across a video and spotted Yuri's face.

His heart did a quick dance in his chest when he saw his name attached as well. "Yuri Katsuki" tries to skate Victor's FS program "Stay close to me."

"What's this?" He whispered and played the video. He recognized the opening moves, whoever uploaded the video hadn't put music up, but Victor could clearly hear the music in his head just from watching Yuri skate. The jumps weren't as difficult as his own, but the core of the program was there. Victor's eyes stared at the screen watching as the dewy eyed youngster showed such raw emotion and expression in a way that Victor had always craved to.

Victor suddenly wanted to create a program for him, wanted to see what he would do with a high difficulty program rather than the lukewarm programs his other coaches had given him to perform. Most coaches were always so focused on the technical aspects of a program that they forget the true beauty behind skating. Victor knew if Yuri skated one of HIS programs the performance would be...

 _If I win this dance battle, you'll become my coach. Be my coach, Victor!_

His eyes harden, and pulling his gaze from the screen he stared straight ahead with fierce determination. Inspiration had hit a bullseye in his heart. Turning off the video he called Yakov and asked him to get a press conference ready for him. He packed his and Macca's things, then made some more calls for some workers to pack up the other things he considered necessities. He called a cab and headed to the location of the press conference. He saw reporters and camera crews getting ready for the interview and eyed him speculatively.

"What's all this about Vitya?" Yakov frowned and saw the suitcase. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I've made my decision about the upcoming season. I thought the press would like to know what I've decided." Fixing his hair Victor set his luggage down and walked out to meet with the press waving with a big smile. "Hi, thank you all for coming. I wanted to answer the questions you all have been asking about what to expect from this coming season. I've decided to take the season off."

There was a brief silence and then bullets of more questions. Laughing Victor held up his hands. "Easy, easy, I can't tell you anything in full detail as of yet. Let's just say I was inspired by a video I saw recently. Watching it made me think about my career in depth and I need to think about what my next move is. Now for this season I'd like to give coaching a try, and I hope you all would look forward to the results in this years Grand Prix Final. That's all thank you for coming!"

With a wave he shut the doors barring them out then looked at his watch. "Well then that was productive, I should get going I have a plane to catch."

Yakov stood there dumbstruck. He thought for a minute he'd gone deaf and blind at what he'd just witnessed. He had to run to catch up to Victor who was already outside in the snow making his way to the curb to call his cab.

"Wait! Vitya! Don't go, stay here!" He pleaded with him. Victor turned his head offering a small smile at the sour faced man who'd been as close to him as family.

"Yakov, you were the best coach I've ever had. You always will be." Keeping his voice calm and persuasive he strolled back to the old man offering a smile.

"If you leave now you can never come back."

Dropping his suitcase Victor walked to Yakov. Closing the distance he hugged his coach, and kissed his cheek.

"Dasvidaniya." He backed up and called a cab. Yakov jumped in with him, they rode in silence all the way to the gate, when Victor was about to board he slowly turned and smiled waving. "I'm sorry I can't do what you say this time."

Yakov's eyes lit with anger.

"What do you mean this time?! You've never listen or do what I say!"

"You should come visit Japan when you've got the time!" Victor laughed and boarded the plane. Lounging in his first class seat he sighed and snuggled back into the plush seats. Outside the snow was falling in calm fluffy flakes and there was a little twist in his heart at leaving the familiar scenery behind… but as they landed in Japan the pain ebbed to wonder and excitement at the new surroundings.

He hadn't been to Japan since his last competition in Tokyo, and even then the surroundings here were a lot different. The city Hasetsu was quiet and serene, and there was a chill in the air from the april snow. Macca walked beside him on his leash happy to get out of the cramped pet accommodations and out in the open.

"Now let's see…" Victor looked down at his guidebook. "Yuri wasn't very specific on what onsen his family ran but it seems there's only one left in the city so that must be it. Come, Maccachin, let's go find our protege!"

Humming happily to himself Victor eyed the city with wonder and delight. He eyed the closed shops and yawned a bit. While it was early morning in Japan it would be about midnight at home in Russia. He saw the steam rising up from the onsen and his eyes lit up. "Now that looks inviting."

He came in and called out in Japanese. "Konnichiwa! Excuse me, I would like to check in, please."

"Yokozo, sir." The older man smiled with a cheeky affection and looked down at Macca. "Well, well your dog looks like a bigger version of our Vicchan."

"Vicchan?" Victor gave a questioning glance down to his dog then to the older man.

"Yep, our son named him after his idol… ah come to think of it you look a lot like him too." Completely oblivious Toshiro set out the books for Victor to sign. Victor filled out the paperwork and stretched out the kinks in his muscles.

"You must be tired, why not take a soak in the bath. It's still early so not many people are here yet."

"Spasibo… ah I mean Arigatou." Victor rubbed Macca's head ,and let him out front so he could play in the yard with all the snow. He followed Toshiro to the locker room and took up the robe he was given. He then stripped naked and headed out to baths. He noticed most were inside and away from the snow… but when he saw the large stone bath he strolled right out and dipped inside.

Now this was heaven. The hot water soothed all the aches and pains from a long flight away and he smiled up at the snowy sky. He could get used to this. It was minutes later when he heard the door burst open and Yuri stood there, mouth slacked and eyes wide open.

"V-Victor… why are you here?"

Silly boy, Victor thought with a smile as he slowly stood up naked with no sign of embarrassment or modesty, you invited me, remember?

"Yuri!" He greeted with an extension of his hand. "Starting today I'm going to be your new coach. You are going to get to the Grand Prix Final, and you're going to win." At least if I have anything to say about it, he added silently and winked at him.

"Eh, eh… EH?!" Yuri couldn't hide the shock on his face. The fact his idol was staring him straight faced and buck naked was baffling.

"Don't be so surprised Yuri. Come take a load off and join me in the bath." sitting again he lounged. "It feels wonderful."

" uh, I uh can't I have to uh shovel show please excuse me." he turned and ran.

"Okay we'll talk later then!" He called out and hummed rubbing the water into his skin. Victor couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so relaxed. If he ever went back to Russia he would definitely make a point of coming back every chance he could. He also planned on letting all his friends know about this little spot of heaven. That was later though. If he posted any pictures he knew the press would find him and interrupt the flow and her had a feeling Yuri still needed time to process all this.

The boy had gained weight, Victor frowned. He was discriminative but a figure skater had to maintain a certain physique. The boy would have to drop at least 20 maybe 30 pounds before the real coaching began.

He got out off the bath and slipped into the robe he'd been given. Yuri sat with his mom at a small table on the floor and he quickly joined them.

"Hello there, you must be Yuri's mother. Yoroshiku."

" my such manners and you speak Japanese very well."

"Thank you, I'm fluent in Japanese, English, Swedish and French. I thought it would be useful since I travel all over. I'm working on my Chinese and German as well."

"Such a still cultured man. Yuri also speaks many languages he went to college studying to be a linguist."

"Okaasan…" Yuri blushed and stared at Victor still baffled by his presence. His mom got up and took a tray of food setting it down in front of him. The fish was a simple rice plate with chicken. Victor gobbled it up and within minutes of eating slumped over to sleep.

Yuri pulled his legs to his chest and watched him. His idol, man he'd worshipped for years was laying in front of him, sleeping so soundly. For nearly an hour he just say and watched unable to take his eyes off him.

"Victor...I don't understand. You want to be my coach? Why?"

He heard the front door slamming open and Minako's voice shouting out.

"Yuri why the hell aren't you answering your phone?!"

 _ **Second chapter finished! As a reminder I plan on skimming over the main timeline focusing on Victor's emotions and feelings throughout the story. I also plan on including more intel on some of the side characters.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Getting to know you**_


	3. Getting to know you

**The Reason**

 _ **Summary: Ever since that fateful day at the Grand Prix Banquet, Victor Nikiforov has found it difficult to ignore the pull on his emotions that younger skater Yuri Katsuki caused.**_

 _ **Author's Note: I originally spelled Victor's name with a K rather than a C. I've decided to change it not only because I think it's the proper spelling, but also makes more sense when "Vicchan" is talked about.**_

 **Chapter 3:** _ **Getting to know you**_

Victor made a bright happy face as he admired his new room. The accommodations were small but cozy. He likes the traditional Japanese decor and tatami mats. Macca was already padding at the floor trying to dig in.

"I'll make it work." Victor told Yuri and eyed him thoroughly. During dinner he decided the best way to get the most out of Yuri was to get to know him. Victor barely knew the young man but disobeying told him there was a deep rooted feeling ready to sprout to the surface.

"Yuri," he knelt down in front of him. "I want to know everything about you. What rink do you skate at, what hobbies do you have? Is there a girl you like?"

His fingers stroke over Yuri's face his eyes soft and admiring. His skin was soft and warm under his touch and he couldn't help but stroke it gently over the cheek and under the chin.

"Let's get to know each other. A relationship like this needs to be built on trust does it not?"

Yuri's heart skipped and rebuffed causing panic to rush through him. He bolted back from instinct his body trembling and the blood draining out of his face.

"What's the matter? Why'd you run away?"

"It's nothing." Yuri swallowed hard. "It's late I'm going to bed." Scrambling up he made a dart for his room down the hall. Victor's eyes lit up at that.

"What a good idea," He went through his luggage to find his sleeping gear, and motioned Macca to follow him down the hall. Standing outside his door Victor began to knock. "Yuri, open up let's have a slumber party! Come on it's a perfect way for us to learn more about each other."

Victor waited for several more minutes, he tried to get Yuri's attention but the boy ignored his calls and kept his door firmly closed. Sighing and giving up Victor retreated to his room and lay out on the floor cuddling with Macca. He supposed it was expected. The guy was shy, that he noticed right off, but Victor knew there was something lodged deep inside waiting to explode. He would have to find a way to really get to know him. Tomorrow he'd drag the little piggy out of bed and head to the skating rink he uses, and get a feel of his hometown.

In the other room Yuri had to will himself to sleep. His heart was pounding so fast still and it took him nearly an hour before his eyes could finally close. Even then his sleep was restless, He tossed and turned as dreams plagued him. He saw Victor skating, the song "Stay close to me" playing and Yuri felt himself skating along beside him. A moment drew on as their fingertips touched and Yuri glanced over at him, those fingers lacing and they circled around each other staring, and smiling.

Then the rhythm kicked up, a high pumping spanish guitar and the movement stopped. Victor's blue eyes pierced through and he stomped his skates in a flamenco step. Yuri mimicked the movements like a mirror the two of them facing off like two bulls ready to charge. They slid and skid and came into each other's arms foreheads pressed tight together then ripped away as the music swarmed and beat vivaciously.

As the music reached it's climax swirling capes of red appeared around them, their costumes glittering black sequins and hands twisting and whipping the capes around until the music ended and the cape came up to cover their panting and sweat slicked bodies.

Yuri swore he could taste Victor's breath as he awoke. His face was flushed and his heart pounding rapidly in his chest again. Groaning at the time on the clock he covered his face with his hands.

" _What is wrong with me?"_ He asked himself mentally. _"We've barely ever spoken, because I've always considered him like a far away god, a level I could never reach. Now he's here, in the same house, wanting to coach me."_

His breath caught as he came to a realization. He lowered his hands, eyes shining. Of course… the reason his heart was pounding so hard… was because he was happy.

Despite having not gotten much sleep, Yuri found he had an abundance of energy, he was anxious to get started and now that he had a label for his anxious feelings he wasn't as nervous as before. Victor rode a bike he'd rented in town and had Yuri jogging behind him for the exercise.

The people at Hasetsu Ice Castle were shocked but warm welcoming. The moment Victor stepped out onto the ice he felt right at home. He went over his entire routine, the Nishigori family watching and admiring from the sidelines along with yuri whom he forbade from entering the rink. The ice was well kept and despite being a small town rink had a good size and feel to it.

Over the next couple days Victor bounced between the rink and watching Yuri in his daily exercises. He took opportunities to question him about his home, family and friends.

"Your parents have run the hot springs since before you were born, and I can see what it's lasted beyond its pass competitors. Your family is very friendly and charming and the hot springs quiet and calming. You say that Yoko was the Madonna of Hasetsu Ice Castle?"

"That's what people called her. She never really got serious about figure skating but she loves the sport, she watches it all the time, and her triplets are groupies, they know more about the sport than most grown ups." Yuri explained between reps.

"I see, and what about Minako? I feel like I've seen her before but I'm not sure where."

"These days Minako is a ballet instructor, but when she was younger she used to travel everywhere as a dancer." Yuri paused his reps to smile at the memory. "I spent more time in her ballet studio than at home, and she was the one who got me into skating. She does like to meddle though." Yuri laughed and continued his exercises.

Victor listened to his story and saw the apparent affection for the ballet instructor. With a quick smirk he tilted his head upward. "So do you have feelings for Minako."

"What?" Yuri stumbled and immediately sat beside Victor to keep himself from falling. "No, no, no it's nothing like that."

"Well do you have a lover?" Victor continued to pry, he'd asked on the soft points but it was time they dived deeper, he wanted to see the passionate Yuri like he had the night of the banquet, the who'd danced with such heat and exuberance.

"No." Yuri admitted glumly.

"What about Ex-lovers?" He continued to pry.

"No Comment." Yuri said sourly and jolted as Victor's face instantly got close. A brief flash of the dream came to mind and the scent of Victor's breath had him holding up his hands. "Please Stop!"

Victor had been ready to tell him all about his own previous lovers, but he saw the discomfort and panic on Yuri's face and stopped as requested. Sighing he slumped forward and propped his head on his knees. He had to find a way to get Yuri to open up to him… but how?

Being a man who had never been to the more rural parts of Japan Victor had a hard time not playing tourist. He enjoyed the scenery, posted pictures of himself in front of Hasetsu castle, down at the market, or along the beach. Within days the press caught wind of it and attacked both ice Castle, and the Hasetsu Onsen. Luckily Yuri kept mostly out of sight, exercising, and training in Minako's studio. Victor didn't want any distractions, and didn't want anyone to see Yuri til he was in top form again. The next time the press saw Yuri, the man was gonna be his student, and the future Grand Prix Champion… he'd see to that.

First he had to choreograph his routine. The short programs he'd been toying with were just the thing but he wasn't entirely sure which one would suit Yuri more. On Love: Eros and Agape were gonna be his own short programs come next season, but he knew if he skated them himself his heart just wouldn't be in it. No these programs needed fresh faces. No way he'd be able to do them justice otherwise.

"Hey Victor! You up for a little chat!?"

Victor paused midskate and glanced over. He found not only his own Yuri, but also his junior companion Yuri Plisetsky.

"Yuri! I didn't even know you were here. I'm surprised Yakov let you come. Did you need something?" At Yuri's dark look Victor chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "That's not a happy face…I take it I forgot something."

"Damn right you did! Get off the ice old man! You've got some explaining to do!" Plisetsky waited until Victor had strapped on his guards before laying into him. "What's the big idea coming here to train this fat pig? You promised to choreograph MY routine for my senior debut remember?"

"Ah, now I remember. I'm sorry but you know how I forget about things sometimes."

"Yeah, I'm painfully aware, but a promise is a promise. You're going to choreograph my new program like you said! We're going back to Russia!" Plisetsky shouted his eyes fierce. Victor caught the look of sudden panic and abandonment in Yuri's eyes.

Torn between keeping his promises Victor held his chin and stared at the two younger men in front of him. Both of them were polar opposites, the Russian Yuri was a hissing white cat furious and spitting with a threatening look in the eyes. While the Japanese Yuri was soft and quiet, his big brown eyes silently pleading like a lonely pup.

Struck with sudden inspiration Victor snapped his fingers. "I've got it, I'll choreograph both your routines to the same music."

"WHAT!?" Both Yuri's shouted and expressed their disbelief and displeasure.

"Not to worry, this particular song has two different arrangements. I shall choreograph two different programs to different parts of the same song. The two of you will compete to see which one can surprise the audience more."

And so the Hot Springs on Ice challenge was put into effect. With the help of the Nishigori family, and Minako the word of the competition had spread like wildfire. Plisetsky, nicknamed Yurio by Yuri's older sister, decided to stay at the onsen so he could be close to Victor.

Victor had always been fond of Yurio. Despite the boy's bad temper, Victor admired his natural grace and talent. The boy was constantly testing his limits, pushing past all barrier given to him, defiantly even. Victor thought it was a lot like having a little brother to look after.

Victor didn't mind this little side step in his plans, in fact he was thrilled with it. The idea of setting this up would be a great test for Yuri, and it solved his problem of what program to give him. Seeing the differences between the two Yuri's had cinched it. Yuri's passive behavior had to be breached, and Eros would be the key. He just had to convince Yuri of that.

Once dinner was done, and Yurio was falling asleep Victor went looking for Yuri, but wasn't able to find him. When Mari came down to clean up the table he looked to her. "Where's Yuri."

"He took off a while ago. He either went to Minako's place, or otherwise down to Ice Castle. It's what he does." Mari grumbled, still a bit miffed that he took off without helping her clean Yurio's room.

"What do you mean it's what he does?"

"I mean that this isn't a rare occurence for him. He lives here, but he doesn't spend much time at the hot springs. He's always going off someplace, and it's usually one of two places."

"I see…" a lead, Victor thought and stood up. He glanced down at the sleeping Yurio and pressed a finger to his lips. "I'll be back. Try not to wake him, he gets grumpy easily." Grabbing his coat and gloves he headed out. Following the mental map he'd been building over the past couple weeks Victor made his way down to the bar minako owned near her ballet studio. Sliding in he saw the place was quiet as a tomb with only a few guests tucked in corners with a quiet drink… but no Yuri.

"Hey Victor, what are you doing down here?"

"I heard from Mari that Yuri might be here." He took a seat in front of her.

"Yuri? He doesn't come here… Mari was talking about my studio. You see whenever Yuri gets anxious practicing always chills him out. So he goes down to the rink and I usually go with him." Seeing the keen interest in Victor's eyes Minako kept her voice talkative. "Ice Castle let him skate whenever he wants if it's not already booked. He's always been an anxious guy, and he came as far as he did because he had a safe place where he could practice on his own. He's no genius but he works hard and he truly loves to skate"

Victor leaned in accepting the glass she offered him and taking a sip. His eyes stared down at the counter as he thought about Yuri. He could imagine the young man as a boy, getting frustrated, or upset and letting the ice comfort him as it had always been a comfort to Victor. The rink was home, it was a sentiment that all Figure Skaters could relate to.

"Thank you, Minako, for the drink and the chat." He slid the glass over. "I shall see you tomorrow." He walked out, and after taking a brief glance inside the dark ballet studio decided to make his way to Ice Castle. Yuri was there, practicing as expected but Victor didn't want to disturb him. He spotted the Nishigori's and joined them in the control booth that looked over the ice behind shaded windows. Through the glass Victor watched as Yuri went through basic practices, making figure eights, floating backwards and just circling the rink.

Yuko pressed her hands on the control panel and leaned in to get a closer look at her childhood friend. The look on his face read both concentration and frustration. There was something eating at him, she knew it, and wondered if Victor saw it to.

"He's been coming to practice by himself for forever." Nishigori broke the silence feeling like he had to give some kind of opening to the conversation.

"It shows you just how much he loves the sport." Yuko agreed her eyes calming and her lips smiling. "You know, even as a kid he didn't even want to play with his friends."

"To be fair he was never really great at making friends to play with. He's not very good at putting himself out there on or off the ice. I don't want this to be the end for him." Nishigori confessed to Victor glancing his direction before looking back out at Yuri. His wife nodded and leaned into him slightly.

"Neither do I. The thing you really should know about Yuri is he's actually a pretty sore loser."

That brought Victor's attention. He narrowed his gaze on Yuri, and the banquet came back to mind. The dance off… it had been a challenge, a rematch. So that's what had started it, a chance at redemption, and a way to prove his talent. Victor's lips spread in a smile.

"I hope you can bring out a side of him we haven't seen before."

"So all I need is a magic spell to turn a piggy into a prince."

At the questioning murmurs and gazes Victor waved them off.

"It's nothing… thank you, I feel like I know Yuri a lot better now."

He confirmed that when he announced the music to his two students bright and early the following morning. As he expected Yuri's experience showed when he asked how the music made them feel.

Yuri's response was more what he wanted, he immediately related to Agape, recognizing the pure tone and sensitivity of the piece. Yurio on the other hand had the typical teenager response, immediately rejecting it.

When he played Eros Victor saw the change in Yuri's eyes, the shock and surprise, the tense of his muscles and immediate need to move. Yuri closed his eyes listening, and without even needing to be close to him Victor knew his heart pounded to the rhythmic beat.

"I call dibs! This is the one I want to skate to!" Yurio declared glaring at Yuri as if daring him to say otherwise. Victor had to hide back a chuckle.

"The first piece is On Love: Agape, and it's theme is unconditional love." Victor explained ignoring Yurio's claim. "This, is On Love: Eros and it's theme sexual love. Now here are your assignments. You get Eros," he pointed at Yuri, "and you get Agape." Then to Yurio.

Victor had to hold in his laughter as the two immediately had the shocked, panicked and angry responses he'd been hoping for. He always loved surprising people. He knew this was the best way to get these two out of their comfort zones. Yurio had to step out of his bad boy persona or he'd never excell, and Yuri needed a stronger more passionate persona to fuel him through competition.

"If I win you're coming back to Russia with me, and you'll be my coach, well do you accept those terms?" Yurio sneered and challenged. Victor, admiring his confidence and burning desire to win he agreed

"I do. What about you, Yuri." Victor turned his eyes to Yuri who'd been quiet, but silently panicking. Yuri's eyes lifted, the two meeting gazes. "What is it that you want from me?"

What did he want? Yuri thought briefly before easily finding the answer. He didn't want Victor to leave, he wanted Victor to stay. He wanted things to go on as they had been for the past several weeks. He wanted them to train together, live together, eat…

"I want to eat pork cutlet bowls with you." He admitted catching Victor a bit off guard. "I want to keep winning and keep eating pork cutlet bowls with you. So I'll dance to Eros, and I'll give it all the Eros I've got!"

And the first barrier against Yuri's emotions had been broken through.

 _ **Thank you for your support. I hope you all are enjoying this. I'm doing my best not to mimic the anime and put my own little twist and theories on it. You'll start to see more the further along we go.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Eros Fantasy**_


	4. The Eros Fantasy

**The Reason**

 _ **Summary: Ever since that fateful day at the Grand Prix Banquet, Victor Nikiforov has found it difficult to ignore the pull on his emotions that younger skater Yuri Katsuki caused.**_

 _ **Author's Note: I originally spelled Victor's name with a K rather than a C. I've decided to change it not only because I think it's the proper spelling, but also makes more sense when "Vicchan" is talked about.**_

 **Chapter 4: The Eros Fantasy**

It had taken Victor time to fully complete both short programs, Yuri's Eros had been nearly completed but Yurio's Agape had still been a fresh idea and ground work. Now knowing who'd be skating it he made the choreography plenty challenging to bring out Yurio's natural ability. Yurio's real challenge though was finding the source of his unconditional love. He was still too young to have any true appreciation for something as complicated as a romantic relation, but Victor hoped his relationships with family would become the springboard and open up a whole new chapter for Yurio's skating.

As for Yuri the Eros choreography intimidated him immediately, and Victor could see it. The boy had been a blushing, stuttering mess when becoming a witness to the program.

"As far as the components go, what Quads can you do?"

"I can do the toe loop, and the sowcow in practice but I've never landed it in competition…" realizing what he'd said Yuri's face went frantic. "But, but I can work on it, I'd like to try if you let me!"

"Hmmm…" Victor wanted Yuri's program to be high difficulty, but the boy would first have to find some confidence in himself before Victor gave him something to choke on before he could even bite in. "I'll work with Yurio first. Why don't you practice your basics. I don't plan on wasting the day teaching you something you can't do."

Victor's eyes suddenly changed from a friendly smile to deep and serious.

"How many times have you choked, Yuri? You have shown everyone that you have what it takes to win, so why haven't you?"

"Probably because, I lack confidence."

"That's right." Victor nodded his head and skated in close. "So my job is to help you find that confidence and embrace it." Unable to resist, and helping him a sexual mood to get his juices flowing Victor grabbed Yuri by the chin, his thumb running over Yuri's bottom lip as he leaned in close. "Unleash the Eros within you," Victor whispered his eyes soft and seductive, looking into the frightened and somehow aroused brown orbs of his student. "Maybe no one has seen it but I know it's there, smoldering deep down inside you waiting for its chance to come out."

Something clicked, Victor's mouth was so close to his that Yuri's heart began to pound and the dream of them dancing and skating together came back in a fury and flash. Why did he suddenly have a desperate urge to kiss him? They were both men! It was wrong… so… very…

"Can you show it to me?" Victor's voice was as smooth as cream, and his gaze so fierce and passionate. Yuri inhaled deep breathing in Victor's scent, his eyes going wet and his mouth parting as if welcoming Victor's.

"You're supposed to be teaching me not chatting with the piggy!" Yurio shouted across the ice. The moment snapped like a twig and Yuri's face went bright red at the realization he'd been seriously close to kissing his idol.

"Da, now then Yuri while you're training I also want you to be thinking." Victor smiled confidently. "I want to know what Eros means to you."

What Eros means to him? Was he crazy? Yuri wondered why Victor had all these high expectations of him. He'd never had any real connection to love, let alone sexual. His first time had been when he was 21 back in Detroit, but the affair had been brief and not altogether enjoyable.

There hadn't been any real chemistry, just curiosity and an itch to scratch. These days Yuri rarely even thought of it, Skating had always been his entire life, it's what he lived and breathed, and no girl had ever tempted him to step away from it.

He was a man, he got sexual urges like everyone else but they were never a real priority for him… and he understood Eros in theory… in fact he could clearly see the tale the program had been telling. The Enigmatic Playboy who had dames left and right falling at his feet, seeks the most beautiful and tempting female there. They play the game of love, and the woman falls for him, but getting what he had wanted the playboy tosses the woman aside, and moves on.

It wasn't him at all. One he'd never really had females falling for him, let alone having the gall to…

He paused and got a gloomy look on his face as he thought of the female he'd shoved away, she'd been clingy and interested but Yuri hadn't been interested, didn't want to be. He could still remember the hurt look on her face when he' shoved her aside when she'd tried to comfort him after a rink mate's accident. She hadn't come near him after that.

It wasn't a memory he liked to think about, and he doubted it was one he could really use in this scenario. This was about sexuality, not aloofness. If anything he was more like the beautiful maiden, the one who resists the playboy's advances not wanting to be tangled up in his affairs…

That thought had him flushing and he shook his head and rubbed his hair staring blankly. The long day he and Yurio had put in had stressed them both out, and though the hot springs eased the ache in the muscles it did little to deter from his busy brain.

" _Damn it"_ he thought to himself with a scowl. _"I'm a 23 year old man, I could produce sexuality if I wanted… I just need the right motivation."_

"Hey, quick favor." Victor came out, naked as a babe, and smiling brightly.. "I need a photo of myself in the bath so I can post it online."

This man, Yuri thought, exuded Eros and confidence without even trying, For some reason that really pissed him off.

"Sorry we don't let people take photos in here."

"Really? Why not?" Victor walked into the bath setting his phone on the towel to keep it dry. "This outside bath is so scenic, it would make great publicity for your family's onsen."

"Let's just say it's against the law to post those kinds of photos for public display." Yuri explained. Beside him Yurio let out a frustrated sigh and climbed out.

"I'm out, I'm going to see how long before dinner is done." He grabbed his towel and tied it firmly around his waist before going inside. Yuri watched after him and slowly turned his head to glance back at Victor who lounged back comfortably, but watched him. The gaze made the heat rush up into Yuri's cheeks.

"So have you thought about what Eros is to you, Yuri?"

"Ah, well I've been giving it thought but I haven't made any definite discovery." He admitted and sunk low in the bath til only his eyes remained above water. He blew bubbles in deep thought before sitting upright again. "What does Eros mean to you, Victor?"

"Both you and Yurio have asked me the same question… but unlike Yurio I can give you a more clear cut answer." He swam close to Yuri and tugging on a piece of his hair to pull it out of the way Victor leaned in to whisper. "Eros, to me is something that takes away your rational thought. It's a passion that drives you, and motivates you do anything for it."

Dropping the hair away Victor grabbed hold of his chin and turned his face up and smiled down at him. "Does that make more sense to you now?"

"Um, uh, yeah… yeah it does. I uh, I think I'll go with Yurio to see what's keeping dinner." Yuri scrambled up, his face felt so hot that he felt dizzy and delirious.

At dinner Yuri scowled at his noodles and broccoli and eyed the pork cutlet bowls in front of Victor and Yurio. Sighing he lay his face down on the table in a matching image of Yurio who was still drained from his visit to the temple.

Victor munched down his bowl his eyes giving brief glances to his two students. Yuri seemed to be in a drifting daze, his mind clearly thinking but his eyes looking dead. A line a drool began to eek at the side of his mouth… and suddenly.

"THAT'S IT! PORK CUTLET BOWLS! THAT'S WHAT EROS IS TO ME!" Yuri claimed, his eyes wild with realization. Victor stared, and thought about what he'd said. While it wasn't a normal answer, he could see how that particular one would motivate Yuri, particularly since the pork cutlet bowl was by far one of his own favorite dishes.

"I, I'm sorry, that's not right is it." Dizzy still from the bath and obviously delirious from hunger Yuri tried to take back the answer but Victor laughed it off.

"Okay, we'll go with that for now. It's unique at the very least."

"Heh," Yurio laughed. "Are you serious?"

Thoroughly embarrassed Yuri got up and ran out, with gear in hand he ran all the way to ice castle, ranting to himself about what an idiot he was. He decided to go over the choreography he memorized from the first showing. His hands running over his body and making him shudder a bit. He shook it off and smacked his cheeks.

"Get a grip on yourself, Yuri. You can handle this."

He spent hours just getting the feel of the choreography, memorizing the movements, executing them without discomfort or worry. He hoped Victor would notice, he didn't want to appear inadequate on their true first practice session.

Yuri wanted to win, in fact Yuri couldn't remember when he'd wanted anything more. Sure when he'd gone to the Grand Prix Final he wanted gold, but not nearly as much as he wanted Victor as his coach. He didn't want to lose Victor, he'd come to rely on him, to need him for support and guidance. They'd just started, and no way was Yuri going to let him go.

That night he dreamed of Victor. It wasn't so much as a memory of their time, but a collaboration. The images almost looked black and white to him, with Victor adding flares of color wherever he went. Females swooned and squealed in admiration, other skaters bowed and praised him. Victor ignored them all and looked at him. He extended his hand out, the air around Yuri seemed to vibrate as color flushed all around, but he remained clad in black and backing away feeling unworthy of his time.

Victor kept coming, kept luring him in with smiles and charm. The two of them danced, hands raising palm to palm, eyes locked as the steps became almost seductive. Yuri wasn't sure why all his dreams of Victor seemed to have a spanish flare, with flamenco and paso… but maybe it was because the spanish were known for their passionate and erotic personalities.

As they danced Yuri began to enjoy himself more and more til he was smiling and loving every moment of it. The dancing slowed… and Yurio walked by, his intense green eyes confident and his mouth turned up in a sassy smirk. Victor eyed Yurio, and despite Yuri tugging on him, and calling out his name Victor cast him aside, and followed Yuri off into the distance… around him Yuri's world began to fade to gray again, until all that was left was the black.

Yuri shot out of bed, his breath panted out, his eyes wide and wet. He touched his cheeks feeling the tears on them.

"What… was that?"

Over the course of the next few days Victor worked with both Yuris not only on the choreography and jumps but also in their basic training and exercising. He wanted to make sure their practices wouldn't become routine and made sure that each day had their own little surprises in the end.

What he hadn't expected was for both Yuri's to find a sort of bond with each other, even to the point of Yurio teaching Yuri how to do a Quadruple sowcow. He enjoyed seeing skaters get along, and more so he was happy Yuri and Yurio were finding a unique friendship with each other.

He watched Yurio's performance, though there was no music, Victor could see and feel the unconditional love. It seemed the boy had found what he needed, and that thought left him both proud and a little worried. He didn't have any intention of going back to Russia, he wanted, no needed to stay here with Yuri… but he was lacking. The framework on his program was moving along steadily, but the emotions just weren't there and with Yuri whose strength was the performance it would seriously hurt.

Victor began to wonder if he'd made the challenge too difficult for him. He could tell Yuri was trying desperately to find the answers to his Eros but was coming up short. He hoped, no prayed that Yuri found it soon.

The day before the competition Minako had asked about costumes, and luckily for his boys he'd had all his costumes shipped over for them to browse through. Yuri went through them like a fangirl eying all the beautiful garments with awe and appreciation for each one.

When Yuri pulled out his costume from the Junior World Championship Victor's face read a happy nostalgia. He liked that Yuri carefully stroked the material as if they were both sharing the same sweet memory.

"I had long hair back then, it was designed to suggest both male and female genders."

Male and female… that was it. Yuri, thinking of his dream and of the story he'd told Nishigori Yuri clutched the costume to him. He found the missing piece of his Eros.

"I choose this one."

Though it was late Yuri banged on Minako's door, he was breathless and flushed and he looked at her with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry it's so late. Could you please teach me something. I want to learn how to move like a woman."

"Say what now?"

"I can't be the charming playboy, it just isn't me. I've decided to be the beautiful woman who seduces the playboy instead. I won't change the moves, but just how I move." He bounced on his toes as he waited for her to get decent and come down the stairs to the studio. Despite being grumpy she listened to his explanations. Minako wasn't entirely sure why it was such a necessity.. But then again Yuri had always been good at acting and portrayals, they were his strength in skating. If there was anything she could do to help, she would do it.

She watched him perform the masculine moves and her hand changed his positioning, the stretch of his fingers, the placement of his feet and hips… She watched his face, saw the change of expression and had to fan herself a little. Whatever they were doing, it was working.

The day of the competition had arrived and Ice Castle Hasetsu was bustling with people. There'd never been so many people crammed in here before and it was all in anticipation to see who'd win against the skating world's two Yuris.

Victor watched his students warm up and prepare for the event, his own gut twisting with nerves. Was this how a coach felt before a competition? Grabbing his chin he went into deep thought, thinking of the worse case scenario that Yurio won.

He hadn't wanted to go back to Russia, but if Yurio put up a solid performance he'll have earned his respect. Still, His eyes glanced over at Yuri, he'd gone to Japan for one purpose. If Yuri truly was the skater Victor imagined him to be, Yurio didn't stand a chance.

Yuko came in to let Yurio know it was time for him to come out, and the competition began.

Watching Yurio's program Victor carefully studied him, while the first part of the program was rich with beauty and feeling, the difficulty in the steps and jumps began to take their toll and Yuri lost his beauty. He danced with fervor trying desperately to finish each move, and his expression was pained. Yurio knew that he was slipping and it read all over his face.

Still it had been the best he'd see Yurio all week. The audience and spectators seemed to really enjoy it and the first half had been captivating. He'd performed all his jumps well too so Victor had to give credit where credit was due. He called out his praises and made sure Yurio did his bows to the audience before coming off the ice.

Victor's gaze turned to Yuri, and he was a bit surprised to see his face showing panic. The guy was pale, and looked ready to pass out. He walked over and stepped in front of him.

"Yuri… Yuri? Are you ready? You're up."

At Victor's sudden appearance Yuri's voice cracked and he held his mouth to keep him from squeaking in surprise. Before Victor had popped up he'd been caught in a moment of absolute fear of losing him. Seeing his face, hearing his voice Yuri instantly calmed… and his goal became clear in his mind.

"I'm going to become the tastiest Pork Cutlet Bowl you've ever seen. So please watch me. Promise!" He engulfed Victor in a tight hug. The older man's eyes widened briefly and then calmed. He could feel and hear Yuri's heart pounding tightly in his chest. He wasn't entirely sure what to say so spoke without even thinking.

"Of course, I love Pork Cutlet Bowls."

Yuri pulled from him and skated out onto the ice in presentation. He could still smell Victor's cologne, his promise echoing in his ears. He took his spot, his leg popped out as minako had shown him to accent the curve of a woman's hip.

Victor saw the slight change and leaned on the wall his eyes narrowing in concentration. Yuri briefly glanced up, he caught Yurios stare and frowned before closing his eyes again. He would skate for Victor. He would show him what he'd learned and that he was worthy of his attention and teaching. The music started and he let his hands roam over his body, skating off he popped a foot out and turned his eyes to Victor. If Victor did choose Yurio in the end, he'd make him regret it by showing the world what he'd be missing out on. He smirked, and the seduction began.

Victor let out a low whistle, wondering how Yuri had managed to perfect such a spine tingling glance. When he'd seen him in practice all his movements and looks had been strained, and forced… but now seeing him move and pulse along the ice Victor could see the intensity in it all, could feel Yuri's confidence and sexuality pulsing.

He winced at Yuri's triple axel, while the jump had been cleanly landed, the entrance and execution had been off… and again when he'd tried the quad sow. At least he'd managed to stay on his feet, and the performance hadn't faltered, Yuri kept character and even landed his most difficult jump the quad, triple combo in flawless confidence.

Victor couldn't help but smile, his technique wasn't perfect, but the performance marks would be flawless. If this had been a true competition the judges would give the win to Yurio by a hair… but to Victor this had been a competition of performance score, not technical, and in performance Yuri won by a landslide.

Yurio knew it too, he'd watched the program and felt his own failures rising bile in his throat. Not wanting to face the defeat he turned heel and left the hall. This was only the beginning. Now that he had his short program, he would perfect a free program that would take him all the way to Grand Prix Gold.

 _ **Sorry it'd been a few since I last updated. Work has been keeping me busy, plus I've been working on my other stories as well. Hope you all are enjoying it so far!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Past Reflections**_


	5. Past Reflections

**The Reason**

 _ **Summary: Ever since that fateful day at the Grand Prix Banquet, Victor Nikiforov has found it difficult to ignore the pull on his emotions that younger skater Yuri Katsuki caused.**_

 _ **Author's Note: I want to thank the readers who pointed out my spelling error from the previous chapters. I realize now the proper spelling for the jump is actually salchow now sowcow. I apologized for the mishap and will promise to use the proper spelling from now on. Thanks again!**_

 **Chapter 5:** _ **Past Reflections**_

Victor was proud in his new student for overcoming the first obstacle. The Hot Springs on Ice showdown had been the perfect test to see if Yuri could handle his difficult choreography and image. Now that that hurdle had been crossed it was time to move onto the free skate program. As he watched Yuri through practice Victor thought of what he should include in the program… and wondered if maybe Yuri should produce it himself, music and theme.

He gave it considerable thought and glanced up just in time to see Yuri fall from a jump. He laughed a little and shook his head.

"I've noticed you tend to flub your jumps when you've got something on your mind." Victor skated over and helped him up. "Care to share?"

"Gomen Nasai…" Yuri mumbled and brushed off the ice flakes from his pants. "I was just thinking about how much your coaching fees were gonna cost me."

"That's not something you need to worry about now." Victor patted his head and ran fingers through the dampness of it. "This is my first time coaching, so unless we have some good results I don't plan on charging you...much." Victor smirked at the last bit and watched Yuri's lip twitch in annoyance. "Your family is giving me free room and board, not to mention a soak in the onsen whenever I want. For now we'll consider that my fee."

"Alright… oh I've been meaning to ask you, but… I was too nervous before. I wanted to know why you decided to take the season off. I know you said you wanted to be my coach, but isn't there other reasons that helped you? You were on the top of your game, you're a five time champion… so why?"

Victor was silent for a long time, staring, just staring at his new student. His eyes were so big and brown. They reminded him a lot of his Maccachin, so eager to please and needing of love and acceptance. Even though his eyes were a bit sad and thoughtful, Victor's lips curled.

"Victor?" Yuri blinked and let out a gasp as Victor's hands suddenly clasped on his and pulled him across the rink. At the feel of his grip Yuri's cheeks went flushed.

"Let's not get into that right now, huh? Come on, I'm starving. Let's call it a day and go get a bath and some dinner." He let go skating backwards and doing a spin before skating forward to the exit. "Tomorrow be up bright and early!" Victor called over his shoulder. "You'd better not be late again!"

"Yuri's flushed face fell flat at the remembrance of his appearance this morning.

"Haaaii, Coachee."

Victor could smell the food the moment he came in the door. His stomach rumbled and he was tempted to eat before soaking, but knew it would be bad for his digestion. He snagged a piece of pork from behind Yuri's mother, giving her a charming smile and a thumbs up which caused her to flush and giggle.

"Such a naughty boy you are, Vicchan… go on, to the bath with you."

"Arigatou, Okaasan." Victor purred with affection and took her hand to kiss it. She squeed with delight and held her flushing cheeks.

"Oh Victor you're such a flirt, making an old lady like me feel so young." She shooed him off before returning to her cooking. Victor hummed as he stripped off his skatewear and walked out to the outside onsen, Yuri had already sat down and was lip deep in it, blowing bubbles in the steamy water.

"Yuri, I think we need to talk about your upcoming Free Program." He slid next to him and water Yuri's eyes go wide in surprise and he sat straight up turning so his back pressed firm to the wall.

"Oh, right, you're gonna choreograph it right? What did you have in mind?"

"We're in this together, it's what both of us should have in mind." In habit Victor raised a hand to brush back Yuri's wet hair. "We need to come up with a good theme, one that will represent you, and bring out your strong points. We need a high difficulty program too, show off your strengths."

"Step sequences and spins have always been my trademarks, I earn a lot of my points through the performance scores though it's not always enough."

He glanced briefly in his direction and quickly looked away again ducking his head under water. Victor couldn't help but smile and laugh a little at his embarassed face. The boy was cute… but his Eros program had proved he could be a seductive and powerful beast when given the right motivation. Perhaps it was time to motivate him now.

Getting out of the water Victor stretched out his loosened muscles and frowned, "You said you wanted to do at least three quads in your free… I think we should nix that." He sat on the ground in a split, Yuri turned around his face momentarily furious until he spotted the naked man and immediately turned back around holding his flushed cheeks.

"If I'm going to win the Grand Prix Final, I need those."

"Even if it's only one quad, you just need to get a perfect performance score. That would be easy enough for you." Victor suggested.

Yuri thought about that… it's what a lot of his previous coaches had suggested to him. Even Celestino had asked him to hold off on the quads and he'd done as he was asked… but in his eagerness to win he'd become rash, desperate, and messed up his technical score to the point of impossibility of the podium.

It was no use, he couldn't stay like that. He couldn't play safe. His coaches before had tried to guide him, but that wasn't what he wanted or felt he needed. For once he wanted his coaches to believe in him… he wanted to change.

He laid his head down on the side of the rock, Victor saw his face and sighed. The irritation had been the reaction he'd been hoping for… but the following disappointment and lack of confidence wasn't. Yuri, he found out, would not be an easy man to coach. One simple way of guiding him wasn't gonna work.

So he'd given him the tough love… and now it was time to stroke the ego, and show him he was good enough.

"Yuri, you wanted to know why I chose coach you, right?"

Yuri glanced up and felt Victor's bare hands take his and lift him up a little. Victor crouched down, his face close to his their eyes locking and his voice pure and soothing as he spoke.

"I was drawn to you by the music… the way you skate it's as if your body is creating the music. I wanted to create a high difficulty program that would maximize that.

Victor could still remember the videos he'd watched of Yuri. Not just the one where he'd skated his program… but also of the ones from the grand Prix Final, and the championships before that.

His Lohengrin performance had been particularly stunning. He could clearly see the proud and dutiful knight, coming to spare the innocent and seek justice. He could see the heartbreaking sorrow as he was betrayed and the shattering regret as he sails off to a distant land, from all that he had come to cherish and protect.

Yuri had a gift, he could portray emotions in a way that projected and allowed the audience to become captivated. His PCS was the key to his success, and now they would use it to it's maximum advantage.

"The short program proved that I was right!" He raised Yuri up and out of the water. Guiding his body into an arabesque he continued to talk while examining Yuri physically. He had long arms, Victor noticed, perfect for extension and balletic movement. "Now we move onto the free program, and I think you should produce it yourself."

"Huh? My coaches always picked my music for me I wouldn't know where to staaarrrt! Owowowow!"

The arabesque turned into a full on split in the air, Victor stretching his leg all the way up til out hugged his side.

"Its more fun when you do it yourself and you can really personalize it. Make it your own."

" but my other coach-"

Victor lowers his leg and frowned. Though he already knew the answer Victor turned him away from the onlookers in the window. "Who was your last coach, again?"

They bypassed the peepers inside the steam room to the changing lounge. With much hesitation Yuri called Celestino. Victor remembered the last time he had talked with him. Yuri had released him as a coach but Celestino still seemed to be protective and caring to the young man who'd been his pupil.

Stl Victor didn't know why Celestino was so against him being Yuri's coach, even now when he called out to him in the speaker phone he could hear the disapproval.

"Yuri only ever brought me one piece of music. If I recall correctly an assistance of his composed it for him."

Victor didn't hear much else after that. Though he already knew of Yuri's lack of confidence the look on his face when the music was mentioned left him curious and a bit sour. He insisted that Yuri bring the piece to him tomorrow so he could listen to it personally.

Upon hearing it he fixed a smile on his face. The sound was pleasant but not riveting. It felt sweet and caring and just good natured. It had suited the Yuri of the past, but they needed the Yuri of the future and it just wasn't up to his standards.

"Let's go with something else."

Yuri just couldn't let it go, he couldn't find the right motivation in any song he listened to. His song just continued to plague him, and he listened to it over and over hoping something would spark an idea, or direction. He ended up calling his friend Pitchit, a Thai skater whom he'd studied and skated with in Detroit. He told Pitchit that he had Victor listen to the demo, and asked if he could get a whole of Su Yin, the girl who had composed his song for him.

A few days later Victor asked him if he'd picked out the song. They'd spent all morning doing jump exercises and running his short program over and over til he could practically do the movements in his sleep.

"Not yet, I'm still tugging on a line."

"You still haven't chosen a song? Really Yuri, why can't you trust your own decisions? Just take from your own experiences, like when your girlfriend said she likes you."

"HUH!?" Yuri's face screwed up in anger, catching Victor off guard. It was rare for Yuri to lose his temper, and immediately he saw the realization and the change in it.

"Sorry! Id din't mean to snap, it's just that i-"

"I'm sorry, I'd forgotten. You've never had a girlfriend before have you?"

Yuri's eyes became pained and with a hiss of breath he skated off the ice, and headed for the dressing room. Victor hurried behind him, getting out of his training clothes. Yuri was moving faster than normal and Victor tried to stop him and get him to walk home, but he was brushed off…

Yuri was ignore him, that much was clear to Victor. He ate, bathed, and slept separately from him despite his invites, and Victor could feel the first tugs of guilt and annoyance eat at him. When Yuri was late for practice the following morning, he'd had enough, They would have this out and they would have it out now.

He shoved the door open, saw the ball of regret that was Yuri curled up on the bed, and offered a bright charming smile.

"Why don't we skip practice today and go to the beach?" Yuri, unable to resist Victor's insistence any longer, gave in.

"H-Hai."

 **~In America~**

Su Yin Masters opened the door to her 1 bedroom apartment in Chinatown, San Francisco. After graduating from college in Detroit , She'd made the decision to move closer to the bulk of her family, rather than stay with her dad who was often busy at work. Her mom and grandmother owned a dim sum in Chinatown and in between her days off she usually helped out. It was spring break now, school was out and teens flocked the beaches, and kids the playground. Outside she could hear the laughter, and other various sounds of play, It made her smile.

She was 25 now, and content for the moment to live her life day by day, seeing what hings were tossed her way. Still she sometimes missed Detroit, missed college life and the friends she'd had there. She paused putting her keys down. It had been sometime since she'd thought of Yuri. She'd crushed on him hardcore in college, and had been thrilled when he'd asked her to compose a song for his Free Program.

She'd used her image of him to compose the song. Her impression of him had been a shy and sweet boy with a gentle and expressive personality. His skating had always moved her, and she would watch him on the ice everyday, as did a lot of other girls, but Yuri seemed completely oblivious to his popularity.

She'd thought to tell him how she felt once the song was done… but in the process of completion one of his rink mates had been injured, and on her way to the hospital she saw one of the girls who would watch him skate everyday try to comfort him… and get shot down hard.

Her eyes saddened at the memory and she removed her coat and tossed it on the couch.

In the end he'd never used her song. His coach hadn't been impressed, and Yuri not confident that his skating could make up for the lack of dynamics. She wished she could do it over, be given another chance to do it right.

Her phone went off and she glanced down seeing the new mail message on her lock screen. She swiped and scrolled and froze with shock at the message from Pitchit.

" _Hey Su Yin, long time. Yuri asked me to track you down, and have you e mail him. Sounds important so here's the information."_

Attached was Yuri's e-mail. She stared at it like a lifeline, her eyes wet with emotion. Her mind didn't think her body just reacted. She ran to her computer and copied the address down. Her fingers flew across the keyboard… then paused in the message portion. What should she write to him? How should she approach this? God her nerves were kicking and her face flushed. She bit her lip and with a few strokes sent the message.

 _"Hi, Yuri."_

 _ **Hey guys! Thanks for all your support and comments. I hope you all enjoyed this installment of The Reason. A quick note, I based Su Yin off the brief glimpse of the conservatory student we see in the anime, there's no real information on her, so I decided to create her backstory and image myself. I hope you like the change, because she's gonna play a more vital role in future chapters.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Changed by Love**_


	6. Changed by Love

**The Reason**

 _ **Summary: Ever since that fateful day at the Grand Prix Banquet, Victor Nikiforov has found it difficult to ignore the pull on his emotions that younger skater Yuri Katsuki caused.**_

 _ **Author's Note: I want to thank the readers who pointed out my spelling error from the previous chapters. I realize now the proper spelling for the jump is actually salchow now sowcow. I apologized for the mishap and will promise to use the proper spelling from now on. Thanks again!**_

 **Chapter 6:** _ **Changed by Love**_

"You're not weak, Yuri. No one who really knows you would ever say that." Victor's words rang in his head over and over. Their talk on the beach had settled his nerves and helped him become just a little bit closer to him. With his words of encouragement he opened the e-mail from Su Yin, smiled a bit at the simple message, and typed in a reply.

" _Hi, Su Yin… I'm sorry to bother you. I need a favor if it's alright. The demo you gave me, I really want to use the music, but my new coach thinks it needs some work. Do you think you can tweak it for me?"_

He lounged back in his seat, sighing with relief that he'd taken the next step. His nerves and excitement jumped again when he hears the bing of a reply mere seconds later.

" _Of course! I'd be more than happy to. I still have a copy of the demo, as well as the original score. I'll get to work on it right away. I'm so happy to hear from you again. :) "_

"Su Yin…" Yuri's eyes glittered with admiration. He put her face into his mind, the dark coloring of her Asian background, paired with the grey eyes of her American father. He remembered she had a sweet smile, and hair like a gypsy that flowed in curls around her face. He would have to find a chance to visit her in San Francisco. Give her a proper thanks.

~In America~

Su Yin tapped her pencil on the score. She wasn't sure how to tweak the song without changing the message. It had to reflect Yuri… but she didn't know much about him now… what she did know about him was that he'd loss in the Grand Prix Final, nationals, and didn't qualify for the worlds. He fired Celestino, and moved back home to Hasetsu and was now being coached by Victor Nikiforov. Most of that was just depressing and really uninspiring.

She opened her phone, staring at Yuri's number for a good long while before hitting the call button. With her heart in her throat she pressed it to her ear and waited for the other end to open.

Yuri dabbed at the sweat on his forehead and blinked at his phone when the ringtone caught his attention. He saw it was Su Yin's number and his eyes lit with excitement. With a smile on his face he answered and pressed it to his ear.

"Moshi, moshi, Su Yin?"

"Hi, Yuri…" Su Yin let out a shaky breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "It's been a long time since I've heard your voice. Konbanwa."

"Mmm, hisashiburi… Did you finish the composition already?"

"No, not yet. That's why I was calling. I wanted to know what kind of changes you want. I can keep the basic tune, but adding dynamics and drama would change the message I was going for with the original one. I was hoping you could give me a good direction."

"Hmm I see… honestly I'm not sure what I want it to say. I want… that is I want to change myself."

"Change yourself?" Su Yin narrowed her eyes and gripped her phone in both hands. "Why?"

"Being with Victor has made me realize some things. He showed me I could be stronger, more confident in my abilities. He showed me I don't have to fight alone anymore."

He thought of their talk on the beach again, and the feel of Victor's fingers and palm clasping against his warm and comforting.

"I've got people who love and care about me. People who have always supported me, and it makes a difference. I want to do well, and I want to win… but not just for myself. I want to win for them too."

"Love…" Su Yin sighed happily and brushed a tear away from her cheek. "You've finally found and understand love, Yuri."

"I don't know about understand." He said with a laugh, "but… mmm yeah I feel it, and it's changed me."

"Then that's the theme!" Su Yin clenched a fist and pumped it. "I've got it now Yuri. I disappointed you before but I won't now."

"You didn't dispapoint me, Su Yi. You've been able to see me better than most, and it showed in your music. You'd captured me well, and it's part of what made me realize I need to change for the better. Thanks… and I know you'll create the perfect score for me."

"I will," Su Yin clutched the phone tighter as her heart filled with affection.. And she felt the same tickle of love for him that she had back in college. "I promise. Ja Ne."

"Ja," Yuri responded and hung up with a smile on his face. He set the phone in his bag and jumped when he saw Victor crouched down beside the bench staring at him thoughtfully.

"Yuuuuuri…" Victor grumbled. "I thought you said you didn't have a girlfriend."

"Huh? What? I don't, Su Yin's a friend. She's the composer I told you about."

"That didn't sound like a conversation between friends, that sounded like a conversation between former lovers." Victor's face fell more and Yuri saw the puppy dog pout setting into Victor's handsome looks.

"L-Lovers? No, no, no, no, not true, never happened!"

"I just recovered from my hair loss and now this… I'll never recover from this!" Victor slumped to the floor.

"No! Victor! Wake up!" Yuri grabbed his hand dragging him across the floor. "Come on I can't carry you home… Ne VICTOR!"

After hanging up with Yuri, Su Yin jot down some notes and immediately started up her computer. She watched the video of Yuri skating Victor's routine, and studied his face and expressions. God he was still as cute as she remembered, he may have gained some weight but that made him look all the more vulnerable and relatable while skating. She couldn't understand the words to the song, but the message was clearly there. What kind of message, Su Yin wondered, would he choose to show with her music?

Love.

That came across clearly for her. Yuri had never been a truly open guy. He rarely hung out with the few friends he did have, and when he did he usually sat quietly and content enough to just listen and contribute now and again when asked or approached. However, it looked like Yuri wanted to change that. On the phone he seemed eager to open up, to try and break out of the shell he'd always kept himself in.

He wanted love, he wanted to feel it, express it, appreciate it. The journey she would tell through the song, she decided, would be a journey of discovery… the discovery of love. With a big smile Su Yin went to her piano and immediately got to work.

Victor pouted through the rest of the day. His eyes bored into his student… on the way home, in the bath, and even while eating dinner he would stare over his pork cutlet bowl, and wonder about this female composer "friend" of his. His staring was causing the younger skater to get nervous and fidgety. He stood up and excused himself to his room shutting the door behind him. Victor stayed in teh doorway of his room just looking down the hall at that closed door.

Victor felt like there was still much more he needed and wanted to learn about Yuri. There were parts of him he was hiding, and wondered if it had to do with what they had discussed on the beach, something about wanting to hide his flaws and shortcomings... the memory of it made his mood stormier.

" _Yuri, what would you like me to be to you? A father figure? A friend? Hmmm a boyfriend then… I'll try my best."_

" _No, no, no, no, I don't want you to be anything but what you are! I've always looked up to you. You're my idol. I didn't want you to see my shortcomings… I'll make it up to you with my skating."_

His mood calmed a bit as he thought of Yuri's skating. Not that he'd ever admit to it, but he could watch Yuri skate all day. There was just something about the way he moved, so beautiful and completely lost in the moment. If Yuri skated for just himself his routines would be phenomenal, moving, but competition always clouded the joy of his skating. There had to be a way to change that.

This song, Victor thought closing the door to his room and curling up on the bed with Maccachin, was the way to change it. This song was personal to Yuri, for whatever the reason. With a personal song made solely for him, Victor believed together he and Yuri could create something with true meaning for him, and would move the audience.

So whatever relationship Yuri had with the composer, he'd ignore his personal annoyances on it for the time being. As much as he hated it, Victor needed that score, so he hoped his friend did right by her word.

Yuri jolted when he received the email from Su Yin containing the song. He clicked and downloaded the file immediately… and paused reading the email attached to it.

 _It's done, thank you for giving me a chance to do it right this time. I hope you and your coach like it. I heard word from Pitchit, he's going to give me tickets to his first event when the assignments come in. I hope I'll get to see you and see what you've created with this piece. I watched the video of you skating Victor's program. It was great to see Yuri on ice again, though hopefully the next time I'll get to see it in person._

 _Good Luck, Yuri!_

"Su Yin…" Yuri's cheeks flushed with delight. He'd found another supporter in Su Yin, and another reason to fight for the prize. Putting in his headphones he listened to the song carefully… and the more he listened, the more he fell in love with it. Excitement rushed through him as he yanked his computer off the table and ran down the hall to Victor's room. He jumped on the bed stepping on Maccachin accidentally in the process.

Victor blinked sleepily, Yuri's excited words were fuzzy from his groggy wake up call, but when he felt the earplugs in his ears he concentrated solely on the sound. The beautiful ripple of piano caught his attention immediately, and little by little his eyes lit up and he met Yuri's intense face with a smile and a nod.

After listening to the song all the way through several times, Victor was determined to meet this Su Yin somewhere down the road. The original piece had been good at capturing Yuri's shyness and likeablity… but in this piece he could feel his excitement, his need and eagerness to better himself, to move forward with his life. She'd captured him so well he wondered just how carefully the girl had watched, and learned about him.

There was a nagging pitch in his stomach he recognized as jealousy and he grumbled a bit as he dressed for practice. It was ridiculous to get so worked up over this. The girl was all the way in America…. And that was the problem wasn't it? A girl who lived clear across the world seemed to know Yuri far better than he did and he was standing right in front of him, living with him, practicing with him. It irked.

He had to get passed it, Victor decided. He'd really only known Yuri for little over a month, and it took time to gain the kind of trust and openness he was expecting of Yuri. Tapping his pencil on the pad of paper in his lap he began to write down the key moments for jumps, and the lineup of their composition. The step sequence would have to be intense… a release of energy and emotion that would enthrall and right at the pique of the music. It needed impact though,.. And with Yuri's stamina a quad would be best, and unexpected.

As he went over the changes with Yuri he wondered what was running through his mind. His eyes were ever expressive, wide, and focused showing his intensive listening. When they stepped onto the ice he recognized the moment of sereneness… a sort of welcoming home to Yuri that was a shared comfort to them both.

He worked with him on the choreography, taking his hands and positioning them the way he liked. For a moment their fingers linked as Victor explained how he wanted to see the delicacy in them… his breath hot on Yuri's neck making him tense up and his fingers clench then flex out, gentling the position.

"Very good, that's exactly right. In this piece you are no longer a seductor… you're someone seeking love, looking to fill to the emptiness you've felt in your past… and in the end you see it there, and reach out for it pledging to fight and stand for it. It is the close to your journey, Yuri. You've discovered love, felt complete for the first time in your life… and you won't let it get away."

Yuri's eyes stared at his outstretched hand, just at the fingertips was Victor's glove fingers, gently holding the moment in place. For an instant he wanted to lace their fingers together, and hold on tightly.

"Victor…" he whispered, his body relaxing and turning to fully face him. Their bodies were so close. He could smell Victor's cologne, and the breath mints he'd munched on after breakfast. His lips trembled open, words wanting desperately to come out but choking in his throat. He felt the touch of leather on his cheek and his eyes lifted up to Victor's blue ones… his lips parted and he started to lean in.

"Yuri!" Yuko shouted, followed by the excited shouts of Axel Lutz and Loop. "The assignments are in!"

Yuri gasped and skated backwards, but with his reeling head he felt his weight teeter and he landed back on his butt. The cold chill of ice and water soaking through his pants.

"Iiiiite-te-te!" He winced and rubbed his tail bone as he got back up. "Assignments? Already?"

"They just got in, it's late you guys have been at it for hours. Come on let's go back to the onsen and celebrate!" Yuko insisted with a beaming smile.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Victor agreed and wrapped an arm around Victor's shoulder. "The groundwork on the Free program is done, we'll have time before the season to get it polished. Let's go see where you'll be competing first."

"Hai…" Yuri hung his head a little to hide his flushed face. Did he seriously nearly kiss his idol, Victor? What the hell had he been thinking? The moment must have gotten to him, that was all. Just overwhelming feelings of relief… nothing else.

No way… Yuri thought as his body instinctively let Victor hold him in close… no way was he actually falling for this man. Yuri's head lifted and looked up at Victor who turned in and smiled affectionately.

"That was a hard fall Yuri, I thought you'd be more balanced than that.. I hope you didn't gain any weight while I wasn't looking, little piggy."

Yuri's face immediately turned dark from unamusement. Him in love with this man? NO WAY IN HELL!

 _ **Yay! Another chapter up. I'm exhausted from working a double but I don't care, because I was struck with inspiration… now that that's done I'm gonna go pass out in my bed. Oyasuminasai!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Motivation**_


	7. Motivation

**The Reason**

 _ **Summary: Ever since that fateful day at the Grand Prix Banquet, Victor Nikiforov has found it difficult to ignore the pull on his emotions that younger skater Yuri Katsuki caused.**_

 _ **Author's Note: I want to thank the readers who pointed out my spelling error from the previous chapters. I realize now the proper spelling for the jump is actually salchow now sowcow. I apologized for the mishap and will promise to use the proper spelling from now on. Thanks again!**_

 **Chapter 7:** _ **Motivation**_

The Domestic competition would be his big comeback since his major failures in last year's nationals and Yuri was both determined, and nervous. He knew he had more experience than the other skaters there, being the oldest by a wide margin, but all of them had their own personalities and styles and talent that would carry their futures forward. Yuri was struggling to just pick up the pieces of his own career.

The Chugoku, Shikoku, Kyushu Championship only had four skaters competing. He knew all of the names from bits and pieces he'd seen in skating news but failed to recognize any faces when he strolled into the meeting area. He could sense eyes on him immediately, and the tension twitched his spine.

One set of eyes in particular were close to tears just at the mere sight of him. Minami Kenjiro stared in sheer admiration and joy that he'd get to skate on the same ice as his idol.

"There he is, Nana-chan! Isn't he awesome?" Minami tugged on his sister's sleeve. "He hasn't changed a bit."

"You and your obsession with, Yuri Katsuki. What do you find so great about him? There's lots of other skaters with a lot more talent."

"None like Yuri-kun. When he's on the ice you just can't take your eyes off him. The way he moves, it's magical!" He hurried after him, rushed to take the seat beside him so they could talk, but was beat to the punch and he immediately pouted and took the next seat down the line.

As he watched the events happen around him, Minami found himself thinking about Yuri and the first time he'd seen him skate. Minami had been twelve and had watched Yuri's "Lohengrein" on TV. It had been early on in Yuri's career but even back then the skater knew how to draw such emotion out of the story.

The first time he'd seen Yuri perform live had been last year's nationals and despite the constant flubs and falls Yuri's performance shined through. If he'd been in the same situation Minami didn't know if he could perform at all. Now he was gonna be on the same I've as him again and so close he could just touch him. He had to hide a squeal as he watched Yuri draw the number one spot and he curled up holding in his delirious glee.

"I got to see Yuri draw number one again… squeeee lucky me!"

It was Victor's first event as Yuri's coach. Nerves and thrills he'd never felt before even as a skater rolled through him. He wanted to be perfect for Yuri, to show the world Japan's top figure skater was in good hands.

After changing Yuri's costume Victor sat him down and combed back his hair himself. The black tresses were softer than he'd imagined and flakeless. He originally thought Yuri would need a haircut, but after having his fingers through it, he thought it would be a damn shame to cut the beautiful locks.

"Thanks, I'm gonna go stretch in the lobby before the warm ups starts."

"Relax Yuri." Victor soothed and touched his shoulders. "It may be The first season event but it's not your first rodeo. You've been through events before and you're much more experienced than the other skaters. You can do this."

"Thanks…" though he'd heard all that before for some reason the way Victor said it, with a slight sarcastic tone that hinted he was gonna get a lecture if he didn't do well, eased some of his tension.

Victor watched his student walk off. The costume he'd chosen had been a perfect choice for his character and he much preferred this slick look to his polished one that he'd seen last year.

He looked at his sweatshirt and pants, and then down at the suit and tie he'd brought with him. Perhaps it was his turn for a costume change. Nodding he picked up the garment bag and slipped into the dressing room. Within a few minutes he was looking dashing in all black. He fixed his hair in the mirror smiling a bit. The last time he'd worn a suit was at the World's Banquet… but the thought of that brought on the memory of Yuri's dance fest from the Grand Prix Banquet.

He really wanted Yuri to sparkle and stand out this season. All the attention had to be on him, there couldn't be any distractions.

"Sorry to make you wait." Victor laughed and watched Yuri's face redden with embarassment.

"Why did you change clothes?"

"It's my stunning debut as a coach, and I should look the part, don't you think?"

"Oh, God." Yuri covered his face, the girls around them croon and squeal at the handsome male. Yuri peeked through his hands, watching Victor adjust the cuffs of his sleeves and send him a charming smile. He hated to admit it, he looked good in a suit.

Victor was bubbling with excitement as the skaters and their coaches all made their way to the participants box. There was a distant squeal from Minami as Yuri removed his jacket to reveal his Eros costume, and Victor couldn't help but agree with the sentiment. It always gave him an odd sort of thrill to see Yuri in his costume from his junior worlds. He watched Yuri tie his skates and then stand to remove the guards and couldn't hold it in any longer.

"As your coach what should I say before sending you off to the program? What I'm thinking of right now is-" he cut himself off as he got a good look at Yuri's face. He narrowed his gaze. Yuri was nervous, more so than he considered wise. He thought his little moment in the changing area might have eased the tension, but Victor could literally feel the tightness in Yuri's muscles just by watching him. It couldn't be good for his muscles to be so rigid like that. He had to find a way to relax him.

He stared hard and intently, wondering how he could get Yuri to loosen up, be himself. His face must have been frightening cuz when Yuri skated over to sip at his water, his face went confused and worried. That snapped it, to hell with it, if Yuri couldn't be himself, Victor would force it out of him.

"Yuri, turn around."

"Eh?" Still holding the water bottle Yuri's brow went quizzical.

"Just do it!" He ordered and Yuri grumbled and turned with his back to the wall.

"Fine… like this GAH!" Yuri gasped as Victor's arms came around him, hugging him tight. Pictures snapped left and right from the press that had come to document the event, and they weren't missing a moment of the embrace.

Yuri's breath escaped him, his body was flushed and his fingers twitched and tried desperately to keep hold of his water bottle. Victor just held him close, wondering why his own stomach eased at the embrace. Perhaps this was just what both of them needed… and now to seal the deal, and remind Yuri why he was there.

"Seduce me with everything you are. Remember, if you can charm me, then the whole audience will be enthralled." That's right, Victor thought, keep his focus on you. In practice Yuri opened up, could feel more when only performing for one, and not feel the glaring eyes of all those around him. Skate only for me, he spoke in his mind, tightening his embrace and breathing into Yuri's ear.

"That's what I say in practice isn't it?" His eyes open, and even though Yuri couldn't see him, their look pleaded to him. _Skate just for me._

Yuri's eyes widen and soften, his free hand lifted up to touch Victor's and the tension finally eased.

"Right."

Yuri pulled away, the warmth and feel of Victor's arms still around him. SOmehow he felt his character emerge on its own, feeling and sensing his playboy still wrapped tightly round him. Yuri's eyes glanced back at Victor before he took his spot to start his program. Yuri was his playboy, and he was pork cutlet Femme fatale who needed to seduce him. His heart pounded in his chest, the music started and his hands slid over his body, arousal tickling his gut and spine and when he sent his smirking gaze in Victor's direction, the two locked eyes, and the seduction began.

VIctor watched with an intense gaze. The beginning of his steps were superb, he could feel the heat and seduction… but knew the moment when Yuri lost focus. The crowd was watching, but not giving much response. Unlike the fans back in Hasetsu these people were true spectator's of the sport, eying him, judging him, and Yuri became anxious to impress and lost his fervor. He sighed and pouted. The performance was solid, but he had to do something to keep Yuri from getting distracted by the technical elements.

He glanced sideways, watching Yuri's number one fan lean intensely into the wall, his eyes glittering with admiration. His cheeks were flushed, his mouth wide open. To a true fan this routine would be something Yuri had never done, and be enthralling. Minami was taking in every subtle movement, every look and gaze, and worshipping it. Though he too was a fan of Yuri, Victor was not as easily impressed.

94.36

It was a high score, there was no doubt, but Victor expected better. Yuri was leading the pack by a wide margin, but it wasn't satisfying. They had to solidify Yuri's strengths while they still had the time to do so. Mulling it over he gave a wry smile and lifted up the Macca doll making it talk to Yuri to lighten the blow.

"About tomorrow's free program… let's lower the difficulty to one quad. I want you to concentrate on your performance"

"What?" Yuri's eyes went wide, pride twisting in his gut and making his back go up in defense.

"It makes sense to lower your jumps in the beginning, this way you can plan your pique at the Grand Prix final." Victor lowered the doll watching Yuri's eyes flicker between embarassment, and defiance. The sight of which made him grin.

"Can't you trust your coach."

It wasn't a matter of trusting him. Yuri thought as he removed his clothes, it was a matter of pride. He wanted to win, damn it. How come Victor couldn't understand that without the quads in his roster he didn't…

Didn't what? He paused and lay down in bed. The small hotel room they'd rented only had one bed and Victor was already snoring away with his limbs stretched out over the length of it. The moment he lay down Victor was curling around him tucking him close making him grunt and fidget a little. The man was used to cuddling with Macca and he guessed found him a useful substitute.

Didn't… what… he continued to think and stared at the wall. Didn't stand a chance? Was he really about to admit that to himself? He felt pride, but lacked the confidence to believe in his own abilities to win. That was his problem… a problem Victor was trying to correct. So he supposed maybe it would be a good thing to lower the jumps.

" _Tomorrow I'm going to give my free program everything I've got! If you slack off I'll never forgive you!"_

Then there was Minami's challenge. It was bad enough he hadn't remembered the kid right off, but worse come to find out he'd been looking up to him this entire time, holding him on a pedestal the way he'd been doing with Victor all his life. What sort of idol could he possibly be to him?

Yuri shook his head and on impulse turned into Victor's arms. His gaze lifted up to watch Victor sleep. His heart beat furiously in his chest. He couldn't be anything like Victor… he couldn't be the idol Minami deserved, if he did things half assed.

"Victor…"

"Hmmm? Nani?" Victor cracked an eye open peering down at his student. "Do you want a kiss good night?"

Victor laughed as Yuri's face went bright red. Though he nearly suffocated when Yuri shoved a pillow in his face to separate them he continued to laugh and roll.

"That's not funny! Forget it, good night!" He yanked up the covers, and desperately tried to sleep.

The following day the rink was bustling with people once more. Yuri had hung his head and half heartedly agreed to lowering the difficulty to his program, but still in nagged him. He couldn't shake this feeling that he was doing something wrong if he went into this without giving everything he could.

Was it the challenge, Yuri wondered glancing in Minami's direction. He watched the boy lit with excitement as their eyes met, and felt the twinge again. He quickly averted his gaze and made his way onto the ice. If that was the case, then he couldn't concentrate on it, he had to think about himself and only himself.

Minami's eyes watered and lowered as he skated across the ice. Why the hell did he have to open up his big mouth? Yuri was his idol, a real pro. What right did he have to usher a challenge to him when he was barely getting his feet wet in the world of skating.

His gut twisted and he rubbed his belly feeling an ache coming on. What if Yuri hated him now? Worse, what if Yuri found him an annoyance… nothing but a bug to step on, on his way to the top. No, no Yuri wouldn't think like that… would he?

He glanced up, watching his idol skate and spin, his limbs making beautiful shapes and arches as he moved himself around the ice. God, just look at him. The way his body moves… there was tension there obviously, but Yuri's charm just couldn't be hidden. Anyone who watched him could see that what Yuri had was something special… and all Minami wanted was to be recognized by him… to be on equal ground.

Maybe… maybe if he scored really well on his free then Yuri would notice him. Maybe Yuri would take him seriously then. He felt his limbs go tight and he tried to breathe. He stood in front of his coach, wondering how he could possibly change his routine, or execute it in a way that Yuri would notice. His coach's words were a buzz in his ear, he couldn't hear, couldn't speak, just kept nodding over and over in acknowledgement.

He heard his name over the intercom and fear crept in along with the nerves. He dusted off his costume, tried to take deep cautious breaths but his heart just wouldn't steady. What could he do… what should he do?

"Minami-Kun! GANBA!"

His tension snapped like a twig. His eyes searched for the source of the voice, found Yuri, and his heart soared as Yuri screamed at him again.

"GANBA!"

Yuri was wishing him luck! Yuri, what a kind and wonderful person you are! This is for you, Yuri! I'll show you the skater I really am!

His music started and the giddy excitement turned to fun and frolick, a personal celebration he was sharing with everyone. His body moved like he couldn't get all his energy out fast enough. Quick and rippling he tapped and swayed, the big bang and rock guitar adding onto his personal style and groove.

Yuri watched with utter amazement. The kid was really into it, and had the audience in the palm of his hand. His performance had the makings for a real competition, and as a skater Minami would no doubt be a favorite in seasons to come. Jump after jump, landing or not, the kid was giving it his all.

Just as he promised.

Yuri's smile faded and he lowered his head. He walked away, grabbing his gear he wanted to find a quiet place to calm his mind, and think. Watching Minami skate made him realize something.

Yuri Katsuki, isn't the only one who can dish out good performance scores. While it's true performance is his strength, that wasn't the only trait that should carry him to the Grand Prix Final. When he'd started this journey with Victor he made a promise to himself to change. He wouldn't rely on performance scores alone, he would give his all just like Minami. He wouldn't do just one quad, he would do all three. He would take on Minami's challenge, he would give everything he had, and show them just why HE was the one to beat.

With fierce determination in his eyes he strut back into the ice, the third skater was finishing up his routine, he spotted Minami on the sidelines cheering his competitor's on in his free spirit. On his way in Yuri had seen the board, saw the personal best score next to Minami's name… and on impulse smacked a hand against his back half in congrats, and the other half in annoyance. He wasn't going to let his admirer outscore him. He would win, and show Minami just what a real pro could do.

Victor eyed his student. Something was up, he could see it in his eyes. He wondered if Yuri was still pouting over lowering the difficulty. He eyed the costume Yuri had chosen for the long program, and smiled forgetting himself.

"Yes, I think this costume was the right choice. You look stunning in it." At Yuri's grimace he noticed his lips were chapped, probably from the cold and the constant gnawing with thought. He pulled out the chapstick and rubbed it over his lips, smirking a little when Yuri pursed those lips for him in a mock kiss. Was this an apology? Victor wondered and hugged him. Silly boy.

Yuri hugged him back, his eyes narrowing as he wondered what Victor's reaction would be when he came off the ice. Probably not a very happy one. It was one thing to disregard advice from a friend… and totally another to disregard direct orders from your coach.

Still, despite what happened after the program was over, he couldn't just hold back. This program…

The music started and he let his body move in practiced motions. His eyes expressed his exasperation, and confliction with what he was about to do, which suited the moment and performance… but he couldn't think on the performance elements at all.

He wanted to win, so badly that he felt like he was gonna suffocate. He landed his first jump, a quad-double… Victor knew by now what he'd planned or at least had an inkling. He wondered if it was possible that Victor would lose his head and come barrelling on the ice just to whack him in the head and knock some sense into him.

It sure seemed like something he'd do. After all this just wasn't his program, is was Victor's too. They'd created it together. They went through so much over the summer, pushing their minds, bodies, and even hearts to the limits.

As the second half came up he began to float out, he smiled slightly, listening to Su Yin's music and letting his body flow and express the emotions running through him as he listened to it .She really had done an incredible job… everything about this piece expressed the way he felt about himself, about his career, about Victor…

Love flowed through him, and carried him further into the program. He lost himself in the love, in the music, and in the skating. He loved skating, the ice was home, it was everything he was, everything he strived to be, wanted to be. He felt the rushing pace now, his heart galloping in his chest and he tried to hide the giddy laughter as he just let the program go. His step sequence pulsing out, showing off his need to move, need to skate, and the love he had for it.

The last jump, he went for it, but amidst the flurry and fun he'd mistimed it, his body too close to the edge and he tripped and landed face first into the wall. Pain shot in his face and he felt a sudden surge of embarrassment but got up, refused to give in. He pushed himself up spun, and spun for the final element.

He'd messed up bad, he realized, but what was done was done. He gave it his all just as Minami did… and hoped that Victor approved of what he'd seen. As the song came to an end he stretched out his arm to Victor… and waited for judgement.

The crowd roared with applause catching him off guard. He looked around, blood trickling down his nose as he made his bows. Well at least the crowd seemed to like it, for whatever reason… but Victor… He winced and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly turning his eyes to his scowling coach.

Victor sighed and smacked a hand to his face. So… he thought… this was the real reason for his apology kiss. What was he gonna do with a hard head student like him? Then again… he thought of the crowd's reaction… of the way they'd seen Yuri's body flow into music and lose himself. It was a trait that was actually very hard to find in today's skaters. Most skaters were actors, playing a part… but Yuri became the music, became his character… and that's what was different. Today the crowd saw Yuri's charm and fully embraced it. So why shouldn't he embrace it as well.

Lifting his hair Victor held out his arms, and silently accepted Yuri as he was.

 _ **That was a long one, but I had to get it all out there! Hope you guys are enjoying the fic so far!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Spark of Eros**_


	8. Spark of Eros

**The Reason**

 _ **Summary: Ever since that fateful day at the Grand Prix Banquet, Victor Nikiforov has found it difficult to ignore the pull on his emotions that younger skater Yuri Katsuki caused.**_

 _ **Author's Note: I changed the summary of this story because it was pointed out to me that I've been straying from Victor's perspective as the summary promised. Though I initially wanted to tell this story from Victor's POV when I rewatched the series there were distinct parts of the anime that focused from his POV and I thought it best to add variety, particularly from characters we don't really get a chance to know more about. Hope this clears up any confusion!**_

 **Chapter 8:** _ **The Spark of Eros**_

Victor stared at Yuri as he slept. Sleep had been a stranger to Victor since they returned from the championship. Something had been on his mind… Yuri had been on his mind. He couldn't quite shake this feeling he was getting every time he looked at his student. His performance had gotten to him, his change of personality, his determination, and his pride all came out that night. At the press conference earlier that day Yuri had confessed his feelings to the world.

" _Victor is the first person I've ever wanted to hold onto."_

Victor was beginning to share that sentiment. The longer he spent with Yuri, the tighter he wanted to hold onto him. What was it about him that was luring him in? Was it his innocence? Was it his free and expressive way of skating? Or was it just Yuri being… Yuri?

He wanted to know more about him. He wanted to see all the different sides of Yuri he'd never seen before. Skating was only part of it. He wanted to know Yuri on and off the ice. He wanted to see just what buttons he could push and what kind of reactions he could conjure from it.

The Cup of China was their first step into the Grand Prix, and already Yuri was up against some tough competitors. Chris Giocometti for instance had been a rival of Victor's for years now, and would be tough to beat. Then there was Pitchit, a former rink mate of Yuri's and Thailand's prized gem. Leo de Iglesia

He brushed fingers through Yuri's hair, watched him stir and groan a bit before slipping back to sleep.

"I'm going to protect you, Yuri." Victor promised and lay down beside him stroking his hair. "No matter what it takes, I'll get you to the Grand Prix Final."

The Following morning Victor and Yuri had an early flight out to Beijing. It was Victor's first time flying coach since his junior days and it felt a bit nostaglic. He looked around like an excited kid, wondering if he could charm some champagne out of one of the stewardesses. The cab of the plane was cramped and he had to cuddle into Yuri to even attempt to drift, but the poor boy was already passed out using his portable neck pillow to cushion his head. Yuri seemed to be used to travelling on a budget.

That would soon change, Victor thought with a grin. Once Yuri had a more well rounded performance and chalk up some wins at competitions, he was sure to get more sponsors and therefore a wider budget to play with. The sky was the limit for Yuri, he was still young enough that retiring should be off the plate, Victor expected to get at least five more seasons out of him, especially with a skater with his stamina.

That thought deterred his thoughts for the moment… hmmm retirement. Victor hadn't been giving his own career much thought lately. He was enjoying coaching Yuri. He could still be on the ice he loved, he got to eat as much as he want, try so many delicious and interesting foods, and spend time with his beloved dog and new friends at the Katsuki residence.

Back home in St. Petersburg he didn't have much family left, and those he did weren't very supportive of his lifestyle. They'd expected him to retire years ago… settle down, have children… but those particular things were never really in Victor's plans for the future. Once they'd realize that, they'd stopped meddling, and barely acknowledged his success or even speak to him.

It was nothing like Yuri's family. Yuri's family was fully supportive, always giving him praise, and letting him make his own decisions and be his own person. They didn't always understand the person he was, but they loved him nonetheless. Victor couldn't help but envy that a bit, and crave a bit affection for himself.

Maybe that's why he was so protective of Yuri. He wanted Yuri to succeed because he had what Victor himself lacked. He had people who cared about him, family to support him, and talent that was natural and effervescent on the ice.

Whatever the reason, Yuri was stuck with him. That much Victor was certain of.

The moment they arrived in Beijing the press hounded them. Though there were other competitors in the Cup of China, no one had created as much of a stir as Yuri did. Not only did he arrive to the competition with Victor Nikifirov as his coach, but the grand statement he'd made at the press conference in Japan had become world wide news.

" _I know what love is, I'm stronger with it, and I'll prove it at the Grand Prix Final with a gold medal!"_

"Wow, I really blabbed at the press conference. What'll they say if I lose." Yuri pouted over the Hot Pot plates, his mind whirling and dizzy from all the questions he'd answered earlier that day.

This wasn't good. Victor thought with a frown. The competition hasn't even started yet and already Yuri had too much on his mind. He had to find a way to loosen him up. Victor sucked down a shrimp, and eyed the wine on the side of the table. The Banquet popped into his head and he had to chuckle a little with his mouth full.

 _No, probably not a good idea._

"Eh? Yuri?" Phitchit peeked around the stall to reveal his face. Yuri's eyes popped open and he smiled big.

"Phitchit-kun. Hisashiburi!"

"So this is where you were eating." The Thai skater offered up a natural grin. Victor leaned on the table smiling in return and offering up a wave. Sooo this was the friend from Thailand?

"Konnichiwa."

"Ah, Konbonwa!" Phitchit bowed respectively, his heart thumping a little at the sight of Victor, and he made a mental note to take a selfie with him later. "Oh, I should invite Ciao-Ciao. You want to see him right?"

"Eh, not really…" Yuri started but Phitchit was already texting and sending the invite. Switching seats around Yuri sat next to Victor and Phitchit took his spot across from them.

"Oh, that reminds me. I saw Su Yin at skate America." Phitchit took up a pair of chopsticks and poked at the shrimp wondering whether to try it or not.

"Eh? Su Yin?" Yuri's attention immediately shifted. "Really? How is she?" He smiled calmly and naturally. "I haven't heard from her since she sent in the demo."

"She's doing really well. She has an apartment in San Francisco where her mother lives. She's been helping around the Dim Sum shop in her spare time but took a few days off to go to Skate America. It was fun seeing her again, brought back good times. She asked about you, wondering how your free program turned out."

"It turned out marvelously." Victor spoke up pouring his first glass of champagne and down it. "She's very talented, I'd like the chance to thank her personally for helping me unlock Yuri's potential."

He also wanted to get to know the female who put that slight color in Yuri's cheeks. Why his gut suddenly wanted to twist and his spine tighten in annoyance was beyond him, but Victor was determined to make nice with the composer friend.

"Ciao-Ciao is gonna pre-order some tickets for the Grand Prix Final. I'll send one to her so she can watch us skate. Even if we don't make it, it'll be nice to see her again, don't you think so Yuri?"

"Eh? Uh Mmm.. yeah." Yuri nodded and his eyes lowered. If he didn't make it to the Grand Prix Final.. Yuri wasn't entirely sure he'd be up to seeing her or anyone for that matter. Victor recognized the down in his voice immediately and hooked an arm around Yuri.

"Ne, ne, Phitchit… you're friends with Leo and Guang Hong aren't you? Invite them too, we'll have a bit party!"

"Awesome! I'll do that right now." Phitchit busied himself with his phone and Victor leaned into Yuri's ear whispering.

"Lighten up, Yuri. If you get yourself down before the competition even starts, it'll mess with your performance. Remember, you need to think about how you're going to seduce me tomorrow."

"Eh?!" Yuri's face went bright red. "Victor! Where'd this come from?"

"What do you mean where'd it come from. Didn't I tell you before that your sole purpose is to arouse me, if you can do that then you'll have the audience in the palm of your hand." He turned his face and offered up a piece of shrimp and got it shoved back in his face when another figure approached the table.

"Ciao-Ciao.

"Geez… oh, hi Celestino."

"Want some shrimp?" Victor offered to him instead with a grin.

"Eh, no thanks, that kinda food doesn't agree with me."

"Aww but it's good!"

"There!: Phitchit hung up his phone and looked up at Victor with shining eyes. "I couldn't get a hold of Guang Hong, but Leo says he might know where he is so he's gonna track him down first before dragging him over here."

"Bonzai!" Victor celebrated and poured champagne for himself and Celestino. "Big party, I can't wait to meet the younger generation. I know Chris and Georgi pretty well, but I've yet to meet the others since they're still fresh to competition." Victor downed his glass before pouring yet another.

"Victor, easy on the champagne, you're gonna end up drunk." Yuri tried to keep him from opening the second bottle but Victor waved him off and continued to pour drink after drink for himself and Celestino.

Perhaps it was nerves that kept Victor going to the booze. Victor had never really been nervous before a competition, but that was when he was performing himself. He'd always been confident in his own abilities and strengths as a skater… but coaching was a new platform for him. He wanted Yuri to do well, he wanted the world to see Yuri for the skater he could really be.

There had to be a switch, Victor decided… his very first time performing Eros had been so seductive and erotic. There had been no inhibitions, no second guesses… the quality of the jumps weren't flawless, but the performance had been at pique, and Victor had been desperately trying to reawaken that same erotic hunger in his student.

"We need to find your spark, Yuri!" Victor said on a slur and slumped over him. "I want to see you truly become eros again. No more of this Katsudon, I am a sexy pork cutlet bowl thing. You need to really awaken your sexuality… mmmm shall I help you?" Victor pried open the buttons of his shirt and Yuri's face went beat red.

"Victor! What are you doing? Keep your shirt on…" Yuri tried to shove the shirt closed again but Victor wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into his cheek whispering in his ear.

"Yuuurri… I'm your coach… it's my job to teach you about everything!" He nipped his lobe making Yuri blush and shudder. Phichit had to sneer and giggle and he tilted his phone to catch a quick snapshot before turning his attention to Celestino who'd passed out drunk only moments before.

"Whoa…" Leo and Guang Hong stared at the scene in front of them. Their phones were out in anxious awaiting of meeting the top skater in the world. What they saw was a flushed and aroused Victor clinging onto his student in a drunken haze.

"I know, let's go to the onsen!" Victor suggested. "Let's get all wet and naked. Then I'll show you the spark of eros!" He started removing his pants and Yuri panicked as he tried desperately to keep Victor dressed and covered.

"Victor! Victor stop it! Keep your clothes on! Ah! Don't touch there! VICTOR! SOMEONE HELP!"

 **~Later on~**

Yuri was exhausted as he plopped onto the floor of the hotel room. Victor was finally asleep and tucked into the blankets of their bed.

God, what had gotten into him? Victor never got drunk in public like that… at home sure, but when it came to the public eye he always made sure to look good and offer the best first impression. What was this about wanting to ignite the spark of his eros?

Yuri got up and stared down at his sleeping coach. Did that mean that Victor wasn't satisfied with his performance? Was he lacking something? If that was true… how could he find the spark Victor was looking for?

" _Shall I help you find it, Yuri?"_

His cheeks flushed bright red at remembering Victor's low seductive voice, his breath had been laced with alcohol, but somehow that had just added to the arousal of the moment. He'd known exactly where to touch him too, Yuri thought, embarrassed about the raging hard on he'd been sporting as they'd left the restaurant.

"You're trying to pull something out of me Victor… I can feel it. I just wish I knew how to give it to you."

What was Eros to him… Victor said he could no longer rely on the Katsudon… it was time to get serious, to find his real sexuality and arousal. How could he find it? He'd never experienced it… and why were they just discussing this now. Why didn't he bring it up in practice? Panic had him pacing and running fingers through his hair.

" _You need to think about how to seduce me. If you can do that, you'll have the audience in the palm of your hand."_

Seduce Victor… how did one go about seducing one of the most eligible bachelors in the world? Yuri paused his walking to stare back down at his coach again. He crawled on the bed staring down at his face long and hard. He'd been living with the man for months now… he should know lots about him. What kind of things thrilled Victor?

Surprises… Victor loved suspense and the unexpected. Yuri wondered what Victor would think if he kissed him right here and now. He wondered what Victor would do if he took action this time, and said all those lusty things that Victor said to him all the time?

Yuri's eyes softened and he bent down. His hands shook a little and he fisted them into the sheets on either side of Victor's head. His breath hitched the closer he got and he inhaled deep ready to take that leap… to seduce victor with one big, wet, ki-

"Vkussno!" Victor suddenly shouted in a dreamy and drunk voice, his legs kicking out making Yuri lose his balance and tumble sideways off the bed.

"Ite-te-te!" Yuri rubbed his forehead where he'd smacked it on the side table and he glanced over at Victor who'd rolled over onto his belly drooling from his food dream. "Geez… the hell was that about?" Yuri sighed and hung his head. "Let's face it Yuri," he told himself. "You're a long way from seducing Victor Nikiforov."

 _ **Yay! Another chapter done! I've been doing pretty well with my updating, but my work week is about to start up again, so prepare thyselves for a couple of dry spell days.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Allure and Amor**_


	9. Allure and Amore

**The Reason**

 _ **Summary: Ever since that fateful day at the Grand Prix Banquet, Victor Nikiforov has found it difficult to ignore the pull on his emotions that younger skater Yuri Katsuki caused.**_

 _ **Author's Note: I changed the summary of this story because it was pointed out to me that I've been straying from Victor's perspective as the summary promised. Though I initially wanted to tell this story from Victor's POV when I rewatched the series there were distinct parts of the anime that focused from his POV and I thought it best to add variety, particularly from characters we don't really get a chance to know more about. Hope this clears up any confusion!**_

 **Chapter 9:** _ **Allure and Amor**_

"Pitchit-kun!" Yuri stared wide eyed and pale faced at his phone. The picture of a naked Victor clinging onto Yuri in what appeared to be a very passionate embrace had gone viral, and the initial poster was his friend and fellow skater whom he had trusted.

"Gomen, Yuri. I wasn't gonna post it, but I just couldn't resist." Phitchit rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, his expression amused and ashamed all mixed together.

"No fair, we didn't post ours!" Leo and Guang Hong protested behind him with pouting expressions.

Yuri tucked his phone away rubbing his face and sweating.

"Oh man… now everyone's gonna think I was screwing around before the competition. If I lose now…" Yuri could only imagine the rumors that would start. The smooth hand running over his behind sent chills up his spine, and for a moment he thought Victor was playing with him… until he heard the familiar voice.

"Yuri, why didn't you invite me to the party?"

"Chris…" his voice cracking and relief swamping over him he turned to the older competitor.

"You certainly got back in shape. I see your coach is giving you very thorough training." Chris teased with a knowing smile. Yuri's face went pale and he hung his head groaning. Oh man… it was bad enough, Yuri thought, that he was having all these weird sexual thoughts of himself and Victor, but now the whole world was gonna know about it.

"Hey Chris, how are you doing?" Victor approached his long time rival with a big smile. The man hadn't changed in the time they'd been apart. He was still the swiss stud muffin that oozed sex appeal in voice and looks.

Even as he talked with Chris he glanced over at his student watching his face change with emotion. Before he got the chance to say anything his attention was yanked away towards two of the female Russian skaters who were performing in the women's competition. To be polite he wandered over to them.

"So you're really a coach, eh?" The lovely blonde crooned and flicked a finger over his pass. "Why are you stringing that poor boy along? It won't last, don't you feel sorry for him?"

"I think you women underestimate him." Victor murmured and crossed his arms. "Watch his short program then make your judgements of whether or not he'll last."

"You seem awfully confident in your student." The pretty brunette teased and flicked her bangs from her eyes.

"Yakov thinks you're just wasting your time."

"Let Yakov thinks what he wants… I'm no longer under his care." He waved them off walking back over to Yuri to guide him to the waiting area.

Though Yuri had been a bit of a distance away he could hear their laughing comments and it irked him… as did Chris's words.

" _You're doing a grave thing keeping him to yourself. The whole world is expecting his comeback."_

It's not like Yuri didn't already know that… and he hated the fact people were pointing it out to him left and right. He wasn't as skilled or as loved as Victor was in the skating world. Still Victor chose to be his coach, he didn't force him, or plead him to coach him. They should all just accept it and…

… Yuri slumped and leaned back against the wall. Victor had excused himself to talk with some other people and it gave Yuri a chance to brood with his emotions. Why should the world just accept him? He was being too cocky. He hadn't done anything to prove himself worthy of Victor's coaching… nor did he have a good track record of listening or obeying his other coaches. It was no wonder they were all trying to pry Victor away from him.

"Tch…" Yuri pushed off the wall and started to stretch. On the screen Phitchit had begun his performance… and the familiar tune of "Shall we Skate" buzzed through the speakers. He paused in his stretching to stare. Phitchit had always talked about wanting to do a routine to this music… it had been his dream for years. Now look at him, living his dream, pushing himself to make it the song and movements all his own. Yuri could only imagine the amount of time he had done to perfect this routine… it had Phitchit's signature written all over it.

Thailand was not known for it's ice skaters… very few were certified to compete and none of them had ever skated to this music before. Phitchit was pushing boundaries, making those that had been skeptical and looked down on him eat their words with his vivacity and love of skating. It was that kind of love and determination that would push Phitchit to the top ranks, and make him stand out above so many other skaters.

Yuri's teeth grit and he backed up and started jogging up and down the hall, his mind flustered with thoughts. He couldn't let anyone kick him down… no one wanting Victor's return would be satisfied with his skating… and he'd already come to the conclusion that his own skating would no longer satisfy those that had supported him. Even Victor wanted more out of him.. .he could tell from his actions yesterday.

Fine… let the world hate him, let them sneer and laugh. By the time he was finished skating, he'll prove himself worthy of Victor.

Victor stared at his student from a distance. Sometime between the start of the competition and the middle of Guang Hong's performance something had flipped Yuri's switch. His eyes were wild, his body relaxed and mind focused on one goal. There was something working him up, making him fierce and ready to explode. It got Victor excited to see just what kind of performance his student would pull off.

He kept a close eye on him… making sure that this new behavior wasn't the signs of a panic attack waiting to happen. As Guang Hong finished his performance he escorted Yuri to the ice and pulled him back for one final pep talk.

Yuri met his eyes, that hard fierce stare caused Victor's skin to turn to gooseflesh. He smiled nonetheless and slid a hand over Yuri's propped fist.

"The time to seduce me picturing pork cutlet bowls and women are over. Now you can do it by just being yourself… you've started figuring that out haven't you?" Victor rubbed his hand in a soothing gesture but found his hand gripped firmly. Yuri's touch was hot and possessive and he pulled him in pressing their forehead together making it so Victor couldn't look away from him.

"Don't you dare take your eyes off of me." Yuri warned and pulled back in a quick flick of hips and skirt that had Victor's cheeks flushing. He touched his forehead, the burn of Yuri's skin still sizzling there.

"Yuri…" he's so different today. What happened, what flipped his switch? He had to know. Victor leaned in close, his eyes taking in every facet of Yuri's stance and body. The familiar ripple of spanish guitar echoed from the speakers.

Yuri licked his lips, his hands moving over his body and into the first flurry of movement. When he met Victor's gaze again his smirk had a hint of the devil in it, and caused Victor's heart to skip and stutter.

The hell… where had that come from? He couldn't look away… even without Yuri's warning Victor's eyes stayed glued to his student. The sequence of steps and dances seemed more ignited, passionate. His face was a mix of fiery allure, and distant disinterest all mixed into one. He'd completely integrated his character into his persona. Victor could see the beautiful woman, all skirts and seduction and come hither stares. His body was saying, "yes, look at me, I'm the most beautiful woman here… you know you want what I can offer." It made him smile.

"Perfect!"

Excitement made Victor's body tremble. His stomach twisted as they approached the first step… yes… that's good speed, he thought… spread eagle, into the triple axel.. NAILED IT! That was the best he'd ever seen him land that jump… his confidence was just oozing out today.. Making him stronger, more fierce than before. Excitement made him wiggle up onto his toes and lean in as Yuri prepared for the Quad Salchow. He nailed that as well.

WHat was going on through Yuri's mind… what was motivating him to push himself to these amazing feats? Victor desperately wanted to know. He wanted to know what fed his confidence, what fueled his fire.

The music was reaching it's climax and Victor's body was literally on the verge of euphoria. All of Yuri's jumps were landed perfectly, and his spins and sequences had been the best he'd ever seen them. By god, just look at himself, he'd seen Yuri perform this routine countless times over the past couple of months but this… THIS… it was like seeing it for the first time… becoming immersed in the story and moment. This is what he had been waiting for… this was why he'd become Yuri's coach. He'd wanted to experience this exact thrill!

As the music ended and Yuri completed his perfect performance, Victor jumped and slapped his hands down excitedly on the rink barrier. His excitement came pouring out, he wanted to cry, he wanted to shout to the heavens. God he wanted to just… hug him!

"God that was perfect… YURI!"

"The kiss and cry is that way." Chris grunted pointing across the rink. He watched Victor jet around the rink and he sighed and frowned. What the hell was that? Since when had Yuri Katsuki been able to toss out a performance like that?

"Just what kind of coach have you been to him, Victor?" Chris murmured and narrowed his eyes. He wondered why there was a sharp stab of jealousy rippling inside him. Perhaps it was because Victor had seen and was unlocking Yuri's potential for the whole world to see.

As much as Chris liked Yuri, it wasn't Yuri's Katsuki he wanted to compete against in the upcoming European and World championships. It wasn't Yuri Katsuki he wanted to win against. It was Victor Nikiforov who held that particular spot. Chris would not be satisfied winning or losing to Victor's so called protege. Then and there Chris aimed to show Victor just what he was missing out on, and personally drag him back to the ice.

Victor spent the next few performances answering interview questions to the press in Yuri's stead. Yuri obviously wanted to see the rest of the competitor's perform and size up his competition and Victor found it a good strategy and way to distract him from the pressures of being the one to beat. Still when it was Chris' turn to take the ice Victor hunted Yuri up and leaned against him watching over his shoulder.

Phitchit glanced sideways at them, seeing the close contact, and intimate embrace. It made him wonder just what sort of relationship the two of them had. Whatever it was Yuri seemed completely relaxed and content with Victor. Perhaps it was that closeness that had brought out a side of Yuri he'd never seen before.

While he was proud of his own performance, Phitchit could see Yuri had barged ahead leaps and bounds of him. If he had any hope of winning gold tomorrow, he would have to give his free skate everything he got.

His eyes went back to the screen at Chris' performance, and he felt his cheeks going flush from the erotic sensory that Chris was projecting.

"This looks a little R rated for the crowd, don't you think?" Phitchit commented with obvious embarrassment.

"Chris said he wasn't finding motivation…" Victor commented. "However, Chris has always been a slow starter. He usually never goes full out on the first competition, and goes at his own pace to meet his goals. He doesn't appear to be holding back any sex appeal, though."

He felt Yuri tense under him and he laughed a bit stroking his shoulder.

"Your Eros today was exciting and powerful, Yuri. Unfortunately, when it comes to sex appeal no one stands a chance against Chris. It's his natural born gift and skating trademark."

"Well," Yuri said with a slumped expression watching the erotic display on the screen. "I guess today's Eros award goes to Chris."

Guang Hong, young and impressionable flushed and avoided his gaze with a groan.

"Is it just me or does that ice look soaking wet?" Phitchit agreed in consensus.

Yuri, fully ready to accept defeat by Chris… gazed at the screen's scores and blinked in surprise. Despite Chris' high performance score, his technical mistakes and low jump rating put him in fifth place.

"Wait… then that mean's I'm first?"

"Yep," Victor grinned ear to ear. "You did a marvelous job today Yuri. Let's keep this up for tomorrow!"

Tension rippled as reporters flocked around him, he was sent into a blur of interviews before being escorted out of the rink and to his hotel room. Victor let out a loud sigh of relief as he flopped on the bed.

"Mmmm first round is done. I wasn't even skating and I'm exhausted." He rolled over and watched Yuri start stripping off his costume. "By the way, Yuri. Just what was going through your mind during your performance?"

"Eh?" Yuri paused, half naked and still sweaty from the exertion of the day. "Oh… uh...well." He looked down at his costume running his fingers over it like it was precious silk. "I just… wanted to show the world that you being my coach was worth while. You gave me your time and attention Victor… and it made me a better person and better skater. I wanted to show everyone the hard work we've done together and I wanted to show you that your hard work wasn't wasted."

"In other words…" Victor smiled confidently and winked. "You wanted to show everyone that I belong to you, am I right?"

Yuri's cheeks flushed bright red and he dropped the costume into his bag.

"Excuse me, I need a shower," he walked towards the bath and jumped as Victor followed and blocked his path by stretching it across the doorway of the bathroom. "Eh? Victor?"

"Thank you, Yuri…" Victor's soft seductive voice crooned at him and he slid his lips over his ear. "Thank you for showing me your true eros."

"Eh… uh...uhmm… you're welcome?" Yuri blinked up at him, his glasses tilting down his nose. He flinched a little as Victor removed them and set them aside.

"How about a repeat performance?" He grasped Yuri's chin and tilted his face up. "Just for me."

"Eh? Nani? Victor… I can't… the ice… and my costume.."

"I don't mean your program, I mean your eros performance… you seduced me with barely a word earlier… all you said was don't take your eyes off me." Victor stared deep into his brown eyes and lost himself. "I'm looking at you now, Yuri. What are you going to do?"

Victor leaned in, his free hand coming around to cup the small of Yuri's back and bend his neatly toned body against his. Victor parted his lips, inhaled deep to take in the scent of Yuri's sweat and cologne…

The phone rang fiercely from the corner of the room, Yuri scrambled and broke away from Victor's hold to answer the phone.

"Hai Hai Hai, Moshi, MOSHI?! Ah? Okaa-san? You saw it… oh, thank you… ah… one moment." Yuri scrambled around to put his pajamas on and find his glasses. Victor sighed in disappointment and slipped into the bathroom himself to take a shower. Opportunity missed.

 _ **I know it was fast but I just had to punch this one out. It wouldn't let me sleep! I should be in bed already, I work early tomorrow… but...but… EROS! It wouldn't stop plaguing me! GAH!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: High Expectations**_


	10. High Expectations

**The Reason**

 _ **Summary: Ever since that fateful day at the Grand Prix Banquet, Victor Nikiforov has found it difficult to ignore the pull on his emotions that younger skater Yuri Katsuki caused.**_

 _ **Author's Note: I changed the summary of this story because it was pointed out to me that I've been straying from Victor's perspective as the summary promised. Though I initially wanted to tell this story from Victor's POV when I rewatched the series there were distinct parts of the anime that focused from his POV and I thought it best to add variety, particularly from characters we don't really get a chance to know more about. Hope this clears up any confusion!**_

 **Chapter 10:** _ **High Expectations**_

Guang Hong hung up his phone with a loud sigh and flopped back on his bed. His short program performance hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped. Nerves and intimidation from the other skaters had his stomach tying in knots, and not even encouragement from his friends and family had been enough to snap him out of the haze.

Now in order to even have a chance at making it on the podium and moving onto the Grand Prix he'd have to skate perfectly. His stomach twisted and he rolled onto his side curling up and digging his fingers into the sheets.

The knock at the door had him gasping and he lifted his head up, brushing away the burning tears that had formed. He wondered if his coach had forgotten her key. He stood up and opened the door gasping a bit as Leo stood there holding up snacks and drinks.

"Pardon the intrusion…" Leo stepped past him and walked to the table to set down the snacks. "I spotted our coaches having drinks in the lobby. It looks like they're gonna be out late. Females yah know, once they start talking they never shut up." Leo grinned. "Let's have a slumber party and lock them out huh?"

"Leo-kun… mmmm," his lips twitched in a smile and he closed and locked the door before walking over and sitting cross legged on the bed. "What did you bring?"

"Some goods from the U.S… we've Doritos, Pepsi, and my personal favorite "Little Debbies." He grinned and popped open a nutty bar and offered him one. "I'm only allowed to snack once a month, and I thought now might be the perfect time."

"Eh?" Guang Hong took the bar and sniffed it suspiciously before nibbling. His eyes went bright and wide. "Wha… it's so good! I never get to eat foods like this. My coach keeps me on a strict diet."

"Normally I am too, but Carla believes in moderation. What's life if you can't occasionally eat and do the things you like?" Leo winked and munched on a Nacho Dorito. "That chocolate rush certainly put the smile back on your face. I'm glad, I was worried you'd lost your fighting spirit."

"Mmmm…" Guang Hong lowered the half eaten bar from his lips and stared at the floor. "I think my chances of going to the Grand Prix final are slim to none at this point."

"Why do you say that?" Leo set his food aside and turned his chair fully to face him. "You did pretty well… your routine just wasn't as high difficulty as some of the others… and technically you skated better than Chris did. I'm sure if you go out with a dynamite performance tomorrow, you'll move up the rankings no problem."

"How can you say that!?" Guang Hong stood up shaking with anger. "You know as well as I do even if I skated my program perfectly I have no chance of coming close to skaters like you and Yuri!"

"Guang Hong…" Leo tooks his hand sitting him down again and offering a comforting smile. "I won skate America, and sure that gives me a leg up and best chance to make it the Grand Prix… but even I'm nervous about tomorrow. I don't have quads like the others do… I rely heavily on performance and interpretation for my score totals and even then it might not be enough to carry me into the next stage… but I haven't given up my fight yet. Neither should you."

"What are you talking about Leo-kun…" Guang Hong's eyes sparkled with admiration and affection. "I've seen your free program, it's beautiful. Your work is so expressive and poetic. You're bound to get recognized for it."

"That's what Carla keeps telling me… but," Leo met Guang Hong's eyes and the first tear fell catching Guang Hong off guard. "To be honest… I'm scared to death of them."

"Th-them?"

"Phitchit… Chris...Georgi… Yuri…. All of them are incredible performers. Every skater here has something memorable and inspiring about their skating… and I feel like I'm fighting just to stay afloat. I'm even scared of you… I've skated against you before and I know what you're capable of Guang Hong. So don't you dare sell yourself short!"

"Leo!" Guang Hong hugged him tight and gripped the back of his shirt. Leo clung back and buried his face in his neck. His teeth grit and he let the tears fall freely. The feel of his tears and shake of his body caused Guang Hong to hug him tighter and stroke his back comfortingly. "Don't cry Leo… no matter what I'm on your side. Don't think of me as your enemy… think of me as your ally! Let's fight together!"

"Mm," Leo nodded his head in agreement and because it was too comforting to pull away he held onto Guang Hong just a little longer.

 **~Cup of China: Day Two~**

He hadn't slept, Victor frowned down at Yuri looking at the bags under his eyes and drained expression. He knew from the movement of the bed that Yuri had tossed and turned, the excitement and nerves all coming into play. Sighing Victor shook his head.

"Yuri, you didn't sleep did you?"

"Huh? Oh, yes I did… uh sort of…" Yuri tried to lie, but found it hard to do so with Victor's calm and charming expression eating at his conscience. He winced as Victor grabbed him by the ear and tugged him out of the ring. "Ite-te-te Victor! Where are we going?"

"Back to the hotel," He yanked Yuri all the way there despite his groans and complaints. He had to practically force the boy to strip down before tossing him into the bed. "You can't possibly skate well with only a fitful hours of sleep. Just nap until the event starts this evening. Don't worry, I used to nap before events all the time."

In fact he felt like doing so now. Victor had worries of his own and it was comforting to curl up on Yuri, and as an added bonus it would keep him still looking enough to nap.

What he didn't know was that his presence made it impossible for Yuri to find sleep. Ever since he admitted to himself he was sexually attracted to Victor, Yuri had a hard time controlling his urges. He wasn't entirely sure how Victor would react to them, and it made him extremely nervous.

He'd come to depend on Victor, expected him to be around all the time… But the reality was that her had no idea how Victor felt about him. Could be this was all just a whim of his and he'd back out sry the first sign of failure. If he didn't perform well today… what would Victor do then?

Surely Victor wouldn't stick around with someone who choked after the first signs of success? Nor would he openly stay with someone who would ruin his image by being a complete failure. It wasn't just Yuri being judged but Victor too. They're were judging him a coach seeing if the great skater could actually be someone's coach. Victor was a good coach, a great coach, and Yuri didn't want people to think badly of him just because he wasn't up to Victor's level.

Over and over that teeter totter of emotions went up and down back and forth on him. He couldn't nap, couldn't rest, and Victor could see what it was doing to Yuri's psyche. He prohibited Yuri from doing jumps in his warm up because he knew if they didn't go well it would just make the situation worse.

Naturally Yuri disobeyed him and he sighed heavily at the look in his face. "Yuuuuurrrri…" Victor groaned and pat his shoulders. "Why do you never listen to what I say? We're you always this disobedient with your other coaches?"

"Gomen Nasai." Yuri grumbled crouching and slumped down the hall with him.

"Oh well most skaters land the jumps they club in warm up. It's natural to get the shakes out first thing am I right?"

Victor tried to laugh it off, but he could see this was much more serious than he feared. As the other skaters performed and did reasonably well he could see Yuri's confidence shrink and shrink. His own heart was shaking, and he feared Yuri would psyche himself out before he could even get out onto the ice.

He felt the eyes behind them and tensed up when he saw cameras pointed in their direction. That wasn't good, it would be bad for Yuri's fans to see him in such a state. Grabbing the back of his jacket he yanked Yuri away, and felt him slump behind him.

He needed to find someplace quiet for him to warm up, someplace where they could have some privacy, and he could talk to Yuri and calm him down. Yuri was not a very sociable person, the more people surrounded him the more nervous he got. So thinking quickly he tugged him downstairs to the parking garage. They both could hear the echoes of the competition above them, but he quickly rectified that by making Yuri wear his earbuds.

 _Christoph Giocometti takes over first place over China's Guang Hong Ji by a wide margin._

"Wait.." Yuri stopped him from putting the earbuds in and he stared at the ceiling. "What did he say, what are the standings?"

"Easy Yuri, take a deep breath." Victor held out his hands to soothe him. Yuri's wild eyes stared at him and he took a deep breath nodding.

"Right, sorry… I just-"

"It's okay, Yuri. Come on put the buds in and let's warm up, okay. Focus only on your own performance." He placed the buds in his ears and stroked his hair back. Some hairs were coming out of place so he smoothed them down. "There, that's better."

Yuri immediately calmed and closed his eyes letting Victor's touch soothe his jarring nerves. He didn't want to disappoint Victor. He didn't want to let him down. Victor was being so patient with him, and he was a wreck.

You have confidence in me… that's good. Keep having confidence in me… i don't have nearly enough for myself. Support me, guide me, help me!

Yuri seemed to ease through the next few warm ups. Victor heard the roar of the crowd above him as Pitchit's perfect performance sent them into crazed cheers. He made the mistake of looking up and turning his attention to the noise, and ended up distracting Yuri's concentration.

Yuri saw the worried look on his face, the brooding wonder had him removing his buds… and he heard the cheers, and the praise. Pitchit had taken up over Chris and was now in first. Everyone was peforming so well… what if everyone got good scores and he bungled it? What if…

His face was petrified with fear, and Victor gasped and slapped his hands on his ears, anger and frustration twisting inside.

"DON'T LISTEN!"

Yuri had never heard Victor shou like this before. It scared and embarrassed him. Maybe Victor wasn't as confident as he believed him to be. Is that why Victor brought him down here? Was to hide his failures? Hurt and resentment had him shutting his eyes tightly. Why did he have to be so pathetic? Why couldn't he just relax for once in his life. What was wrong with him?!

"Victor…" He touched his hands over his ears. "It's almost time, we should get back. I'm up soon."

He had to put on a brave face. He had to go up and show people he wasn't weak. He couldn't let them see this pathetic side of himself. He stepped away shaking a bit as Victor's touch fell from his face…

"Yuri…"

Pausing halfway through the walk Yuri glanced back at Victor. He saw the sharp calculating look in his coach's eyes and something twisted up his gut making him want to hurl.

"It's partially my fault if you mess up and miss the podium. I'll take responsibility and resign as your coach."

What? What did he just say? He was resigning… he was quitting being his coach? No… No he was lying… Yuri could tell he was testing him, wondering what he'd do if he was suddenly left without Victor's support.

 _You want to see if I'd break? You want to see if I can skate without you?_

 _What the Fuck!?_

Tears streamed down his cheeks, half in sadness, and half in bitter rage.

"Why would say that to me? Like you're testing me?" The angry sobs pushed out and he shook with it now.

"I'm sorry, Yuri I didn't mean it-"

"I'm used to failing and being responsible for my own mess-ups… but It's different because I don't want my mistakes reflecting on you!" Damn it he just couldn't stop the tears. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides. "I had thoughts that you might secretly want to quit."

"I was just saying that, of course I-"

"I KNOW!" Yuri shouted. You idiot! Yuri added in his head and grit his teeth trying to stop the sobs but they just kept coming.

"I'm not very good at people crying." Victor admitted sheepishly. "I never know what to say. Should I just kiss you or something?"

"No! Just have more faith to win then I do. You don't have to say anything I just need you to stand by me, Victor!"

The words hit Victor like a freight train. Just… stand by him? Don't say anything? What kind of coach says nothing to their student?

Victor pondered that through their walk back to the rink. Leo had fumbled through his free program and despite the sweet message his performance gave he had too many technical mistakes to warrant a place on the podium.

Georgi was up now and his own performance was suffering from technical faulting. It looked like

Phitchit and Chris were the scores to beat which eased some of the tension in Victor's shoulders. Still hex was uneasy. Yuri was clearly upset and he had no way of comforting him or knowing how to support him.

" _Just have more faith that I'm going to win than I do."_

He should have taken the chance to ask Yakov about situations like this. He truly was at a loss of what to do. He watched Yuri take a lap around the ice before conning back to him and motioned for a tissue.

Tell me Yuri, his eyes pleading to his student. Tell me how to help you. Yuri looked up from Blowing his nose, his lips frowning and eyes still a bit red from crying.

Victor held out his hand for the used tissue… and fought to catch it as Yuri dropped it just out of his reach. He felt Yuri press his finger in the center of his part.

 _I'm sorry I made you worry…_

Victor grunted and flushed as he lifted his head and stroked the spot Yuri touched. The boy hadn't said a word to him, but the poke was as intimate as an endearment to him. Was he trying to console him?

 _He's so different from the man I met months ago._ Victor thought slowly lowering his hand to his lips. _I don't understand his actions anymore, he keeps changing and shifting on me. One moment he'd be timid as a lamb, the next skating with sexual fervor and intimacy, then he'd be a crying wreck and now… Now_ …

Yuri began his program a smile breaking on his lips making Victor frown.

 _Why the hell is he smiling_?

The first jump combo Was landed and the first wave of relief swamped over him. He pumped his fists.

 _I don't know what you're thinking Yuri, but whatever it is keep it up._

Victor carefully watched his facial expressions, his variety of emotions flashing on his face. He watched Yuri grit his teeth a if he were annoyed before going into the salchow and watched him land it smoothly.

"That was beautiful!" Victor shouted and couldn't keep the grin off his face. The change in Yuri, no matter what the cause of it was, Was helping Yuri to become stronger. Victor could see it now. Just by watching him skate, Victor could see the growth in him, the need to become more than he had been.

His spread eagle into the ina bauer took his breath away and even though Yuri touched on his triple axel and over rotated his second combo Victor felt his heart racing and his eyes swimming.

The step sequence was so dramatic and passionate Victor felt his breath begin to labor just watching him… He held his breath a the Quad toe loop came up… that was the wrong approach, he had too much speed, what was he doing…

He gasped.

A quad flip?! He didn't land it but there were enough rotations and the attempt alone was a feat not even he had dared tried.

He could hear the consensus of appraisal around the audience and had to hide his face behind his hands to stop the tears. His smile came fast as he now he finally understood. To Yuri, motions and gestures could say a whole lot more than meaningless words.

This gesture, the fact he did the Quad flip, his signature jump...made Victor want to cry. It was like a silent promise that Yuri would strive to better himself, strive to reach the top and go for gold… Just as like his idol.

God he wanted desperately to hug him. He wanted to hold him tight, thank him. He wanted to...

He lowered his hands and raced to the rink exit where Yuri was rushing to him.

"Victor! See? I did great, right?"

Victor panted a moment, lifted his head and with an affectionate smile leaped up, arms out, and kissed Yuri full on the mouth.

The skaters eyes bugged out as he felt the press of his coach's lips against his. The warm soft buds, the heat of his touch and the weight of his body knocking him backwards until they sprawled across the ice.

Yuri blinked a few times in disbelief at what had happened. Victor was clinging to him, holding on and breathing hard as if he had been the one skating.

"That was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you've surprised me." Victor admitted lifting his head up and smile down at him.

"Well, it worked." Yuri smiled affectionately.

Victor laughed tearily and pressed his forehead to Yuri's. His student was a constant surprise to him, and little by little had been teaching him to appreciate every moment of his life, and of their experience together. Was it really no wonder that Victor had fallen for him?

 _ ***le Sigh* I love this part of the show… I hope you guys liked my rendition of it. I had wanted to feature more of Leo and Guang Hong but the scenes made this segment run pretty long and it didn't really seem to flow well with the rest of the chapter so I cut it to just the beginning.**_

 _ **Real quick note, I've posted this on my Facebook page but I want to make sure everyone's made aware of my future fic plans. I am going to include some Yurio x Otabek in this particular story, but I've started rough drafting the first chapter of their solo fic which will take place after the events of the Grand Prix Final and forward. I'm thinking of either calling it "Catcall" or "The Love of a Soldier." Tell me what you guys think, which name should I use or maybe you all have a better title in mind. Either way I plan to release the first chapter after "The Reason" is concluded.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Ice Tiger**_


	11. The Ice Tiger

**The Reason**

 _ **Summary: Ever since that fateful day at the Grand Prix Banquet, Victor Nikiforov has found it difficult to ignore the pull on his emotions that younger skater Yuri Katsuki caused.**_

 _ **Author's Note: I changed the summary of this story because it was pointed out to me that I've been straying from Victor's perspective as the summary promised. Though I initially wanted to tell this story from Victor's POV when I rewatched the series there were distinct parts of the anime that focused from his POV and I thought it best to add variety, particularly from characters we don't really get a chance to know more about. Hope this clears up any confusion!**_

 **Chapter 11:** **The Ice Tiger**

Yurio shoved back from the table after watching the Cup of China's final interviews. The stupid playboy and his pig were getting too much press and attention. Victor was showing off the pork cutlet off like some kind of new trophy and accomplishment, and frankly it pissed him off. He'd spent nearly two years training under the same team as Victor, had gotten personal advice, watched him, talked with him, and even toyed with idea of being personally coached by him.

Watching those two now just made him realize why he'd started rebelling against Victor and Yakov in the first place. He hated coaches who showed off their students like prizes, and when he'd returned to Russia after his defeat in Japan, he'd made sure to let Yakov know it. Yakov had surprisingly taken the news well, and took his emotional outburst as a step in the right direction.

Now Yuri put his blood sweat and tears into his practice, he put up with that old ballerina hag who choreographed his free program, and had started to grow little by little in the areas he'd lacked experience with. He'd needed the change, Yurio could admit that now, he'd needed the skate up the ass to show him that he was no longer in the junior leagues, he couldn't win easily anymore.

Yuri Katsuki wasn't an amateur, wasn't the best… but he worked hard, improving on his flaws, accenting his strengths, and was now showing off the progress. Well at the Rostelecom Cup Yurio would show him just how much farther HE'D gotten. He wouldn't lose to the pork cutlet bowl, or his idiotic coach.

When he arrived back at Lilia's house he took the time to shower and change before plopping on his bed to rest. It irritated him that he found himself thinking of Yuri's Free Skate… watching him, watching the detail, the expression of it had twisted something inside him. Yuri Katsuki had always managed to do that. He could tear at your emotions in his step sequences and positioning even though his jumps were flawed. He'd admired that when he watched him at last year's Grand Prix Final.

He'd wondered what kind of man he was to be able to tug on even his heart strings. He who had always been good at playing tough and not showing his soft side to anyone who didn't matter. When he'd found the fool crying in the bathroom like a pussy, it irritated him to the point of threatening him.

Then at the banquet he'd been thrown for a loop again. The drunken fool had shown a side no one in the skating world had known; a confident, fierce competitor, with sexual charisma. That was his first humiliating defeat, one he'd hoped to forget… but then to find out Victor had gone all the way to Japan to coach him? It burned and infuriated him, because Victor had been dropping hints about helping him, he'd promised to make his program, to help him win… then to find out he'd been forgotten and tossed to the wayside so easily, so coolly. It grated.

He hated being ignored. His parents had ignored him for years. The only person who had ever shown him love and attention had been his grandfather. The source of his Agape came from the older man who'd raised him, taught him, and who had urged him to start skating in the first place. He'd wanted desperately to do better for his grandfather, had strived to be the best. His grandfather had always been proud of him, and he doubted his grandfather would ever show disproval in him. So perhaps he'd strived to be perfect not just for him… Deep down inside he still hoped somehow his parents would finally notice and give him the love and attention he needed and deserved.

Yurio clenched his fists into the sheets growling and rolling around in the bed until he lay facedown in his pillow. He felt his cat climb up and paw on his back and he muffled a greeting.

"Hello Taiga." He rolled back over and let the soft ball of fluff curl into the crook of his arm so he could pet her. A small smile spread on his lips as he listened to her purr and lay content there. He'd always loved cats ever since he was little. They were confident and graceful creatures, they didn't need much, were happy with the small bits of attention granted on request, a full bowl of food, and the occasional playtime. Unlike dogs they weren't starving for attention, they weren't clingy and obsessive and constantly needed tending to. Cats were proud, beautiful, and everything he strived to be as a person.

Perhaps that's why he'd been happy when the press dubbed him the Ice Tiger of Russia. It was a title that suited and complimented him. Even if it did come with millions of annoying crazy fans.

He caught himself thinking that very same thing as he and the team landed in Moscow for the Rostelecom Cup. There they all were waiting at the gate, screaming and holding up signs, cat ears on their heads and stupid looks on their faces.

"Ugh… Mila, watch my luggage." He pulled his hood up over his face and ducked through the crowd to quickly avoid them. He had a few close calls as he made his way out, but luckily managed to avoid the crazy fans. He blew out a breath and looked around. When he spotted his grandfather waiting for him, he didn't think, just acted. He ran and leapt up hugging the only person who had ever really mattered.

"Grandpa!"

Yuri and Victor had arrived shortly after the Russian team. The flight to Moscow had been exciting and Victor had wanted to tug Yuri along to all his favorite places in Russia. Despite the fatigue and weariness of flight Yuri had gone along, excited to see a bit of Victor's world, and see his idol and coach back in the place that held his heart.

"I've been to Russia twice, once in St. Petersburg, and of course once in Sochi for the Grand Prix Final. This is the first time I've been to Moscow." Yuri smiled as they pulled back up to their hotel. The tour of the city had been short but exciting. Yuri was officially exhausted and ready for a nap and excused himself from the Paparazzi that bombarded Victor at the door.

Victor shrugged off Yuri's shy response to cameras. After the press conference in China he'd expected this kind of reaction. The press had been all over the kiss and Yuri's silver medal performance. It didn't help that he had returned to Russia not as a skater but as a coach, and everyone was looking for why and reasons.

"Until the Grand Prix Final is over I won't comment on any future plans." Victor explained, becoming a little weary of the press as well. "Right now I see a lot of potential in Yuri Katsuki, I think the focus should be on him."

"If you're that impressed with him, wouldn't you like to go against him as a competitor."

Behind sunglasses Victor's eyes flinched and his smile wavered. Something about the question had triggered something inside him, and he remained silent looking for his calm again. He spotted the bright blonde hair behind the press, and grinned.

"Ah! It's Yurio!"

You can't fool me, Yurio thought with a sneer. He'd seen that look on Victor's face when the press asked about wanting to skate against his pupil. While the man was content merely being a part of Yuri's life, and helping him achieve his goals,the competitor in Victor wanted to match his skills against Yuri while he was in top shape. It was a sentiment Yurio found hard to discourage when he too had become driven after going one on one with him.

Yuri Katsuki was a skater who had drive and performance, and now that his technical prowess was improving and his confidence soaring it was both intimidating and motivating to match against. Yurio was determined to push himself and become the best. He would not lose to Katsuki, he refused to!

Speak of the devil he caught Yuri by the elevator trying to escape a clash of skaters having a banter. He slapped his hand against the door to stop it from closing on him and stepped in standing tall over the shrinking form of his personal rival.

"What the hell are you sneaking around for?"

"Yurio? Long time no see," relieved Yuri stood up and offered a quiet smile. The guy hadn't changed since their competition in Hasetsu. He was tough and confident with such style and swagger that made him memorable and popular. He'd heard about Yurio placing second in Skate Canada, and had been pleased as punch. Despite the rivalry between them, Yurio's time in Hasetsu made him feel like a friend and rinkmate to Yuri.

"Good luck to both of us, I'm sure we'll skate our best."

"Niet," Yurio grunted. "You'll suffer a miserable defeat here in Moscow, and Victor will return to Russia." He'd said it mostly out of habit. He didn't think Victor would so easily give up on Yuri even if Pork Cutlet didn't make it to the Grand Prix Final… but it was habit for him to mock and discourage Yuri… like a running joke.

Still as he glanced over to see Yuri's face, guilt clenched in his stomach and he found himself wanting to apologize for putting that look of dread in his eyes. Yuri stepped out onto his floor and Yurio very nearly stopped him and had to shove his hands back into his pockets to keep from reaching out to him.

What the hell was that? Yuri knew he was kidding… right? Tch, yeah right. Yuri wasn't one for poking fun at. That guy took everything literally and seriously it was almost sad. Sighing heavily he leaned back and banged his head a couple times against the back wall of the elevator, then pushed off as the doors open to his floor. He froze halfway down the hall when he heard a familiar and annoying voice call his name.

"Yuuuuurrri-chan! Here we are again!" Jean Jacque Leroy came up behind him and swung an arm around his shoulder. "I'm looking forward to being on the podium with you again, be sure to give it your all the next two days, wouldn't want to miss out on your first Grand Prix Final by messing up, eh?"

"Let go of me you insufferable jerk." Yurio shoved his arms off and whirled around to face him. "You'll get your cooties all over my jacket."

"Such a bad temper you have… but the Russians are a temperamental breed. It's what makes you such good skaters. I saw Victor downstairs. It's really a pity he's wasting his time with the Japanese Yuri, it's a lost cause if you ask me."

"You underestimate him" Yurio said without thinking. Not wanting to be caught praising another skater. "I made the same mistake in Japan, one I quickly rectified. You shouldn't underestimate me either. If you continue to look down on other skaters it's going to be your downfall."

"Eh..." JJ snickered and pushed Yurio back into a wall leaning a fist on it to get a close look at his face. "What's this? Do you have a soft spot for Yuri Katsuki?"

"Yuri Katsuki is no concern of mine. Get lost, JJ." Yuri jerked away and rushed to his room slamming the door shut. He braced his back on it gritting his teeth. A ball of grease lodged it's way into his belly making him want to gag and be sick all over the carpet. JJ was the kind of man that he absolutely despised. So cocky and arrogant, but with the skills to prove it.

Yurio lost against him in Skate Canada, and it was a loss that had riled him up and plagued him. He'd skated so well, had come out leagues ahead of the other skaters... all but JJ. The man had four quads in his free program. FOUR! He'd landed them all confidently and cleanly with such power and precision. It irritated him to think he'd be any kind of intimidated by that man. Wasn't it bad enough he was nervous going up against Yuri, especially after seeing his free program on the TV?

Yuri had attempted a quad flip... a feat even he hadn't dare to try. It had shocked him cold, made him lose all manner of speech. Then the kiss... Victor had been so stupidly happy he actually kissed him. Why did that burn more than the jump itself? Why couldn't he stop seeing that image over and over in his mind? Yurio slumped against the door and curled up pressing his hands to his face. What the hell was wrong with him?

 **~Yuri's Room~**

Yuri collapsed onto the bed in his room and curled into a ball. What Yuri had said spinning through his mind like a bad nightmare keeping him from actually sleeping. He heard the door unlock and open and Victor stepped in.

"Yuri, is there a coffee maker in here? Yurio spilled mine all over the lobby floor." He set his key and sunglasses down and glanced over at him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm alright."

Victor narrowed his eyes, removing his jacket and shoes he climbed into the bed beside Yuri and stroked fingers through his hair.

"You're lying… tell me what's wrong. Were the other skaters giving you a hard time? That JJ is an annoying man, you should ignore anything he has to say to you."

"No, I haven't even seen JJ, I was with Yurio in the elevator and we wished each other good luck. That's all." Yuri murmured closing his eyes and letting Victor's soft pets soothe his dark thoughts.

"Ah so I take it Yurio said something that upset you. He's another one you shouldn't take seriously. He's a hot head, and likes to run his mouth, you should know that by now. What did he say to you?"

"Victor…" Yuri rolled onto his back so he could stare up at his coach. They were so close, but Yuri was no longer nervous or confused about why his heart beat so hard in his chest by the contact. The kiss had made everything clear. "What will happen… if I mess up tomorrow and miss going to the Grand Prix Final?"

"What?" Victor's eyes narrowed and he frowned. "What's all this? Are you nervous?"

"I'm always nervous, you know that." Yuri cracked a smile before letting it fade again. "I want to do well for you Victor. I want to win."

"Then get these negative thoughts out of your head." He flicked Yuri on the forehead making him wince then leaned down pressing a kiss to the same spot. "You skate your best, when you're just being yourself. You can't let anyone or anything affect you. When you skate, skate only for me. No one else in the world will be watching, only me."

"That's not true anymore Victor…" Yuri lifted a hand and clung onto him. Victor's face blinked a bit in surprise as the younger skater rolled and curled into him. "This place is different than before. All of Russia is watching, judging, and wondering why you're wasting your time on me."

"I'm not wasting my time, Yuri. Let them think what they want, all that matters is what you think." He lifted Yuri's face up and his mouth slipped over Yuri's. The kiss was gentle and loving and Yuri closed his eyes enjoying the taste and comfort Victor was offering him.

"Do you think I'm wasting my time?" Victor whispered after the kiss parted.

"No," Yuri shook his head and his eyes suddenly got hard and intense. "No I don't. Everything you've taught me, shown me, it's changed me for the better Victor. I'll prove it tomorrow, I'll prove to everyone I deserve you."

VIctor's smile came fast and happy and he pulled Yuri tighter to him nuzzling into his pupil's soft hair taking in the scent of his shower.

"I know you will."

 _ **Short chapter but with the way I want to lay things out it couldn't be helped. I hope you all are enjoying the fic, I know I am enjoying writing it! It was mentioned to me that I should get a beta reader, so if anyone would like to volunteer to proof read my chapters before I post them, please message me either here or on Facebook.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Blooming Eros and Withering Agape**_


	12. The Blooming Eros and Withering Agape

**The Reason**

 _ **Summary: Ever since that fateful day at the Grand Prix Banquet, Victor Nikiforov has found it difficult to ignore the pull on his emotions that younger skater Yuri Katsuki caused.**_

 _ **Author's Note: I have found a Beta Reader for this particular fic, but I'm still looking for readers for my other stories as well. Any interested parties please PM me or message me on Facebook. I also have a second Pen Name, bmrdbgt in which I use to strictly write DBZ stories with. I could use some Beta readers for that account as well.**_

 **Chapter 12: The Blooming Eros and Withering Agape**

In his dreams, Yurio saw the world of his agape form and take shape. The sweet angelic melody singing as his body moved across the ice, snow trickling around him like the cherry blossom trees he'd seen in Japan. The air was so fresh and crisp, and the scent of water and snow was one he was all too familiar with. The exertion of his skating had his breath coming out in heavy pants and puffs, but he was calm and peaceful here.

The world was so beautiful, filled with structures of ice. The way the holy aura of the sun sparkled off the tips causing rainbows of colors to sparkle all around reminded him so much of his home town.

 _Yuratchka, you were the best skater in the group._

Grandpa… his agape, his unconditional love, the thought of him made him smile so soft and peacefully. Yes, his agape would be perfect, with _G_ randpa at his side there was no way he'd lose.

 _You underestimate me._

The voice this time was not his grandfather's. Yurio's breath caught in mid-jump, and he stumbled his landing. Skating across the ice he suddenly felt the heat rising up. The beautiful ice sculptures melted and his music warped _,_ changing to the rapid rush of Spanish guitar. His eyes darted around looking for the source, and he felt his breath catch as arms came around him. The voice spoke richly into his ear.

 _Did you forget who you were dealing with, Yurio?_

Yurio snapped his head around as Yuri, decked out in his eros attire, skirted around him. His hips were swaying cockily, and his eyes showed such confidence.

"What are you doing here? This is my world!" He stumbled as Yuri grabbed his hand and pulled him along the ice. Their fingers laced intimately and Yuri guided him up, slipping a hand over his waist and along the sensitive spots of his side making his breath shudder.

 _I am Eros, you are Agape… though they are separate, our worlds are connected... through love._

Yuri lifted him up, Yurio let out a shout as he arched and saw his world spin and spiral before righting itself again. His face became flushed and he bowed back as Yuri closed the gap again, his hand on his chin.

"Our loves are entirely different, you perverted freak!" Yurio yanked away but his hand was caught and he spun and danced in a tango of emotion and passion. "I am unconditional love, no strings, no boundaries."

 _Love is love, no matter what title you give it. Love means you care, love means you feel for someone… and you feel for me Yurio._

"I do not!" Yurio shouted and spun away ripping across the ice and spinning into a jump. Flames burst around them, hot and nearly violent. He pressed his hands into his face panting hard, and felt arms come around him again. Yurio tried to push and pull away, but his hands were caught and he was pulled back and wrapped in the embrace of his vision.

 _If that's true… then why did you stand up for me? Why do you feel guilty about what you said to me? Why do you care that Victor kissed me?_

Yurio choked on his breath and shoved away. He fell across the ice curling up.

"I don't know… I DON'T KNOW!"

Yurio jolted out of bed, sweat coating his chest and face. He pressed his head into the heel of his hand. His head throbbed and his chest ached. His heart was pounding so hard.

"What the hell...was that?"

 **~Day 1 of the Rostelecom Cup~**

Nearly all of Russia had packed themselves into the wide open skating rink. Yurio had never really been nervous before a competition, but his weird thoughts and feelings had made him lose sleep. His body felt heavy and tight. He spent extra time warming up, stretching out into a split and holding it.

Down the corridor he could hear Victor's rich laughter and Yuri's soft shy voice as they discussed the other skaters routines and history. His temple suddenly throbbed and he whirled his legs around flowing into a backbend. His muscles popped and stretched and he tried desperately to calm his breathing

Lilia and Yakov could see the nerves, and both of them were looking on with firm disapproval. Yurio hissed and unfolded himself to walk away and get a few moments to himself.

"Yuratchka where do you think you're going?"

"I need a few minutes alone, you're all suffocating me!" He bitched and quickly closed himself off into an empty room. He sat on a chair and pulled his legs up, his hands fisting in his hair. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he having all these weird thoughts?

He took a deep breath and meditated there for a minute, his body calming some from the quiet. Just as he was ready to get up and start stretching again the door pushed open and Yuri ran in closing it behind him flushed and panting.

"Finally! Peace and qui-ET! YURIO!?" Yuri slumped back against the door his face going pale and bluish. "Why are you here?"

"That should be my line." Annoyance immediately registered as he unfolded himself from the chair. "Are you hiding from the press or something?"

"Yeah… yeah they started asking me questions I wasn't really comfortable asking so I sort of took off. Victor's playing mediator." Yuri slowly stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. He narrowed his eyes on Yurio's face and concern immediately took over.

"You alright, Yurio? You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine, I just didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night." Yurio complained bitterly and sharpened his eyes on Yuri. Seeing him in full costume had him irked and twitching uncomfortably. "I'm sorry."

"Eh?" Yuri blinked in surprised. "For what?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, pork cutlet. I'm sorry about what I said in the elevator, I didn't think you'd take me seriously. You're such a soft heart and you take things way too seriously. I'm surprised you've lasted this long with the amount of ass holes that work in this sport!"

"Oh, ha, don't worry about it. I knew you were just being yourself, Yurio. I should have expected it. You don't have to apologize for it." Yuri rubbed the back of his head. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately. Thanks for the apology though."

"Yeah well don't get used to it. It leaves a bitter taste in my mouth, and I'm tempted to spit in your face because of it." Yurio turned his head, his shoulders easing some as he felt more comfortable now with the situation. There, you see, back to normal.

"Mmmm, I know." Going with instinct Yuri reached out and touched his shoulder giving it a friendly pat. "Thank you, I'm looking forward to seeing your performance. Skate well." He left it at that and turned around to leave the room.

Yurio reached up touching the spot on his shoulder Yuri's hand had brushed on. The heat of it was still there and there was an uncomfortable twisting in his gut.

Okay… so maybe things weren't entirely back to normal. He couldn't let it affect him any longer. While the skaters from group one performed he took the chance to silence everything around him and concentrate solely on calming his nerves and thoughts.

He had to think of his grandfather, needed to have that warmth and acceptance surrounding him and exuding during his agape. Once his grandfather arrived he was sure everything would right itself, and he could deliver his best performance yet.

Nerves began to click again when it was nearly time for the second group to begin and there was still no sign of him. He walked over to Yakov and Lilia his eyes narrowing at the grave look on their faces.

"Where is he?"

"I just got off the phone with your grandfather's nurse. His back is acting up again, and he's being kept in bed for the duration. I'm afraid you'll have to perform without him here, Yuri."

"Grandpa...you're not coming?" His eyes wide and his voice weak from disbelief Yurio backed slowly away from his coaches. His eyes lowered to the ground, and the world that had been slightly teetered suddenly when crashing down.

 **~Later~**

The first group had finished their performances with innate flair and personality. None had broken the 100 mark, but they were all pretty high scores comparatively. Yuri was the first up in the second group and despite being surrounded by Victor's fans and the whole of Russia, Yuri knew those cheers weren't for him. Most of Russia didn't want him to win, in fact he was pretty sure most of the world didn't want him to win… but he couldn't be intimidated.

He looked at Victor who was laughing and waving at fans who were cheering his name. The warm welcome of his home made his coach happy and appreciated… but it was time to remind just who he belonged to. Grabbing Victor by his tie he yanked him down so his breath and voice whispered in his ear.

"The performance has already started, Victor…" the cool L roll of Yuri's tongue when he spoke his name made Victor's spine tingle. This sudden dominance his student was showing had his heart beating fast in anticipated excitement.

"So I see…"

"Don't you worry," Yuri purred to him. "I'll show my love to all of Russia." As his hand slipped from the tie he gave a playful nip on his ear before skating off, he turned his head just enough to smirk at Victor then took his place in the center of the rink.

Victor watched his student as the performance began. Each time he performed the program just got better and better. It seemed to him that Yuri gained more confidence and motivation the further away from home he was. He wondered if it was because the expectations weren't nearly as high, and that's what was pushing him to better himself.

The quad salchow wasn't giving him any trouble at all anymore. He'd gotten the flow and trick of it down so it came out smooth and silky. He had Yurio to thank for that, the boy had shown him the basics of landing, and with practice and determination Yuri had mastered it. Victor glanced around looking for Yurio, but didn't find the young skater anywhere. The boy was probably collecting himself since he had to perform next, but he hoped Yurio was seeing the progress come to life.

Yurio was watching alright. He had Lilia talking to him, but his brain shut off everything else going around him. His eyes were solely for Yuri and his eros. He was in top form, the seductive movements and powerful jumps were earning him high praises all around. When Yuri landed his final jump Yurio knew he would surpass his personal best again.

It irritated him.

 _Crap…_ Yuri thought… _I thought with grandpa watching I could perfect my agape. However, it looks like I'm on my own. I can't let Yuri Katsuki intimidate me._

He stripped off his jacket and stepped forward toward the exit. He met Yuri at the door, watched as Yuri's eyes go wide in appreciation. When he didn't move Yurio turned up his nose and placed a hand on his hip.

"Out of my way, pig." He pushed past him and flicked his hair. He took a deep breath and bounced the stiffness out of his knees. Out of habit he skated back to the edge where Yakov and Lilia were, and even though they did their best to comfort and calm him down the only thing Yurio could hear was the rapid beat of his own heart.

Everything from the past day and a half was piling up on him, making it hard to breathe. The dream clouded his memory making him panic and he ordered himself to calm down, relax… for pity's sake don't panic!

"109.97 he surpassed his personal best again!"

The announcer's words snapped him awake and his head turned to look at Yuri and Victor in the kiss and cry. Yuri looked shocked and happy as he clung to the stuffies his fans had given him, Victor hugging and waving with sheer ecstatic praise.

Yuri laughed and hugged him back then set the stuffies down so he could sit and adjust his skates… Victor grabbed his hand lifting his skate up to bring it to his lips. The sight of it caused Yuri's insides to twist and his anger to boil up.

Yuri, embarrassed but pleased by the display of Victor's praise and affection, smiled. He caught Yurio's irritated stare and gasped realizing it was his turn. To show his affection and support Yuri raised his hands up, and shouted so loud everyone around could hear.

"Yurio, Davai!"

"Yurio, Ganba!" Victor waved ecstatically in turn, the two of them beaming like a pair of proud parents.

What!? Embarrassment flashed on Yurio's face. Cameras were capturing the moment, and right now the entirety of Russia was seeing him get support from Yuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov like he was a kid getting ready for his first performance.

Anger and irritation bubbled inside and he couldn't sit still any longer. He skated out, despite not having any control of his emotions.

 _Shit, i'm not so down on my luck I need those losers rooting for me._

The performance began, and immediately Yurio recognized he wasn't feeling the agape. Anger and frustration was tearing him up and making him lose focus. He fell on the triple axel and that was a wake up call.

Shit! I haven't missed that jump at all this year. I've poured my blood sweat and tears into this program and I'm letting everything around me affect me. I can't let that happen. I just lack experience, that's all. I have what it takes to win, I know I do, but I've never been in a situation like this, I have to learn to get over it.

He found his calm again, and his determination. His body became calm and his movements smoothed out and poised gracefully. He closed his eyes letting himself hear the music, and think of the many times he'd performed in practice. He recalled Lilia's words… without beauty, power was meaningless. He needed to show the world he could be beautiful and graceful as well as strong and competitive.

He was the Ice Tiger of Russia, strong and deadly, but graceful and beautiful, moving through the ice and snow like a force of nature. His last combination spin was the hardest, his limbs and core ached from holding the positions but he pushed through, and ended the performance on a high note.

It was anything but his best performance… but Yurio was thankful he hadn't completely botched it. His fan certainly seemed to enjoy it as they screamed and squealed making him wince. Once tossed cat ears on his head and he grunted in response, his eyebrow twitching irritably.

"What the hell was with that triple axel. I told you, you shouldn't let the fact that this is the Rostelecom competition affect you."

"Ease off, old man. I just felt a little heavy today, I think I ate too many of grandpa's pirozhkis."

Immediately after his performance and scores he jerked himself away from the kiss and cry. He refused to watch JJ's performance, the conceited jackass. He felt Yakov and Lilia walk behind him and sighed in frustration.

"Next time don't eat so much pirozhki."

"Yeah, yeah… hmmm?" Yurio's ears caught the panicked tone of Yuri from down the hall. He saw him and Victor arguing over something, and wondered what had put that stressed and worried look on Victor's face.

"Yakov! Thank goodness, you're just the coach I need."

"Oh, what's this?" Yakov smirked at Victor. "Crawling back already, Vitya?"

Yurio blinked in surprise and glanced over at Yuri who was still clutching his phone like a lifeline. Was the pork cutlet bowl trying to make Victor return to the ice? What for?

"It'll just be for tomorrow," Victor pleaded. "Can you please be Yuri's coach."

"Eh?" Three sets of eyes all went wide with shock.

"EH?!"

 **Yay another chapter up! I would like to thank Sarah for being my Beta Reader for this chapter. I hope the corrections I made are to your approval. It feels good to have that security of someone pre-reading the chapter before I post it up, it gives me a better idea on what I need to work on as far as corrections and spelling errors I should pay attention to. Thanks again!**

 **Next Chapter: Torn**


	13. Torn

**The Reason**

 _ **Summary: Ever since that fateful day at the Grand Prix Banquet, Victor Nikiforov has found it difficult to ignore the pull on his emotions that younger skater Yuri Katsuki caused.**_

 _ **Author's Note: I changed the summary of this story because it was pointed out to me that I've been straying from Victor's perspective as the summary promised. Though I initially wanted to tell this story from Victor's POV when I rewatched the series there were distinct parts of the anime that focused from his POV and I thought it best to add variety, particularly from characters we don't really get a chance to know more about. Hope this clears up any confusion!**_

 **Chapter** **13: Torn**

"Ask Yakov anything you don't understand." Victor set his case down when they reached the front door of the hotel. His heart ached as he looked at Yuri's sober face. "If you're in trouble, just hug him and he'll help you." To prove his words Victor clung onto Yuri, right hand buried in his hair and stroking it. He had to go, he knew he had to go, but it was so hard to leave. It was a big important day for Yuri tomorrow and he'd wanted to be there, wanted to support him.

 _I chose skating over Vicchan, and it's a decision I deeply regretted. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did, Victor. Go to him, please!_

"I believe in you, Yuri."

"Thank you, Victor. Have a safe trip." Holding back the tears Yuri hugged him tight once breathing him in. Then he let him go. He stood at the door watching til his taxi pulled away and the lights disappeared into the dark frosty night. When he returned to the room, the bed was cold, but Victor's scent was still there. Flopping down Yuri buried his face in and let that small comfort will him to sleep.

It was late when Victor pulled up into the Hasetsu Vet Clinic. He rushed in, Yuri's family all there and huddled together with expressions he'd never seen them with. He'd become accustomed to seeing Yuri's family happy, energetic, and always welcoming.

"Mama, Papa, Nee-san," Victor greeted them individually, each with a squeezing hug. "Thank you for looking after Maccachin."

"I"m so sorry, Victor." Hiroko sobbed into a handkerchief and leaned into the comforting arm of her husband. "We were all working and no one knew where he snuck off to until Mari found him in the shrine room."

"Don't blame yourself… Maccachin has always been a rascal, he loves to get into trouble." He takes her hands kissing them. "I'm just thankful you got him here, that you care enough to stay with him."

The door opened and the vet walked out in all white scrubs. He had a tired expression but a gentle smile. "Maccachin pulled through… it will take him a few days to recover but he'll be just fine."

"Thank goodness!" Victor sighed with relief and hugged the startled doctor tightly. "Thank you, doctor!"

"Tis my pleasure, Mr. Nikiforov. We're gonna keep him overnight and watch over him, but he should be good to go home tomorrow. I suggest you all go home and get some rest."

"Of course… thank you again." Victor held his chest and turned to Yuri's family letting them all hug and cry with relief. They returned to the Hot Spring and Victor plopped down in the dining area, fatigue washing over him.

"Victor…" Mari spoke up and knelt across the table from him. "How is Yuri? This was really bad timing what with the Free Skate coming up. Are you sure you don't want to go back? You can catch an early flight out and get back just in time for the event."

"I actually suggested something similar to Yuri before I left… but he insisted I stay with Maccachin."

"I'm not surprised." Hiroko sighed and set down tea and cakes for them all. "After what happened with Vic-chan he doesn't want you to have any regrets of your own."

"Hmm?" Victor watched Hiroko sit down and he leaned in close."Vic-chan?"

"Yes, Yuri's been a big fan of yours since he was a kid, him and Yuko would watch your performances, mimic your routines, collect posters… and when Yuri found out you had a poodle he decided he wanted one too. We found an adorable poodle puppy at the pound, and Yuri named him Victor, and became so attached to him. Even when he went to Detroit for college and his skating career he would call everyday and ask about him.

Victor's eyes widened slowly and he glanced over at the shrine room. He recalled seeing a picture of Yuri with a little puppy, the boy smiling wide up at the camera. His heart tightened in instant sympathy.

"What happened to him?"

"Last year, just before the Grand Prix Final Vic-chan got real sick," Mari continued letting her mother take a moment to quietly into her hanky. "He was having some internal digestive problems. We didn't think it was that serious so all of us insisted Yuri stay in Sochi and compete since he worked so hard to qualify."

Victor's eyes went serious and thoughtful, remembering the distracted and distraught look on Yuri's face during the Grand Prix practice sessions.

"It turns out Vic-chan's organs were failing, we had to put him down otherwise the poor little thing would have had a long and suffering death. When Yuri called we hesitated to tell him… but he knew. He could just tell. We were at a loss of what to do, what to say. He just said…"

" _Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Thanks for looking after him."_

Victor could hear Yuri's words, could even see his face as he said them. Yuri had been hiding his emotions, keeping to himself all this time. Little by little Victor was understanding why Yuri's skating was always so beautiful and expressive. In person Yuri didn't like showing his weaknesses and emotions, but on the ice he threw himself out there, letting all the built up frustrations and feelings pour out of him, creating such beautiful artistry.

Unfortunately it was also Yuri's weakness. When a skater's mind was distracted and fragile they tend to forget the important technical skating elements. Now more than ever he worried for Yuri and his free skate.

"I'm going to bed… tomorrow I'll need to borrow somebody's computer. I want to watch the live stream of Yuri's performance."

"You can borrow mine," Mari insisted with a smile and held his hand. "We'll all cuddle with Maccachin and stream Yuri's performance… and watch that guy qualify for the Grand Prix Final."

Victor slowly smiled and he gripped her hand tightly. He looked around at the small cluster of people who had become his family.

"Yes. He will do it."

 _ **~In Russia~**_

Yuri wasn't proud of his performance at all. Too many things had been floating through his mind causing him to flounder the first half of his routine. His heart was aching, his body already feeling the fatigue and strain of the program.

Victor had plagued his mind, in so many different ways. He worried about Maccachin, he worried about Victor worrying about Maccachin. He worried if he failed here just what would Victor do with himself, with his career. Would he still consider retiring? Would he return to skating?

Why had Victor decided to coach him? He'd asked that question many times before, and he still didn't believe he had the grace and potential Victor saw in him. It was starting to frighten Yuri just how vital Victor was becoming to his life. He couldn't imagine going through one more day, one more night, or even one more skating routine without Victor by his side.

He wanted Victor to be his coach forever, he wanted to continue living with him, skating with him, eating pork cutlet bowls with him. Yuri just wanted to be with Victor.

It was that single solitary thing that fueled him through the rest of the routine. He wanted to stay with Victor, he wanted to be with him for as long as the gods would let him. In order to stay he had to move on, he had to qualify, he had to show the world he belonged there. He could feel the skating becoming easier… this program was one he and Victor had created together, he loved it with all his heart and would continued to skate it even after the season was over, even after he retired, even when he died his spirit would continue to skate this routine of love, and of life.

His final jump, he felt the cramp in his side from holding in the tears and caused him to bend and touch down, but he pushed through. He spun and spun and spun and then finished the program, his hand stretching out for Victor… but he wasn't there.

Yakov glared at him, disapproving of the poor technical routine. Sadness and fatigue caused him to collapse to his knees and he let the wet ice cool his flushed skin.

 _Victor… I'm sorry._

Yurio wanted to scream. So many things were poking at his temper making it brew to the boiling point. He needed to be alone, had to be. After the medal ceremony he broke away from Lilia and Yakov, and stormed off to find a place to vent and rant.

"Just what the hell kind of performance was that, Pork Cutlet?" Yurio screamed in the empty room throwing his bouquet at the wall and watched it plop to the floor. "You're a better skater than that! I would have never lost to such a weakling! What the hell happened to you? I poured my heart and soul into my free skate, I even got a personal best, and for you to follow it up with that mess? You disappoint me!"

He panted heavily, his face flushed and his teeth grit tight together. He pressed his hands to his head feeling it throb from his temper. The T.V. screen was showing the final scorew and positions of the rostelecom cum again, and he suddenly wanted to punch a wall. Second again, he came in second, again. J.J beat him AGAIN, because he'd been too preoccupied the day before. If his scores had been better yesterday, if he'd not let all that emotional crap and the dream affect him he would have been able to deliver a far better performance score.

The Grand Prix Final contestants were announced. J.J, himself Giacometti, someone named Otabek, Pitchit, and by skin of his fingertips Yuri Katsuki. Yurio vowed then and there he wouldn't take second in the Grand Prix Final. He refused to. He would beat out J.J once and for all… and Yuri Katsuki.

With his blood cooled Yurio exited the room, he heard some ruckus down the hall and blinked in surprise as he saw Yuri hugging every skater in sight. First Sara, then her brother, then Emil, Seung Gil, J.J, and when those dead eyes latched onto him he turned and made a break for it. He glanced back saw Yuri was chasing after him and he shouted.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He tripped as Yuri jumped atop him squeezing the air out of his lungs and knocking them both over to the floor. Yurio struggled and wiggled under him, but stilled when Yuri's breath shuddered out on his neck.

"Better… but not enough…" he stood up, dazed and still wanting the familiar comfort of Viktor's arms Yuri wandered the halls like a zombie. Yurio layed there a moment his face in pale shock.

"What the hell?" Yurio slowly sat up as the other skaters came up to help him to his feet. They all stared at the retreating Yuri. It was Sara who spoke first.

"Poor Yuri...Even though he made it to the Grand Prix Final he must feel so disappointed in himself."

"He needs to grow up," Michelle growled, still feeling mildly sick from the embrace. "He needs to learn to skate without Viktor Nikiforov there to support him."

"This is the pot calling the kettle black," Emil chuckled and pat his back.

"Shut up, Hyena!"

"I don't think it's a matter of Viktor being here at all." Yakov came up from behind the group. He too had received a hug, and in that hug he could feel the worry, and fear in his temporary student. "Yuri Katsuki can skate without anyone there, but his mind was on someone he cares about and it affected his scores in both good and bad ways. His performance was emotional and heartfelt, but the worry caused his technical score to suffer. Either way he failed to take full advantage of the routine given to him."

Yurio listened to Yakov, and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He slowly turned away to walk to the locker room to change. Yuri was worried about Viktor, he cared about Viktor. Just how close had the two of them gotten? Images of the kiss raced into his mind causing him to stiffen up and snarl. No, not that again, he wouldn't be affected by Yuri Katsuki again.

He opened his locker and paused removing his clothes when a paper bag fell out. His Grandfather's pork cutlet piroshkis, frowning Yuri picked them up and stared down into the bag. Yuri's birthday was coming up soon, he wondered what the guy had planned. The idiot probably would forget, would probably spend the entire day practicing, or working for the Grand Prix Final. He didn't see the forgetful and hardworking Yuri doing any kind of celebration despite Yuko and the others poking him to have some fun and celebration.

Closing the bag he quickly got dressed and wandered off to find Yuri. He may not be able to spend his birthday with him, but he could at least offer him a present. That wasn't weird right? Plus the guy could use some cheering up… and it would keep his conscience sedated so he could concentrate on his own practice and preparations.

It took him awhile to finally find him, by the time he did he'd worked up a good source of annoyance and anger. He stomped over, lil by lil then finally making a running leap and kicking him as his annoyance fully exploded.

"There you are Pork Cutlet! You've made me look all over for you!"

"Yurio…" Yuri stared a bit dazed at his friend and rival. Even as Yuri lectured and asked him about his weird behavior Yuri could only stare silently at him. The boy had hardly changed since they'd met, Yurio was always abrasive always confident and always just a little pissed off.

"Here," Yurio chucked the bag of Pirozhki onto Yuri's lap."you can have it. It's almost your birthday right?"

"Eh?" Yuri peeked into the bag his eyes filled with wonder at the items inside. "Pirozhki?"

"Eat…" Yurio grunted when Yuri just stared blankly at him. "I said eat it!"

Getting to his feet Yuri dusted off his hands and munched into it. He blinked in surprise as it wasn't the taste of c the traditional Pirozhki.

"There's rice in here… And egg, pork… It's a pork cutlet bowl!"

"That's right! My grandfather made then himself, aren't they great?"

"Yeah! They're Vksuno!" Yuri munched happily into it with Yurio laughing. The smile Yuri saw on his face was genuine and bright. It made him return the smile. "Arigato, Yurio."

"You're welcome… cheer up, pork cutlet. I want you at your best when I beat you at the Grand Prix Final."

Yurio held out his hand, Yuri stared at it then took it in his.

"Let's both do our best to win gold."

 **~Japan~**

Victor had been sitting in the airport waiting area for hours. He'd showed up earlier then the arrival time indicated for Yuri's flight, and been cooling his heels the extra three hours reading three article about the news of Yuri's struggle in Russia.

 _Yuri Katsuki, age 23, struggled in his free skate at Russia's Rostelecom cup. His previous performance in the short program had been an inspirational and passionate piece that awarded him his highest personal best up to date. However, after the thrilling performance of Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki floundered through the free program, missing jumps left and right. What saved him was his always beautiful and mesmerizing step sequences and performance score. Watching Yuri Katsuki deliver such a romantic and love filled step sequence proved he's still fighting for the gold he proclaimed he'd win in the beginning of his season. Barely inching past Michelle Crispino, Katsuki snagged the sixth spot in the line-up for the Grand Prix. Will his love prevail? We'll just have to wait and see._

He'd read it a hundred times, over and over, feelings of pride, relief, and panic fluttering in his chest. He tucked the paper away in his bag and buried his face in his hands. He wanted to hug Yuri so badly right now. He knew if his own feelings were this fluttered and messed up, Yuri's would be worse, much worse. What could he do? What could he say to ease any of the discomfort both of them were feeling?

Maccachin barked, recognizing Yuri's face from behind the glass. Victor looked up, his eyes meeting Yuri's and he bolted to his feet. He ran, matching pace with Yuri who was sprinting down the walkway, their eyes staying locked, the urge to embrace too strong for either to ignore. Victor panted as he stopped at the exit, his arms holding out in welcome, and he finally embraced his student, and dare he say, his love.

The feel of Yuri's body embraced in his was so comforting and warm that Victor just sighed and breathed him in. He stroked Yuri's back, feeling him tremble and cling.

"Yuri, I've been thinking about what I can do as your couch from now on." Victor whispered to him, his eyes still closed and his arms not wanting to let go.

"So have I…" Yuri took a deep breath of his own, and shoved Victor back so he could stare him straight in the eyes. "Victor, will you stay as my coach, until I retire?"

Victor stared a moment, everything rushing through his brain as quick as a blink, and causing him to smile. Yuri was asking him to stay with him, be with him for the rest of his career. To his romantic heart, it was the best kind of love confession, the permanent kind. He took Yuri's hand in his, and kissed the ring finger.

"That sounded like a proposal."

Yuri's first instinct was to blush and deny it… but who was he kidding? He loved Victor, what was the point of denying it now. He smiled and the two embraced again symbolizing the link and promise.

"I hope you never retire."

Yuri's eyes welled up, pain throbbing in his heart. He wanted to make that come true, he wanted to skate with Victor forever. Reality, however, wouldn't make that possible. Yuri knew what he had to do… and soon he'd have to explain that to Victor.

"Let's win gold at the Grand Prix Final."

 _ **Took me forever to finish this one. My new beta reader might be annoyed with me cuz I posted first before letting them go over it, but it's been a long time I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. Thanks for your patience!**_


	14. All that Glitters

**The Reason**

 _ **Summary: Ever since that fateful day at the Grand Prix Banquet, Victor Nikiforov has found it difficult to ignore the pull on his emotions that younger skater Yuri Katsuki caused.**_

 _ **Author's Note: I changed the summary of this story because it was pointed out to me that I've been straying from Victor's perspective as the summary promised. Though I initially wanted to tell this story from Victor's POV when I rewatched the series there were distinct parts of the anime that focused from his POV and I thought it best to add variety, particularly from characters we don't really get a chance to know more about. Hope this clears up any confusion!**_

 **Chapter** **14: All that glitters**

Arriving in Spain gave Victor a lot of time to think. His personal feelings, his career's future, and most of all about the people around him. Some faces he'd known for years, others he'd barely begun to know… but one thing was for sure he spent a great deal of time thinking about a certain Pork Cutlet Bowl named Yuri.

Yuri Katsuki, my how you've rose up on my radar, Victor mused to himself. Just a year ago Victor would have barely acknowledged him. He had been nothing more than a competitor. Then one night changed everything.

He wondered why Yuri never brought it up. Was he embarrassed by the display? Or was it something more personal than that? What did that night mean to Yuri? What did he feel the time they danced practically cheek to cheek, so close, so intimate… so...arousing. To Victor it was the night he'd first felt those tugs of attraction and… god help him... love.

Back then he hadn't been able to put a name on the emotion, but now he could fully admit to himself he was in love with Yuri.

The fact Yuri was a man didn't bother him at all. Victor had been in many relationships over the course of his 27 years, and two he could remember were with men. First one for curiousity the second for sheer affection, but both had slipped into the casual affair column

With Yuri it was different. Not only was Victor sexually attracted to him, but he'd come to love and admire the person he was. He was naturally shy and sweet, but deep beneath the sheep's clothing lay a wolf, dark and sensual just waiting to pounce. He'd gotten a glimpse of it that night in Sochi, and little by little Victor had reawakened it inside Yuri. The boy was truly oblivious to what he was capable of.

After spending some quality time with Chris in the pool, Victor decided it was too cold to stay. He was used to cold weather, but when he knew Yuri was snug warm and cozy in bed he couldn't help but want to jump head long in and curl up in his warmth…

So he did.

"Gah! Cold!" Yuri wiggled and tried to pry Victor and Chris off of him. "You guys are freezing! Let go of me!" He finally scrambled to his feet squeaking from the effects of having two cold bodies pressed upagainst his flesh. He was used to this kind of behavior from Victor, but adding Chris to the party was just adding fuel to the fire, or lack thereof.

Once free he hurried to draw Victor's hot bath and start a pot of coffee. The two older men now lounged in the spot where he'd been trying to rid of himself of Jetlag. Victor watched Yuri go back and forth across the room with a contented grin on his face.

"You look happy, Victor." Chris mused. "Makes me a little bit jealous, to be honest."

"You know you'll always have a special place in my heart, Chris." Victor lifted a hand to Chris' cheek. "However we both know it wasn't meant for us."

"Hearing you say that now," Chris stood up and tossed his damp towel over his shoulder. "That's rather depressing. Good luck in the short program, you two will need it." He sauntered over, taking the styrofoam cup of coffee Yuri offered and strolled out the door.

"That Chris… he never changes." Victor chuckled and sat up. He motioned for Yuri to join him and waited til the boy came to him before taking his hand firmly. "Yuri… are you alright?"

"Hmmm?" Yuri's expression was dazed, not from sleep, but more distracted with thoughts and worries. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You seem entirely too tense for being someone who just woke up from a good day's sleep." Victor watched Yuri's expression change, the look was now cool and distant, as if he was trying to cut off any sign of his previosu thoughts. Frustration and annoyance furrowed Victor's brow. "What is it, you know you can tell me anything."

It was true, Yuri knew Victor would listen to everything he needed to say. However the problem now was he wasn't entirely sure Victor would like what he heard. He was afraid to find out, afraid to see the reactions on his coach's face when he finally decided to tell him of his decision to retire after the Grand Prix.

"Just nerves, I'm replaying last year's Grand Prix in my head like a bad record."

"If it's a bad record then why play it over and over?" Victor rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "This saying makes no sense to me."

"I guess I'm trying to learn from my mistakes… trying to find out what I did wrong last time and correct it."

Victor narrowed his eyes on his student, and his lips slowly curved into that warm and comforting smile. "What you did wrong last year is exactly what you're doing wrong now. You're worrying too much. Nitpicking at every flaw, every nook and cranny. You need to stay with your strengths, Yuri, concentrate on setting the scene, feeling the emotions."

Victor stood up and cupped Yuri's face in his hands. "You do this and the moves will come to you naturally. I guarantee it."

"You make it sound so easy." Yuri disagreed but couldn't help but smile. He felt the pull of attraction and knew Victor's intentions before it happened… however Yuri didn't want to pull away. He let himself sink into the kiss, the silent comfort of lips meeting lips, their lean bodies pressed tight and familiar against one another.

Victor's skin was cold and smelled of chlorine, but was also smooth and soft. That and compared to his own body warm and rumbled from sleep, the friction grew hot. Yuri wasn't sure who deepened the kiss, but he felt the change happening. Victor's fingers slid down from his cheeks and over his neck and shoulders. He felt his own body falling back onto the sheets of the bed again, and watched as the light played over Victor's pale skin.

Yuri's breath hitched out when those cool hands slipped under his sweatshirt to touch the hot flesh. His face flushed with color and his lips parted and panted. Their breath now tangled together, Victor's sharp blue eyes staring into his intently as those hands wandered and stroked, finding every sensitive muscle to touch and tease.

"V-Victor…" Yuri blinked and his eyes rolled up a bit when one particular sweet spot was found and utilized.

"Yuri… how is it you are so innocent and yet you can seduce me in so many ways?"

"C-Cut it out…stop making fun of me." Yuri blushed brightly and sat up on his elbows. His head leaned into Victor's and he pouted.

"I'm not… I'm praising you. I've been with many experienced lovers, but you draw things out of my no one ever has. It's exciting… and surprising."

Victor loved surprises.

"I want to touch you more, Yuri." Victor confessed going to his knees at the edge of the bed. "Please let me."

"Victor.. I can't…. We can't."

"I won't push you where you don't want to go… so tell me to stop." Victor's hand began to travel again… lower this time, teasing the waistband of his sweatpants open.

"S-St…" Yuri panted and clenched the sheets between his fingers. "Victor… Victor S-S-..." He tossed his head back when the waistband gave way and Victor's hand found hot hard flesh. "Stop teasing me!"

Victor laughed in his throat and let Yuri's pants fall all the way off.

"Alright, I will."

 **~The Following Day: Grand Prix Practice Rink~**

Yuri was surprised at just how relaxed he felt skating across the ice. After last night he'd expected all kinds of weird uncomfortable feelings to be lingering around himself and Victor… but instead there was contentment. The foreplay hadn't gone beyond touching and kissing, but for Yuri it was a whole new sexual experience that had aroused and intrigued him.

After Victor had brought him to climax, he'd pleaded Yuri to do the same for him. So they'd laid together, and Yuri had gotten to watch Victor's normally confident and regal composure slip. It was a sense of power Yuri had only ever had when he was skating, particularly with Eros.

He wondered if he could use this new found sexuality to uplift his performance for that. The thought of him had him smirking, wondering what sort of face Victor would give him after that. He could take this program further, He could go into nationals and World's and just set the ice ablaze.

Yuri fumbled his jump as it struck him again. He got up on his hands and knees panting as he realized what he'd been thinking. Nationals? Worlds? After all the peptalk he'd given himself about making this his final stand he still wanted to go on? Why?

That was a stupid question, Yuri realized, sending his gaze to his coach who watched on the sidelines, arms folded and mouth drawn in a firm line at his latest bungle. He wanted to keep skating… because of Victor.

Victor was the best coach he'd ever had, and while his methods and manners weren't exactly cookie cutter coach material, there was something about the way the two of them worked together that made this partnership solid, and rewarding. He didn't want it to end.

At the same time, it was because of Victor that he wanted to retire in the first place. He knew if he kept going, Victor would stay by his side. He wasn't entirely sure why he was confident in that but… Yuri just knew it was what Victor wanted.

Doing that, staying as they were, was killing Victor's career as a skater. He couldn't let himself fall into this mindset. Gold or no gold, this would be the last event he and Victor would work together. That, Yuri thought with a saddened expression, was thoroughly depressing.

As the skaters started to clear the ice a thought popped into Yuri's mind. Gold or no gold… Yuri made a promise they'd win gold… and he wanted to keep that promise.

He had money saved up from his events, and the few royalties he had. He wanted to give Victor a gift, preferably something gold to commemorate their time together, a good luck charm, a symbol of their bond...

Yuri's eyes met Victor's and the man was all smiles and holding his arms out to him. Something tightened in Yuri's chest and made his breath catch.

...a symbol of their love.

"Yuri what do you want to do now." Victor asked as he watched his student put on his skate guards. "I recommend getting plenty of rest before the event tomorrow."

"Don't start acting like a model coach now. This is my first time in Barcelona, I want to go sight seeing."

Victor stared in confusion a moment, wondering what had brought on the sudden change in his pupil. When Yuri just smiled Victor decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Leave it to me."

They spent the rest of the day just admiring the beautiful city. Going to all the major hot spots and eating and bistros to try the local cuisine. Yuri's arms were stuffed with bags and yet he still hadn't found the perfect gift for Victor yet. Nothing had sparked, nothing had come out and grabbed him. Yuri was confident that once he saw what he was looking for he'd know it.

In the meantime Victor pulled him along buying whatever suited his fancy… including a brand new suit Victor insisted he get. The sun set and as dark came over the city, lights glittered awake to make way for a whole new world worth exploring.

With Christmas closing in soon there were festive decorations out everywhere. The scents of hot wine, sweet dough, and fresh pine filled the air. Yuri's breath puffed out as he admired everything, all the while honing in on anything that caught his eyes.

Suddenly a glimmer of gold glinted ahead. Yuri stopped, and narrowed his gaze. He saw the window for the jewelers and a brilliant yet embarrassing thought triggered in his mind. He rushed forward to the window, eying the various pieces. Yes… yes that was it. That was perfect.

"Victor! Let's go inside!"

Without waiting for him Yuri rushed inside and eyeballed the various rings and designs. He didn't want anything gaudy or fancy, didn't want anything too dramatic or flashy… simple… straight bands of gold. He could wear it on the ice for good luck… and he hoped in return, Victor would wear his even after they parted ways.

A symbol of love… and a gift.

He wondered if maybe the gift was too bold. He wasn't sure what Victor would think of it… or what it would mean to him. Still as he eyed the matching rings in their box he knew deep down what it meant to him.

Victor was his. If Victor accepted this ring it would mean a part of him would always be with him. It didn't matter where their careers took them, this good luck charm would always remind him that he had gained the love and affection of Yuri Katsuki.

Clutching the box tightly in his hand he gripped Victor's hand with the other and pulled him up the steps of a nearby church. Even though there was a choir out front singing carols in sweet hymns, the atmosphere was private, and appropriate. He took one of the rings out and pulled off Victor's glove to slip the ring on.

Words… what words should he say? For the life of him Yuri couldn't think of anything good… he could only babble. He didn't want to make Victor uncomfortable. Even though they were… in a sense… lovers, two gold rings usually meant marriage, committment… and while he secretly wished for it, Yuri didn't want to tie Victor down. It was a good luck charm, he told himself… that was all.

"Thank you, for everything up until now." Yuri felt his face going hot despite the wintery air outside. He stared at the glistening gold on Victor's hand and his heart just danced. It was there, it was real. "I-I couldn't think of anything better. But, um, I'll do my best tomorrow so…tell me something for good luck."

Victor's mind was in a whirl. From the moment they'd entered the jewelry store he'd been dumbfounded and speechless. Just when he thought he knew Yuri Katsuki, the young man whirled around and did something knew. Surprises, Victor had always loved surprises… and Yuri never failed to deliver.

"Okay," finding his voice, Victor picked up Yuri's hand. "I'll tell you something you won't have to think about." Instead of saying what he felt, he decided to tell Yuri exactly what he felt he needed to hear. "Tomorrow, show me the skating that you can honestly say you like the best." Be yourself… Victor told him silently as he slipped the ring on and watched it glitter. It was more beautiful than any medal he'd ever won. He his head to see the bright smile spread on Yuri's, and that smile was 100 times more precious to him.

 _ **It's been awhile, but I finally got another chapter up! Yay! Curse adulthood for dampening the creative spirit!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Meeting Su Yin**_


	15. Meeting Su Yin

**The Reason**

 _ **Summary: Ever since that fateful day at the Grand Prix Banquet, Victor Nikiforov has found it difficult to ignore the pull on his emotions that younger skater Yuri Katsuki caused.**_

 _ **Author's Note: I changed the summary of this story because it was pointed out to me that I've been straying from Victor's perspective as the summary promised. Though I initially wanted to tell this story from Victor's POV when I rewatched the series there were distinct parts of the anime that focused from his POV and I thought it best to add variety, particularly from characters we don't really get a chance to know more about. Hope this clears up any confusion!**_

 **Chapter** **15** _ **: Meeting Su Yin**_

How had he been talked into this? Yuri wondered looking around at the other skaters. All of the competitors minus J.J. had been gathered around as per the request of Mari and Minako. They wept with joy their inner fan girls just bubbling with excitement. It was odd, but a good odd. While he didn't really know Otabek well, he and Yurio seemed to be clicking and becoming good friends.

"Why do we all have to sit together?" Yurio grumbled turning his head to Otabek. He'd finally gotten the chance to have a reasonable and respectable conversation from someone he actually liked, and it was interrupted by the stupid pig and his fan girls. Otabek had quietly agreed, for reasons he couldn't really understand. Otabek didn't really seem like the sociable type, always going out alone and keeping to himself. He was never pushed or thrust into something he didn't want and it's one of the reasons Yurio liked him.

"Relax Yura, it doesn't hurt to socialize a little." He sipped his water. Besides, Otabek thought, this way he could get to know the people that were close to Yuri Plisetsky. It hadn't been a rash decision to befriend the Russian skater. Oh to the contrary, Otabek had been following Yurio's career since he'd met him all those years ago during ballet class. He'd never forgotten the strength and beauty of this boy three years younger than he… thin, graceful, and almost female like but for the sharp determined eyes. He'd seen a true fighter there… a soldier preparing for battle. It was that constant image of those eyes that had been intrigued and haunted him through his training.

He refused to do ballet anymore. It wasn't his style, wasn't how he wanted to portray himself. He was a man of strength, endurance, power, and his coaches had pursued that viewpoint and helped him create programs that suited his tastes and strengths. Now he was so close to bringing home gold for Kazakhstan, and the only thing standing in the way were the people that now surrounded him. Yes, perhaps it was best to get to know ALL of them.

As their food arrived the conversations went sporadic across the table, they talked of various things, food, skating, traveling, and the like. Yuri was shy when addressed and he held his juice glass in both hands.

"This was a good idea. Still, it's kind of weird having us all together like this before the competition. At last year's final I was always by myself."

That much was true, Victor agreed bringing the beer to his lips.

"At the Banquet too, I couldn't even bring myself to talk to Victor."

Victor's eyes popped open and he spit out his beer coughing a bit before whirling his head.

"You're honestly telling me you don't remember?!" Victor narrowed his eyes wondering how Yuri could have possibly forgotten everything that went on that night. The challenge, the dancing, the proposition of him becoming Yuri's coach. Yuri remembered none of it?

It was true, looking into Yuri's wide confused eyes Victor felt a sharp stab in his gut. A night that had been such a turning point for his life and career had been forgotten.

"Yuri…" Chris dragged out his name a smirk on his lips. "You got drunk and started dancing. Everyone saw it."

"What?!"

"It was disgusting," Yurio spoke out. "I got dragged into a dance battle."

"Dance battle?! With Yurio?"

Victor pulled out his phone clicking through the various folders before pulling out the videos of that night. He'd recalled the events as if they'd just happened yesterday. Hell he could still feel Yuri's touch… on his cheek, his chest… he could remember the skipping of his heart, and the pure unbridled joy that had just eased out of him from being with Yuri that night. It was time to jog that boy's memory.

"I still have recordings." He flashed the images up for Yuri to see, the boy went pale with shock and looked back at Chris who'd pulled out his own recordings.

"Wah! Yuri how dirty!" Pitchit held the phone watching his long time buddy strip half naked and spin around a pole. Yuri freaked, begging them all not to look anymore. It was then Chris took notice of the sparkling bands around their fingers and grinned.

"So what's with the rings, you two?"

Yuri went bright red, all the blood rushing to his cheeks as he clutched the ring to hide it from view. Oh god, he'd nearly forgotten.

"They're a set!" Victor held up his so it flashed in the light. Unlike Yuri he was happy and proud to show it off.

Yuri glanced around at the stunned faces and felt his blood drain. How the hell was he going to explain this? He'd called it a good luck charm, but that wasn't really the case… it was more personal, more intimate… more…

"Congratulations on your marriage!" Pitchit suddenly shouted clapping his hands and then calling out to the entire restaurant. When applause erupted Yuri panicked shaking his head and hands trying to explain.

Victor couldn't explain why that annoyed him, it wasn't as if the rings were anything to be ashamed of. They were a promise, a physical representation of their feelings for each other… and hell wasn't that what a wedding ring represented? His face remained calm as he casually lifted his hand up and smiled to the group.

"Yes, please don't get the wrong impression… they're actually engagement rings. We'll get married once Yuri wins gold. Am I right, Yuri?" He winked up at him.

"V-Victor!"

That's right, Victor thought with a sinister gleam in his eyes. Try to rationalize your way out of this one, Yuri. I've got you right where I want you.

Italy was such a beautiful place, the night glittered like the starry sky, and all around were such rich and wonderful smells, vivid scenery, and bustling excited sounds from the people. Su Yin wandered the streets with wide and appreciative eyes, her arms carrying two bags from the stores she'd visited and couldn't help but purchase from.

Safely tucked in her hotel room were her two passes for the Grand Prix Final events, courtesy of Celestino and Pitchit. When Pitchit had been confirmed of participating in the finals he'd made good on his promise ten fold. He'd even gotten her a VIP pass so she could wander around backstage and meet the other skaters.

Yuri… she'd get to see Yuri again. The thought of it made her giddy and she spun a little circle giggling and sighing. Her breath puffed out and her cheeks flushed from the cold but she felt warm and tingly all over. She couldn't wait to see him skate… not just from her own composition but also to Eros Agape which she'd heard was an exciting and erotic number, something Yuri had never done before.

She'd tried various times to stream the events he'd taken part in, but the lag and time differences made it nearly impossible… so she'd wait, see it in person, and judge for herself. She was snagged out of her daydream by the ringing of her cellphone and she picked it up seeing Pitchit's phone number. She smiled and answered calling into it.

"Hello Pitchit, or should I say Buongiorno?"

"Buongiorno, Su Yin… where are you at right now."

"Oh I'm just outside the Hotel, I've been out and about all day, the city is just spectacular."

"Isn't it? Stay out front, I've got a surprise for you!" Pitchit's voice came through loud and excited. They'd left the restaurant, J.J. having broken up the party with his usual banter. They were nearing the hotel and he thought it was a good time for Su Yin and Yuri to have their reunion. Not five minutes later he was rushing ahead of the group and calling out to her. "Su Yin!"

"Pitchit!" She stood on the steps in front of the hotel her body huddling against the cold. "It's so good to see you again. So what's this surprise?"

"Right behind me," he jerked a thumb behind him and turned to the group. "Hey everyone! I'd like you to meet Su Yin, a friend of mine and Yuri's."

"Yuri?" Su Yin peeked out from behind Pitchit.

"Su Yin…" Yuri dropped his bags as she rushed over and barrelled him into a hug. "Gah! Su Yin watch it! WHOA!" They fell over into the snow covered steps both of them laughing.

"Whoops, Sorry Yuri. I guess I got a little excited. Are you alright?" She sat up straddling his knees and looking at him with those bright gray eyes. "I didn't injure you did I?"

"No, no I'm alright. You just surprised me is all. It's great to see you."

"Need a hand, miss?" Victor held out his hand for Su Yin's his eyes narrowed sharply on the female taking in everything. She was such a beautiful young woman. Her asian american features accented beautifully with the subtle makeup and styling of her hair. As he lifted her up he could smell her perfume, sweet and flowery. So this was the woman who composed his Yuri's song.

"Thank you, oh you must be Victor Nikifirov. I recognize you from the posters Yuri used to have in his dorm room."

"Su Yin!" Embarrassed Yuri grabbed both of their bags and ushered her up the stairs and inside the hotel room. "Come on let's get out of the cold, you must be freezing."

"Oh I'm alright Yuri," Su Yin smiled but was thankful for the warmth of the lobby. Tipping a couple of Bellhops Victor got them to bring all of their packages and bags upstairs to the rooms. While it was a bit late, Victor didn't want to let this moment go to waste. He had so many questions for the young woman, but couldn't seem to get them out as he watched her and Yuri talk as if no time had passed. They smiled and laughed sharing stories of their time at college.

For the first time in a long time Victor felt like a third wheel. His eyes caught the subtle shifts of their bodies, particularly Su Yin who'd touch Yuri every chance she got. Casual but intimate touches, a brush of fingers over his thigh, a clasping of their hands, her head leaning in to rest on his shoulder, for just the briefest of moments. So… Su Yin had feelings for Yuri. It was as clear as day to him… not so much for Yuri who remained oblivious and friendly to her advances.

"So tell me, Su Yin." Victor suddenly interrupted. Su Yin glanced up her attention now on Victor's painfully polite smile. "What do you do besides write music?"

"Oh… I usually help my mother. Our family owns a Dim Sum in San Francisco."

"Dim Sum?" Victor's attention piqued at this. "I've heard of this, it's a Chinese delicacy, yes?"

"Yes, my mother's family is from China, but my father's family is were from England and Scotland." Su Yin explained with a sweet smile.

"I see, but you met Yuri while in Detroit."

"Yes, I lived with my father for a long time and went to school close to him, but after I graduated he remarried so I decided to go back to San Francisco to be close to my mother. I still compose, mostly for underground theater and some commercials."

Yuri touched her shoulder. Victor's shoulders tensing at the intimate touch between the two young people.

"I'm really glad to hear that, Su Yin. You're far too talented to not write music." Yuri smiled warm and affectionately at her which she reciprocated.

"Thanks, I can't wait to watch you skate tomorrow, Yuri. I know you'll do great." She eyed the clock and sighed. "Speaking of which, we should all turn in." She turned into him and kissed his cheek. "I'll have a front row seat for your performance. Do your best."

She stood up and bowed to Victor. "It was a great pleasure meeting you, Mr. Nikifirov."

"Please," Victor stood and took her hand in both of his. "Call me Victor. Any friend of Yuri's is a friend of mine." He kissed her knuckles and then pulled Yuri up by the scruff of his neck as she made her way to the elevators.

"I like your friend Yuri… but she's far too handsy."

"Eh?" Yuri rubbed his neck and looked up at him blinking. "What do you mean?"

"The fact that you would even ask me that is proof you're oblivious when it comes to women. Come, it's time for bed." He hooks an arm over his shoulder and went up to the room. When they got there however Yuri took one assessing look and blinked in confusion. "Um…. Victor… why are our beds pushed together?"

"I had the bus boys push them together when they brought up our bags. I told them it would safe space, plus now we have lots more room!" Victor stripped down and leaped into bed patting the plush sheets with a sly smile. "Come Yuri… let us turn in."

Blood rushed up into Yuri's cheeks as he stripped down and fumbled for some pajamas. He let out a squeak as Victor grabbed him by the boxers and yanked him to the bed. Yuri tensed up staring at Victor as their half naked bodies pressed tightly against one another.

"Yurrri…" Victor took the hand with the sparkling ring on it. He placed a kiss there. "I think it's time you stopped the charade."

"Ch-Ch-Charade?" Yuri gulped loudly his free hand fisting into the sheets at his side. He lay stiff as a board under Victor not sure what to do.

"Tomorrow, you'll be putting on the Eros performance of your career. You need to be completely prepared. So… show me." He bent down leaning in and placing a firm kiss on Yuri's lips.

Yuri muffled a groan under the kiss his hands coming up to grab Victor's shoulders. He tried half heartedly to push him off, but the intimacy of the moment stirred something deep inside him. He started to cling on his hands moving under his arms over his sides and then digging into the skin of his back.

Victor felt the change, felt the need in himself and it made him want to devour Yuri. He pulled back just enough to stare into his eyes. Those brown orbs that had been shut tight squinted now, and he could see the hazy need resting behind them.

"Yuri… Moye serdtse."

The Russian came out instinctively. Victor hadn't meant to say it… but he felt the cool metal of his ring, heard Yuri's heart skipping against his chest, tasted him on his lips, and smelled the sweat of the day paired with his deoderant… and it all just tumbled out.

Yuri knew Russian, but this phrase, the meaning… struck him as odd. His heart? Yuri stared at him a little worried and a little confused.

"Are you alright, Victor?" He slowly sat up and put his hand on Victor's chest. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes…" Victor quickly admitted touching Yuri's face. "It hurts very much."

"We should call someone… let me get a doctor." He pulled from Victor and snagged up his pants reaching for the phone.

Victor sat there a moment, stunned and hurt.

"I don't need a doctor." He said it through heavy pants even as Yuri picked up the phone and began to dial. "Damn it, Yuri I said I don't need one!" He stands up and snags the receiver slamming it down. "That's not what I meant when I said it hurts!"

Yuri, concerns and arguments on his tongue, turned his face up to Victor's and had to swallow them back when he saw the angry look on his face.

"I don't understand, if it hurts you should see a doctor."

"Just… never mind. It was just some discomfort… it's gone now."

"Are you sure? If you're not feeling well you need to tell me. I need you tomorrow, Victor. I can't do this without you."

The genuine concern in Yuri's eyes kept Victor from punching him. He should have kept his big mouth shut. Sighing Victor thumped a fish on his chest.

"Probably just some heartburn, will you get me some water? There's a vending machine down the hall."

"Yeah, sure, I'll be right back." Yuri quickly fumbled his pants on and hurried out and down the hall. Victor took this time to plop on the edge of the bed and put his face in his hands. He had to find a way to get Yuri to understand him. His inexperience with love and relationships was making it more difficult to grasp where exactly they were in their relationship. Did he still just see him as a coach… if so then why had he kissed him back? Why had he melted into his advances? Was it because he took it as a learning tool? Did Yuri think he was just trying to teach him?

If that was the case…

Victor looked at his hand and at the glittering gold ring.

...then was this just a token after all?

 _ **Yay! Another Chapter done. I've got about two more chapters left and I'm so excited for the next one. I hope you all will enjoy it!**_

 _ **Chapter 16: Confessions**_


	16. Confessions

**The Reason**

 _ **Summary: Ever since that fateful day at the Grand Prix Banquet, Victor Nikiforov has found it difficult to ignore the pull on his emotions that younger skater Yuri Katsuki caused.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Please note that this chapter has a bit of a lemon lime flavor so please be advised that this chapter is meant for a more mature audience. Thank you!**_

 **Chapter 16: Confessions**

Victor wasn't entirely sure what to make of the short program round. While Yuri had certainly performed well he hadn't matched up to the level of performances given by some of his other competitors. Yurio, for instance, had been magical on the ice. He was lost in his performance, completely enthralled by the character and the moment and it was so ethereal and yet driven. It gave him the reward of a World record breaking score, his own record for that matter.

It was both a joy and a pang to have him take that hit. Yurio was obviously the up and comer. He was the one who would set the bar for many years to come. All the younger skaters will be looking to him as a role model. It just make Victor's position more clear on where he stood. His era was ending… if he hadn't already ended it himself.

" _Not every skater looks up to you, just go away old man."_

Victor grunted as he let the hot shower run over him, his muscle loosening under the steam. He couldn't let that tough talker affect him. He had to think about Yuri. He couldn't imagine what his student was feeling right now after his performance. That one little misstep in the Quadruple Flip had cost him precious points and standings… and unless he kicked his score up to the next level he wouldn't be able to pedestal let alone take gold.

Yuri was thinking of that very same thing as he sat on the edge of the bed running through the highlights of the event on his phone. The biggest story at the moment was J.J's surprising choke earning him the position of last place. He had been the favorite to win and yet the pressure of the competition had made him fall, and had reminded Yuri too much of himself from last season.

That being said, he knew his revelation in watching J.J. still stood. J.J had the balls to take on the challenge he'd given himself, failure or not. Yuri would not regret the decision to amp up his own routine. He was not the same skater that he had been a year ago. He would go for gold, and win or lose be proud of himself of what he'd accomplished in a short season.

Victor walked out of the bath rubbing his hair dry and taking a seat across from Yuri.

"Hey, so anything interesting?"

"Ah, Looks like Mari and Minako are having drinks with Celestino."

"Heh, we'd better keep our distance then… now then." He stopped drying to look Yuri in the eye. After the competition had ended Yuri had turned to him, asking to talk once they were alone, and have completely privacy. "You said you wanted to talk… so what's on your mind?"

Yuri's expression changed. He felt the distress in himself rise up, and his need to pull back from the confrontation rise. However, it was time he said it aloud… and clearly mark where they stood.

"Right...after the Grand Prix Final… let's end this."

Victor was struck dumb by those words. His blue eyes widened and went glassy. What was only a few seconds in real time, felt like hours filled with panic and hurt to Victor's mind. His heart kicked into rapid beats, he lost his breath, and the first sting of tears burned.

He stared at Yuri as he continued to talk, the boy's head was down, his hair mussed and damp from his own shower. Victor's fingers itched to touch, to pull his head up and make him look up so he could see the truth hidden in Yuri's brown eyes.

"You've already done more than enough for me." Yuri continued.

 _No!_ Victor screamed in his mind.

"Thanks to you, I've been able to give this season my all."

 _No Yuri… that's not what you really mean!_

"Thank you, for everything that you've done."

 _Don't leave me!_

"Thank you, for being my coach."

Victor couldn't stop the tears. Anger, fear, sadness, all manner of emotions welled up only to spill down his cheeks, and flutter off his lashes as she tried to blink them away. He heard Yuri's sound of confusion and shock, the boy's head lifting up to finally look at his coach directly. More tears flooded and he cast his own gaze downward, it was his turn to be unable to look his student in the eye.

"Damn it…I never expected you of all people to do such a selfish thing." Victor said after a moment.

"You're right…" Yuri, still shaken by the display of Victor's tears, tried to calm his voice. "However it is my decision… I'm retiring." More tears fell, and something twisted in Yuri's gut. Unable to help it he raised a hand to brush away the bangs hanging in Victor's eyes. The gold ring on his hand glinted and Victor had to hold in a sob.

"Yuri… what are you doing?"

"Well… it's just… I didn't expect you to cry." Yuri admitted.

"I"m angry, alright, what did you expect!?" He smacked his hand away, fury taking the brunt of his emotions at the moment.

"It was you who said that this would only be until the Grand Prix Final!" Yuri said bitterly, hurt by Victor's actions.

"I thought you would decide you still needed my help… I thought…" Victor broke off. He had hoped Yuri would say he didn't want him to leave… that he wanted them to stay together.

"You don't have to worry about me," Yuri clenched his hands on his knees trying to make Victor understand his reasoning. "Without me you're free to pick up your career."

"How can you possibly tell me to return to the ice after telling me you're retiring!" Victor grabbed his shoulder shoving him back on the bed then straddling him. The tears flowed even more now, Victor's face twisted in anguish and , the sharp stabbing ache of it caused his body to shake. He'd all but confessed his love the night before and had it misconstrued and practically thrown back in his face. He'd hoped, desperately hoped that he'd been the one to mistake Yuri's feelings about him. That Yuri did love him, that he did want to be with him even without skating… but this just drove a knife into all that hope.

"Damn it, Yuri, what do I have to do for you to understand my feelings!"

He bowed his head, Yuri tensing up and gasping as Victor's kiss came hard and possessive. He pulled up Yuri's shirt, the boy scrambling and wriggling trying to push it back down, but Victor's cool touch along his ribs made his shudder.

"Victor… What are you-"

Victor said nothing, he yanked the boundary off and discarded his robe so they were chest to chest, heat to heat. His mouth avidly kissed and suckled along Yuri's neck and shoulder, his fingers branding deep into his skin.

Yuri felt Victor's hips grind into his and unintentionally let out a long moan from the contact. His face flushed, his glasses fogged up, and his hands fumbled on where to go, whether to hold on tight or to push him away.

"I'm not stopping…" Victor whispered harshly, Yuri's breath caught and a trickle of fear shot up his spine.

"Eh?"

"I'm not stopping until you understand!" Victor pulled off the last layers, now they were naked, skin for skin, sex on sex. Victor's hand grasping his member and squeezing it firmly til Yuri fell back and arched from the contact.

Yuri couldn't tell what he was feeling as Victor touched, kissed, and molested his body. Pleasure was there, but so was the fear and the pain. He'd never seen Victor so angry, never seen him so possessive and fierce before. Perhaps it was the shock of it, of seeing Victor like this that had him giving in so easily. Though it hurt, though the pain was something he'd never recover from… he let Victor do as he pleased.

He held onto the pain, and to Victor letting him take out his frustrations on his body. His glasses had fallen off and been tossed aside. His body was flush from the sexual exertion… but somewhere between the first thrust and the last, Yuri lost all sense of the outside world. He lost himself in Victor's eyes, those blue shining orbs that were lined red from crying. He touched his face, stroking it and urging him down to a kiss that made his heart skip and stutter.

"Victor…"

"Yuri…" Victor nuzzled into the kiss and thrust in deep one last time releasing himself across Yuri's thighs. He collapsed and clung on. "Gomen, Yuri… I hurt you."

"Daijoubu… it's okay." He held Victor laying his head on his chest so Victor could hear the rapid beat of his heart, and soothed them both by stroking his hair. "I should have considered your feelings, Victor. I wasn't entirely sure how you'd react… but… I want to see you skate again. I don't want to be the reason you retire."

"And yet you're okay with having me be the reason you retire? That's not fair, Yuri." He pulled back and ran fingers through his hair staring down at him. "Whether or not I continue to skate is up to me, you shouldn't force this decision on me."

"I know… but-"

"Yuri… if you truly decide you want to retire, if you truly want this to be your last season, then I'll accept it as your decision. However…" he lifted his hand kissing the gold ring. "Know this… retired or not… you're stuck with me… whether or not it'll be as your coach will be up to me."

Yuri's eyes widened and he stared down at Victor as he returned to resting on his chest. His eyes softened and he sighed and held on, wondering how he could get his own feelings across.

 **~Two Days Later~**

The next two days for the Grand Prix Final were set for Women's and pair's short programs. During that time the men were allowed to practice their free skate but Yuri had taken that time off to recover from having sex with Victor. Though they'd decided to make their final decisions after the Grand Prix, he and Victor had hardly spoken. His mind was too wrapped up in what he wanted to do.

More he was concerned about how he could confront Victor again. Even though he knew it would be Victor's decision, Yuri had seen Victor's face as he'd watched the other competitors… Victor wouldn't admit it, but he missed the ice, missed competing. Yuri knew it, and he wanted to assure Victor that despite what might happen… whether he won gold, or lost... Yuri didn't need him.

And that… Yuri admitted hanging his head in his hands... was a big fat lie.

"Yuri?" Su Yin smiled and ran across the room and to him hugging him tightly. "Oh thank goodness, I thought you might be injured."

"Eh?" Yuri, flushed from the hug, took her shoulders and pulled her back. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't shown up to practice in a couple days. Everyone's been worried you injured yourself during your Eros performance." Su Yin looked him up and down and noticed the look on his face. "Is something wrong? What's the matter, Yuri?"

"It's nothing… I…" he paused, staring at Su Yin's concerned face. He'd been ready to do it again, he realized. He'd been ready to shove away someone who cared and was concerned about him, because he didn't want to show his weakness. Tch… maybe he hadn't really changed.

"Yuri… I know I don't know you as well as I did before… but I still thought we were friends at least. You could lean on me… just a little… even if you just want to get something off your chest."

"Su Yin…" Yuri's mouth grimaced and then his eyes hardened and he nodded. "Mmm, yeah, could we talk, in private?"

He grabbed her hand and yanked her out. Victor glanced over from having entered the room and saw them leaving. Tension tightened in his shoulders and he stuffed his hands in his pockets to hide the balled fists.

"Is that your decision Yuri?" Victor murmured and turned on his heel to wait for him in the hall.

Su Yin was panting as she tried to keep up with Yuri's running pace. He brought her into the stairway away from the press and prying eyes that would try to listen in on the conversation.

"Whoa, what's the rush… I was right, something is wrong."

"Su Yin…" Yuri panted a bit from the run. He squared his shoulders to stand straight in front of her then grabbed her firmly by the arms. "Tell me… how can I express myself more clearly?"

"Eh?" Su Yin's eyes widened, her cheeks flushed and she stared long and hard at Yuri's face. "What do you mean."

"It's Victor… I… I've been trying to get my feelings across to him… but for some reason we keep bumping heads… I don't think I'm explaining myself well at all."

"Vic-... oh…" Half relieved and half disappointed, Su Yin relaxed and straightened her shoulders to face him more directly. "You're having problems with your coach?"

"He isn't just my coach, Su Yin. He's… he's the person who's taught me everything about myself. I am who I am because of him, not just from what he's taught me, but of the way he's been with me. He made me realize what love really is, he's made me understand and appreciate the support I've gotten from my family, friends, and my fans."

Su Yin listened… her hands folded in front of her as she watched his face. There was love there… such deep and raw emotions spilling out of him. She'd never seen Yuri like this before. It was… enthralling. Her lips curved and she reached out touching his face. She saw the surprise in his eyes from the touch and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You're expressing it just fine to me… are you having trouble getting these words out to Victor?"

"This is just the tip of the iceberg… I have so much more I want to tell him, but I just can't seem to get the words out correctly. You though… Su Yin when I listen to your music all the words are there, every feeling, every emotion. You can tell a story without lyrics, without a voice."

"You can too…" Su Yin interrupted him and touched his hands. "You tell a story in your skating."

"It's not-" it's not the same, he was gonna say, but Su Yin's narrowed gaze cut him off quickly.

"It is… Yuri I watched you perform Eros and I saw the story… it thrilled me, excited me… a-aroused me." She admitted with a laugh. "I wasn't alone. The whole audience could feel it. Victor though… he not only could feel the story… he understood every word of what you were expressing. It's because he understands the language of skating. If you really want to tell him how you feel… the best way to do that, is by skating."

Yuri's eyes widened, he watched Su Yin smile brightly and offer a hand.

"I wrote the music, Yuri… but it's your song. You tell the story… tell Victor what you really want him to hear."

He took her hand then yanked her to him in a hard hug. He buried his face in her hair and whispered with sweet relief.

"Thank you."

"N-No problem…" Shocked and flustered by the sudden hug, Su Yin could only hold on and hug him back. Her lips slowly curved and she lay her head down taking a deep breath before pulling back and patting his cheeks. "Okay… now go out there, and win Yuri Katsuki!"

"Mmm, ittekimasu."

 **~Later on~**

The event started, and despite some flaws in his performance JJ punched out a high score with his free program. The high difficulty program, added to the grade of his jumps and expression of his performance would put him on a high bar for the other competitors to match up to. Victor was nervous, edgy, and at a loss of what to say or do to help Yuri. Knowing full well Yuri might decide he was gonna retire after all he fretted about how to make this the best skate of Yuri's career. How should he sound, how should he send him off to skate?

The other coaches, none of them seemed worried over this. They all smiled and encouraged their skaters with hugs, or words of wisdom and confidence. Victor felt neither wise nor confident… not in Yuri… but in himself. He could toy with the idea that his decisions and guidance had brought Yuri to this point, but did it really have any lasting effect in the end?

As Pitchit left the ice, and headed to the kiss and cry Yuri stepped onto the ice. Victor watched his face, the tone sober and focused.

 _What should I say to you, Yuri? What do you want to hear from me?_

"Daijoubu…" Victor held his hand leaning in over Yuri's bent form. "You can win gold. Believe in yourself."

Yuri's face scrunched up at those words. Victor didn't sound like himself, he sounded practiced, and worried, and it pissed him off.

"Ne, Victor…" He turned his hand up to hold his. "I told you once… I want you to just be yourself. So don't try sounding like a model coach now." His lips slowly curved. "I want to smile for my last time on the ice."

Victor's eyes opened wide a moment then focused down at their joined hands. Their talk on the beach back in Hasetsu ran through his mind and he choked back a laugh. Why was the student teaching the coach?

Ah well… If this was gonna be the last time he was sending Yuri off to perform as his coach… he may as well speak his mind.

"Yuri… I debated whether or not to tell you this beforehand but-" he took a deep breath and made sure his voice showed his annoyance. "I took time off after becoming the five time champion to coach you… so how is it you still haven't won a gold medal?"

"Eh?" Yuri's eyes lifted up to stare at Victor's. Their gazes met and Victor got in close punctuating each word so Yuri could hear him loud and clear.

"How long are you gonna stay in warmup mode?" HIs face softened and he smiled with pure affection as his arms came around to hug him tight. "I really want to kiss that gold medal."

Yuri pulled back just enough to look at Victor's face, at the sight of his smile, Yuri couldn't help but laugh and hold on. Tears stung and his body shook as he clung onto his coach...his friend... his lover. No, he didn't want this to be the end… he wanted to skate with Victor forever.

Gold medal, or not, if this was gonna be his last time on the ice… he'd best make it count. He'd follow Su Yin's advice and tell Victor everything he was feeling. Taking Victor's hand in his he kissed his cheek, and then pulled away to tell his final story.

The story of how he'd found love, how that love had changed him, and just who that love belonged to.

I wrote this chapter early on because I knew exactly how I wanted it to go. It's the chapter that's been stuck in my mind since I started this fic and I finally couldn't take it anymore and just wrote it down and now FINALLY I can show it to everyone!

As a side note I'd like to point out that the reason I'm not really concentrating too much on Yurio and Otabek is because as I announced earlier I am working on a sequel fic which will dive more into Yurios story after he meets Otabek.

Final Chapter: See You Next Level.


	17. See You Next Level

**The Reason**

 _ **Summary: Ever since that fateful day at the Grand Prix Banquet, Victor Nikiforov has found it difficult to ignore the pull on his emotions that younger skater Yuri Katsuki caused.**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **This chapter is a lot longer than the others because there was a lot I wanted to conclude, plus I had a hard time figure out just how I wanted to end it… in the end I'm satisfied with my results, I hope you like it!**_

 _ **Be sure to look for the Sequel to this fic "Eyes of a Soldier" where I try my hand at a Yurio/Otabek love story.**_

 **Chapter** **17: See you Next Level**

Yurio lounged in a split keeping his muscles relaxed and his mind occupied. In his ears he had rock music blaring to keep any outside distraction from breaking his focus. He jolted when a hand came down to touch his shoulder. His fist rose up connecting to the palm of another, and his sharp blue eyes focused on Otabek's amused expression.

"That's not very nice, Yura."

"Ota, you startled me." Yurio pulled off his headphones and stood up. "You should be preparing for your own free skate."

"I have been, but I thought we should go watch Katsuki's performance. He's about to go on."

"Why would I want to watch that fat pig skate? I already had to watch his sorry excuse of a performance at the Rostelecom cup, I don't need to see him screw his medal chances once again. He's the least of my concerns."

"Is he not your friend?"

"Friend?! Please! He's nothing to me!" Yurio said it quickly, his face immediately showing denial. Otabek read him as clear as a book.

"You can fool yourself, Yura, but you can't fool me. I know your eyes too well." He lifted a hand to Yurio's cheek. He stared into the wide blue soldier eyes he'd been obsessed with for half his life, and let a smile spread over his lips when Yurio flushed. "You may not like Yuri Katsuki, but he is not nothing to you."

"Let go of me!" Yurio shook him off resisiting the temptation to smack the hand away he pulled his hand away from his cheek and turned his red face away from the piercing gaze. "Even if what you said is true, I have no reason to watch him skate."

"What is it about his skating that concerns you so much?"

"It doesn't concern me, it annoys me!" Yurio confessed suddenly pacing the room, his body suddenly tense and he stretched out against the wall. "Ever since I watched that pathetic pig skate at last year's Grand Prix final it's irritated me. The fact that someone so pathetic could skate like… like he was born on the ice, irritates me. He messes up his jumps but the way he moves, the way his body just instinctively knows how to align with the music and give such raw emotion… not even Victor whom I've trained with my whole career has ever made me want to be like him. Yuri Katsuki made me wish I had his talent for performance, while still holding onto my power and precision I was an am known for."

"And you hate him for that?" Otabek smiled knowing he was tugging on the right strings.

"Yes! I hate him for making me wish I could be better, for making me believe for even a moment that I wasn't the best skater in the senior competition!" What was worse, Yurio thought recalling the day he'd first met Yuri, was that the person he'd put on such a high pedestal was a weak, crying fool. If Yuri Katsuki was a fool, then that made HIM an even bigger fool for idolizing him for even that brief moment."

 _Just hurry up and retire already!_

His own voice haunted him remembering how he'd confronted him in the bathroom. He'd hoped that confronting him would give him some of his pride back… but then that stupid dance off at the Grand Prix Final had stirred him all back up again… seeing Yuri dance with such power and passion while even drunk. THen he just disappeared, didn't make it to any of the rest of the season's performances leaving him with this… need to prove himself.

"Let's go watch Yuri Katsuki." Otabek offered again walking to the door leading out of the waiting room.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Yurio grunted.

"I heard you, but I also think it will be good for you. Yuri Katsuki is your fuel for the fire, he motivates you to win. Be honest, Yura, just how driven would you be to succeed if he hadn't been around this season?"

Not very, Yurio quickly admitted to himself. He grunted in response and got to his feet. Oblingingly he walked beside otabek out to the rink just as Yuri's name was announced over the speakers. Yurio looked out at him… and wondered if he would ever admit to anyone...that his feelings for Yuri Katsuki were something deeper and more powerful than hate or admiration.

Yuri took center rink, his heart thumping in his chest but his resolve absolute. He knew exactly what he wanted to portray and how he wanted to portray it. He and Victor choreographed this routine together, they both knew the intricacies in and out but it wasn't just Victor he wanted to understand the story. This free skate was about his love for everyone in his life, friends, family, AND Victor.

The first bars of the song played, and his first thoughts were how much he loved the music. Su Yin was such a wonderful artist. Her music both heartwarming and heartbreaking, perfectly captured his feelings. The fact that she had said exactly what he needed to hear earlier that day, and the fact she understood him so well made him realize how much he'd taken advantage of their friendship.

He once believed he was alone, and that skating was his only joy and comfort when he felt down. He doubted an of his friends, even other skaters could really understand his strife and need to grow on the ice. He doubted his own abilities, but at the same time worked diligently to better himself and rise up to become stronger. Yuko and Nishigori, Minako, as well as his family had always supported him, believed in him and gave him the space to think and to grow as a person.

As his career went on, he met many more trials, trying to truly discover who he was, and what skating truly meant to him. In his career he met other skaters who shared his passion and need for the ice. Chris, PItchit, even Yurio were all examples of the friends he'd made and each of them taught him something different in their own unique ways. Chris taught him to open up to others, and to truly just let go on the ice. Pitchit taught him that dreams and goals were always something worth fighting for. Yurio, just recently, taught him to have pride in himself and that support can come from unexpected places.

Then there was Victor… he'd met him and his world tilted upside down. Everything he thought he'd known about himself and others around him completely warped. Victor had taught him so much, not just as is coach, but as his friend, his companion, and his lover. He wanted to show Victor that this time they had together was something special to him. To prove it, he was about to do the most difficult and soul opening performance of his career, and probably his entire life.

Victor immediately saw the change when Yuri changed the loop to a flip. His concentration intensified and he looked at the expression on Yuri's face. His own heart pounded hard til it rose up in his throat. As the jumps and steps got more intense and difficult he felt his nerves rise, and the high of excitement intensify.

He let out a shaky breath as he went into the triple flip too fast. His eyes widen when he counted four rotations, and his mouth went dry. A quadruple toe loop, Yuri added yet another quad for a total of four. He was increasing the difficulty of his routine to its maximum, using every possible movement and jump count. He was landing them all beautifully and his performance wasn't taking any hits in compromise. Everything was flowing in beautiful synchronicity and had him entranced.

He could hear the sounds of the audience around him, but it was a buzz compared to the own pounding of his heart. This performance, this skate, would be the crowning glory of his career. Everything he had taught Yuri, all the expectation and hopes he'd invested in his student, was put out for all to see in this glorious moment. Yuri was giving him a gift, showing him he'd paid attention, he'd invested as much time and effort to learning as he had to teaching…

...and there was more. Victor could feel it as the climax of the song rose up. There was a ferocity and passion in Yuri's steps that hadn't been there before. A need and a longing that had Victor clutching his chest and hoping he wasn't just imagining it.

"Yuri…"

Victor… Yuri thought his name as he completed the step sequence and went into the speed for his final jump. With Victor firmly lodged in his brain, he let the speed take him up, and let Victor's love catch him smoothly on the ice. He landed the quadruple flip.

Tears sprang into Victor's eyes as pride and love swam up in him and he covered his mouth to choke back the excited sobs and laughter. Yuri spun and spun, completing the program by reaching out his arm to Victor, offering up his love to him. Victor touched his chest nodding and laughing. He watched as realization his Yuri, he'd skated perfectly and in doing so let out a cry of Victory, relief… and utter despair.

The free skate was done… it was over… and win or lose… he'd never skate with Victor again. He turned his head toward Victor, looking as his coach and lover spread his arms out, his smile bright and happy. He didn't want to go back, he didn't want to go to the kiss and cry… he didn't want it to be over!

Yurio stared wide eyed at the score… halfway through the routine Yurio had lost all sense of his surroundings and been completely drawn into the performance. Seeing the score Yurio finally let it sink in. Yuri Katsuki was in first place, his free skate breaking Victor's long time world record. Just yesterday he'd done the very same with his short program.. Which meant he and Katsuki were on parallel levels. Anything could happen now after his performance, He could win, or he could lose. What would he do if he lost?

"Don't forget what it is you want." Otabek spoke suddenly snapping him out of his gaze. Yurio glanced up at Otabek's stern face as he adjusted the cuffs on his costume. "Now is the time to take off. Fulfill your dream, only you can make it a reality. Live your life." Otabek looked over, his lips curving just a little on the corners. "Don't mind me, just giving some advice to myself before I have to perform." He waved his hand in a casual salute as he walked away.

Victor's decision had been made. He'd return to competitive skating, and would plan his comeback for the Russian Nationals. He knew, finally knew why Yuri wanted him to go on skating. They shared this love of skating, and the ice. It was home, and so long as he and his body would hold out, he would go on skating. He just hoped and wished that Yuri would decide to stay in it with him. Yuri had too much talent and too much passion to just let it end here. Somehow he would prove that to Yuri, even if he had to persuade, plea or beg Japanese Dogeza style, he would get Yuri back on the ice.

 _The one thing you should know about Yuri is he's actually a pretty sore loser._

 _I want to keep winning and keep on eating pork cutlet bowls, so I'll dance to Eros and give it all the Eros I've got!_

Inspiration struck Victor suddenly and he stopped his pacing. He glanced over to Yuri who was busy getting congratulated and photographed by reporters. He snuck off and wandered the halls. He heard Otabek's music starting to chant out by the ring, the powerful Beethoven strings and operatic feel adding a sense of urgency to his steps.

"Yakov!" Victor shouted when he finally spotted him. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" Yakov said grumpily. "Can't it wait? Yuri's about to go on."

"It won't take long. I just wanted to let you know… This time I've spent with Yuri has been fun and instuctive but it has also been inspirational. Thanks to him I've decided to return to competitive skating."

"What? You're coming back!?" Yakov shouted, his voice booming over the music in Yurio's ears and he tugged them out making sure what he heard was correct. A sudden panic balled up in his throat and he rushed forward grabbing Victor.

"Wait, does that mean Pork Cutlet Bowl is retiring?!"

"That is entirely up to him," at even the thought of it Victor's happy tone changed. He locked eyes with Yurio. "He said he's going to make his decision after the final." He stared into the shocked face of his former rinkmate. Yuri's hand trembled on his bicep and everything he'd suspected about the boy's feelings rang true. Yuri was Victor's whether Yuri retired or not...but as a competitor and as someone who loved him, he wanted Yuri to skate for as long as his body would allow him.

His mind made up, Victor reached out and hugged Yurio tight to him. In his ear he whispered so that only the boy could hear him.

"You're the only one left who can change his mind. Make him want this, and if he retires make him regret it for the rest of his life."

Yurio stared after his superior, what he'd said leaving him pale and shocked. He felt Lilia's hands on his shoulder and felt her guide him back towards the rink. He set his music back in, but could no longer hear the notes or tone. All he could hear was Victor's voice.

Was this a joke?

No…. there was something about the way Katsuki had skated that made him believe every word. He'd skated as if it was his last time on the ice, putting everything he had out there. If that's true… then what was Victor's motive's for telling him now just before he went on to skate. There was a hidden agenda here, something only he Yuri Plisetski could do… Well, Yurio thought as he pulled off his hood and phones and sharpened his eyes on Otabek's final movements, if I'm the only one who can… then I will!

Yuri didn't have time to worry about what Victor had been up to. He heard the closing chorus of Otabek's performance and quickly excused himself from the fans and the press. He ran up the steps of the audience chairs and straight to the rail. He spotted Yurio skating out onto the ice and shouted loud enough for the whole arena to hear.

"Yurio Davai!"

"Yuri, Davai!" Otabek echoed, though disappointed in his own scores he was determined to cheer for his friends. Their eyes met over the ice and Yurio raised a thumb up, silent words passing between them.

 _Win, Yuri!_

 _Don't worry, I will!_

Yurio took his position, putting everyone who'd helped bring him to this place to his mind. Yakov, Lilia, His grandfather, Yuko and her family, Otabek… and Yuri Katsuki.

"Watch me!"

Yuri didn't need to hear Yurio's inner dialogue to know what he was saying. Yurio was boasting. The boy's movements were graceful and fluid, but held such arrogance and fiery spirit. He was telling all the other skaters that HE was the future. HE was the best and would continue to rise above expectation and boundaries. It didn't matter that Yuri Katsuki broke the long time world record for the free skate, because one day he too would beat that score. It didn't matter that Yuri for the first time could win gold today, in the end it would be Yurio that would win, because he wouldn't give up. He refused to let someone with half feelings of winning take gold.

Watching this, Yuri could admit to himself that somewhere between the Cup of China and the Grand Prix event, it had become less and less about winning gold, and more about keeping Victor close to him. So now that Victor admitted to staying with him even while not competing, what was Yuri's motivation now?

Where did he go from here? Would he become a linguist as he'd intended in college? Would he help out at his parent's onsen? He could always work at Ice Castle and stay close to skating. Those were all good solid plans and things he could see himself doing… but they were in the future… a distant future.

The more he watched Yurio skate, the more passionate the young teen became, and the more Yuri wanted to be out there doing it with him again. He felt the challenge, the struggle, and the need for victory burning in Yurio's eyes. It fueled him through the last legs and had the crowd going insane. He finished with a flourish and immediately collapsed, breathless… and sobbing.

Yurio couldn't fight it off. All the emotions just smacked him in the face at once and he needed to just let it out. He's poured himself out in that skate, gave it everything he had… but what would he do if it wasn't enough? If Yuri hadn't watched… or worse had watched and hadn't seen his emotions pouring out… what would he do? Who would he look up to? Who would continue to fuel him to be the best? No other skater made him feel like this, no other PERSON could make him feel like this… only him. He collapsed to his knees and buried his face in his hands. "Did you see me, Katsuki?" He whispered between the sobs looking up with his teary eyes. "Did you see me?"

Yuri ran down the stairs again to the kiss and cry. He heard the score, heard the standings and his speed increased. So close… the results had been so close but he'd done it! Yurio had done what no mae skater his age had done before. He pushed his way through the crowds and ran straight to Yurio. The fifteen year old stood stunned with tears still stinging in his eyes as his rival and rold model gripped him tight in a hug.

"I beat you…" breathless, with disbelief Yurio whispered to him. His arms stayed straight at his sides and he turned his head just enough to see Yuri's face. "I beat you...so why are you hugging me?"

"BECAUSE you beat me… You said you would win and you did." Yuri's eyes were brilliant and shining. His smile was even more so. Something else was there, something Yuri was hiding that was putting that look of relief and contentment in his eyes. "You're awesome!"

Yurio pulled back to stare at him… then suddenly laughter bubbled up and he punched him in his shoulder.

"Well of course I am, stupid pig! What did you expect?"

"Nothing less, Yurio." Hooking an arm around Yurio he posed for the camera's with a grin. "Nothing less."

 **~Minutes before the Grand Prix Banquet~**

Yuri straightened his tie admiring the new color and fabric Victor had chosen for him. The suit was new, the tie was new, and it all certainly made a statement. The bold purple colors reminded him of Victor's costume from last season.

"VIctor, you better hurry up or we're gonna be late."

"Fashionably late!" Victor boasted and came out in his own suit straightening his hair. "We'll make a grand entrance! You should slick your hair back again… it's fancier." Victor stood behind him and ran fingers through the tresses.

"True, but I'd rather just be myself." Yuri pushed his hair back down and straightened the bangs. "About the exhibition… you sure you want to participate?"

"I think it's a brilliant idea… it's a great way to show off that I'm coming back next season, and so are you!" Victor hugged him nuzzling him tightly. "I'm so happy you've decided to keep skating! You should come to Russia after the nationals and train with me and Yurio. It'll be fun!"

"Actually it does sound like fun, and it'll make it easier for you to keep coaching me, if that's still what you want."

"Absolutely… but the coaching is not exactly what I had in mind when I wanted you to come live with me." He pulled Yuri in by the hips and held his chin. "I figured it was a happy medium, seeing as we won't get married quite yet."

Yuri's face flushed bright red and he stomped his foot at Victor when the man laughed and let go. "Victor! I told you that's not…. Oi!" he chased him out the room.

Luckily for them they didn't have to go far for the banquet. The hotel provided all the services and the ballroom was packed with skaters, guests, and some media personnel. At the sight of the camera's Yuri tugged a little on his tie.

"I definitely have to mind my drinking with the paparazzi here."

"Just have fun, you have many more friends to talk to this time, and a bigger success story too! AH Chris! Looking sharp as ever!" Victor shouted across the floor and greeted his friend with big hugs. Wanting to avoid that particular conversation Yuri looked for someone else to chat with, or some food to eat. He was surprisied to spot Su Yin standing against the wall looking elegant and lovely in a gold dress and sash. Her eyes met his, and she sent him a sparkling smile.

"Yuri! Thank goodness, Pitchit ditched me to take selfies with the other skaters. I feel like such a wall flower."

"Well you're a pretty flower at least." He grabbed up two flukes of champagne from a waiter, it would his one and only, he promised himself, and handed the other to her. "Here."

"Thanks." She sippsed and sighed her eyes going a bit misty. "I'm so glad I get to see you here. I have to tell you you're performance to my music… oh god it's hard to explain." She touched her heart feeling it flutter and her cheeks flushed.

"You don't have to tell me, because I know. It's indescribable." Yuri smiled and sipped as well. "I'm also glad I get to see you here, I wanted to thank you for the advice you gave me. It cleared the air completely."

"I'm glad… you and Victor have a good friendship, Yuri. He's brought out the best in you." Her head tilted up as she heard music begin to play. She eyed the couples on the floor dancing and swaying together elegantly and she gave a girlish sigh.

Yuri may have been oblivious when it came to girls… but even he knew the proper action in this. Nerves had him fumbling to set his glass down but he cleared his throat and held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

Delighted, Su Yin smiled brilliantly and accepted his hand.

"I'd love to."

Across the room Chris paused sipping his champagne glass when he caught the movement from the corner of his eyes. He slowly turned his head and let the small smirk spread wide. "Eh… Seems someone is trying to snag away your fiancee' Victor."

"Hmmm?" Victor buzzed from his own drink glanced over, and nearly spat out the swell of champagne he'd just swallowed. "What is Yuri thinking? One picture from those photographers will…"

"He doesn't seem to mind…" Chris cocked a hip and elbowed his long time friend. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

Victor narrowed his eyes and he downed his glass and snagged two more up. "I'm going to drink."

Yuri, flustered over his suddenly clumsiness nearly backed away from Su Yin as their toes collided. "Sorry, I'm used to doing this solo."

"It's okay Yuri… just slow down." She set her arms around his neck pulling herself in closer. "Just sway with me… we don't have to get all fancy about it."

"Right… listen, Su Yin there's something I should probably tell you."

"You don't have to Yuri… I already know the bond you have with Victor is deeper than friendship." Those her gaze dropped, Su Yin's smile never faded. "I realized that when you were skating for him."

"You did?"

"Mmm, yeah I did." She lifted her eyes to his again. "It's strange… I should be upset about it… but I'm not. I'm happy for you, Yuri.. genuinely. I think it's because I know you've never opened up your heart to anyone before him. I can appreciate that Victor makes you happy."

"Yeah," relaxed now Yuri let his hands slide down to her hips to sway with her. "He really does. He's a bit much to handle sometimes, but he's always there when I need him. He's made me a better skater, and a better person because of it."

"Still… I can't help but feel a little jealous. I've loved you since college."

"I can understand th- what?" Yuri's eyes popped open and he couldn't move when Su Yin rose up on her toes and kissed him there for everyone to behold, flashes from cameras going off like fireworks around his head.

"That does it!" Victor, drunk and stumbling stepped forward and pointed a finger at the girl. "Yuri's mine, music maker, don't try to get your girly paws on him now."

"Victor!?" Flushed and confused Yuri held up his hands and Su Yin stepped out placing her hands on her hips. Knowing the game and looking like fun Su Yin flashed a cocky smile.

"I think he likes having my girly paws on him, don't you Yuri."

"Su Yin!"

"Alright then, how about we battle for him?" Victor pulled off his tie with a tug and unbuttoned the buttons. "Dance Battle!"

"Oh God, not again…" Yuri smacked a hand to his forehead. Su Yin kicked off her heels and stood tall and proud.

"Okay, you're on. Winner gets Yuri's heart!"

"Count me in!" Chris stepped up sliding a hand over Yuri's ass making him tense and squeal like a girl. "I'd love a lil piece of Yuri for myself."

"Chris!"

"That fat pig can keep his stupid heart, but I'm redeeming for my humiliating defeat last year! Let's do this!" Yurio leapt up and spun.

"Yurio!"

"Hit it!" Yurio strung fingers through his hair and pulled sunglasses out of his pocket. He posed and strut like a cool cat as the jazzy rock strummed out and he spun in three tight circle prying open the buttons of his shirt.

Yuri stepped back away from the crowd and groaned. He heard laughter next to him and saw Pitchit and Celestino watching and taking pictures.

"Not you guys too?"

"Hey, if you can't beat em, join em. My friend." Pitchit commented letting out a whistle as Su Yin started to show off her own sassy moves.

"If you can't beat em…" Yuri mumbled and eying the champagne he sighed and laughed snagging two glasses. "Join em… looks like I've got some catching up to do."

 **~Later…** _ **Inner Dialogue of Victor Nikifirov~**_

 _There are two things I like to think about in my off time, Life and Love. While I may have caused some chaos at the Grand Prix Banquet, I have to say it was a good closing to a chapter in my life. That time I spent as Yuri's coach in Japan was some of the best days of my life so far. At that point in time I had almost everything I wanted and needed to make my life complete. Now that I've won Yuri's heart, no gold medal could be a more richer win for me… but I will continue to skate for as long as I can, because it brings me closer to all that I love. Closer to the ice I grew up on, closer to the friends I've made all over the world, closer to my teammates, and coach who've been there to support me… and most of all…_

Victor paused his thinking as he glanced up. He heard Makachin's barking and the soft pants of someone running. He spotted Yuri's smiling face and returned it with a big grin.

"Yuri!"

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
